Harry Potter et les shugenja Part 1
by drielack
Summary: Lors de sa cinquieme année Harry va decouvrir les sorciers d'extreme orient
1. Default Chapter

Apres une quatrième année difficile, Harry retourne à Poudlard. Cette année, lui réserve de nombreuses surprise. Des sorciers aux pouvoirs étranges, l'amour qui pointe son nez, des compétitions de Quidditch haletantes... Rapidement l'ombre du seigneur des ténèbres va obscurcir le ciel de Poudlard. Vous pouvez admirer les illustrations de cette Fanfiction à l'adresse suivante : 


	2. Prologue

Un homme courait dans les bois à une telle vitesse qu'aucun Moldu n'aurait pu l'apercevoir. Sa silhouette sombre virevoltait entre les branches. Il courait le plus vite possible pour échapper à ses poursuivants. Au nombre de trois, ils le suivaient pratiquement à la même vitesse, filant comme le vent. « arrête toi !» lui criaient ils. Mais rien n'y faisait, l'homme continuait sa folle course pour tenter de les distancer. En arrivant dans une clairière, il fit une halte. Les trois poursuivants le rattrapèrent et l'encerclèrent , chacun sortit une sorte de papier blanc rectangulaire couvert d'écriture étrange.  
  
Tu n'iras pas plus loin, maintenant suis-nous sans discussion sinon nous devrons employez les grands moyens ! Vous ne pourrez pas m'arrêtez, je dois absolument me rendre à Poudlard, et même à trois vous ne pourrez pas me stopper ! ! !  
  
Il prit alors une étrange position et se prépara à se battre. De nombreux oiseaux s'envolèrent dans le ciel, une grande explosion retentit alors dans la clairière. puis tout redevint calme. 


	3. Un bel été

Un bel été  
  
Harry était très heureux, pour une fois ses vacances se passaient « on ne peut mieux ». Ron avait trouvé un petit travail pour se faire de l'argent de poche pendant ses vacances. Se sentant un peu seul, il avait proposé à Harry de venir travailler avec lui, Harry avait accepté sans réfléchir. Non pas qu'Harry manquait d'argent, mais cette opportunité lui permettait de partir de chez les Dursley et d'habiter avec les Weasley durant tout l'été. Harry et Ron travaillaient pendant la journée dans un petit magasin de fournitures scolaires du Chemin de Traverse, un travail peu agréable, où ils côtoyaient la poussière et les toiles d'araignées au plus grand malheur de Ron. Pour Harry, quelque soit la difficulté de son travail rien ne pouvait être pire que passer ses vacances à Privett Drive chez les Dursley. De plus le soir et le week-end chez les Weasley n'avaient rien de comparable. Avec eux, il avait l'impression de vivre dans une famille, sa famille.  
  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry put fêter son anniversaire en famille sans avoir à se cacher. Il reçut de très nombreuses lettres de ses camarades de classe qui lui souhaitaient son anniversaire. Après un somptueux repas d'anniversaire, Harry ouvrit ses cadeaux devant la famille en commençant par le cadeau des parents de Ron. Ils lui avaient offert une superbe photo encadrée où la scène de son duel avec le Maggyar à pointe ne cessait de s'animer. Puis vint le tour du cadeau de Ron, c'était de superbes gants en cuir pour attrapeur. Un cadeau somptueux pour les maigres revenues d'argent de poche de Ron. Ensuite vint le cadeau d'Hermione, qui lui avait offert le livre « l'histoire de Poudlard » qu'il n'avait jamais lu, malgré les recommandations de cette dernière. Ron et Harry prirent alors congé pour monter dans leur chambre afin de lire toutes les cartes qu'il avait reçu. La première qu'Harry lut, fut celle d'Hermione  
  
« Cher Harry, je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire. Je ne savais pas quoi choisir alors j'ai pensé t'offrir «L histoire de Poudlard » en espérant que cela t'incite enfin à le lire. Il est vrai que nous entrons en cinquième année, toi et Ron n'avez toujours pas lu ce livre essentiel pour les étudiants de notre école. J'ai appris que tu passais tes vacances chez Ron et que tu travaillais avec lui au Chemin de Traverse, vous ne manquez pas de courage. Moi je prépare la rentrée, car je viens de recevoir une lettre du professeur McGonagall qui vient de m'annoncer que je devenais Préfet cette année. Je te souhaite une bonne fin de vacance, et te dit rendez vous à la rentré Harry. »  
  
Ron ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il lut le passage où Hermione relatait sa nomination au titre de préfète. Pendant que Harry feuilletait les autres lettres, Ron s'époumonait à critiquer la décision de McGonagall sur le nouveau titre d'Hermione. Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas et continuait à lire ses nombreuses lettres, et l'une d'elles retint plus son attention que les autres. En effet, c'était une lettre de McGonagall :  
  
« Cher M. Potter,  
j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer votre nomination au titre de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. De ce fait, vous serez chargé du planning des entraînements et de l'entretien de l'équipement et du matériel utilisé. C'est une grande responsabilité et je vous fais confiance. J'espère que vous mènerez notre équipe à la victoire une fois encore. Je vous souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Cordialement, Professeur McGonagall. »  
  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il venait d'être promu capitaine de l'équipe. C'était vraiment le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait lui faire. Avec ce titre, il pourrait briller aux yeux de Cho Chang, la jeune fille qui occupait ses pensées et ses rêves. Depuis qu'il l'avait invité au bal l'année dernière et qu'elle avait refusé, il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Le décès de Cédric Diggory n'avait rien arrangé à tout cela. Pour chasser ses idées noires, Harry s'efforça de s'imaginer dans le rôle de capitaine, mais le résultat fut désastreux. Il n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil et ne cessait de revoir des images de Cho défiler dans sa tête. Pour couronner le tout, Ron avait commencé à ronfler.  
  
Après de longs moments à tourner et s'agiter sous ses couvertures, Harry épuisé trouva enfin le sommeil, un sommeil étrange. Il marchait dans une brume sombre sans pouvoir se repérer. La seule chose que ses sens pouvaient percevoir était les paroles d'un homme dans une langue qui lui était inconnue. Se fiant à cette voix il se dirigeait tant bien que mal dans sa direction. Le son devenait de plus en plus fort, et malgré son incompréhension, Harry sentait dans cette voie une détermination froide et implacable. Arrivant enfin le plus près possible de la voix, les brumes se dissipèrent un peu à sa plus grande satisfaction, mais celle-ci fut de courte durée. Devant lui se trouvait un spectacle horrible, Hermione, Ron et Cho étaient apparemment stupefixés. Tous avaient sur le torse un morceau de papier blanc sur lequel des symboles étranges luisaient. Mais pire encore, leur front portait une cicatrice identique à la sienne, encore sanglante. Devant ses trois amis, se tenait un homme dans une tenue sombre, dans sa main droite il tenait une sorte de longue dague d'où gouttait du sang. C'est à l'instant où cet homme se retourna qu'Harry se réveilla en sursaut en criant.  
  
Malgré son cri, Ron ne se réveilla pas. Harry était en sueur, souvent il avait eu des cauchemars sombres mais celui-là était sûrement le pire. C'était le premier où il voyait ses amis souffrir. Etrangement il en était bien plus affecté que lors des précédents. Il ne réussit pas à se rendormir et attendit l'heure du réveil sous ses couvertures. Sa journée fut très étrange, il entra dans un mutisme ne parlant à son entourage que par de courte phrase. Les Weasley en furent tous très inquiets, malgré les réponses rassurante que leur fournissait Harry. Le reste de l'été se passa très bien, et la rentrée arriva bien trop rapidement au goût d'Harry. Ron et lui avait cessé leur travail d'été une semaine avant leur départ pour Poudlard, afin de pouvoir un peu préparer leur rentrée  
  
Après s'être rendus au Chemin de traverse, Harry et Ron partirent acheter leurs manuels et leurs fournitures. Grâce à l'argent qu'ils avaient gagné pendant ces vacances, ils pouvaient acheter des petits extra, surtout Ron qui ne le pouvait pas en temps normal. Harry avait déjà une idée pour l'utilisation de cet argent. Tous les cadeaux de Noël achetés, il se décida à mettre son plan à exécution. Il y avait pensé durant la nuit de son rêve. Il se rendit donc devant le magasin de balai. C'était là qu'il avait aperçu pour la première fois, le nimbus 2000 et l'éclair de feu qu'il avait pu ensuite chevaucher. Il hésitait encore à entrer à l'intérieur car le courage lui manquait. Ce genre de plan n'avait rien à voir avec ses escapades nocturnes dans l'école. Il n'y arrivait pas, toutefois, il prit une grande inspiration et entra dans le magasin. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un gros paquet qui devait être sans aucun doute celui d'un balai.  
  
Alors Potter, on s'est encore acheté un nouveau balai ? Tu espères te hisser à la hauteur du nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard ! La courte phrase, ponctuée d'un petit ricanement ne pouvait venir que de Drago Malefoy. Harry se retourna et le vit comme il s'y attendait. Ce dernier arborait un superbe sourire narquois Qu'est ce que tu as dit Malefoy ? J'ai dit, que je suis le nouveau capitaine des Serpentard et qu'il te faudra autre chose qu'un balai cette année pour me battre. En plus maintenant que Diggory n'est plus là, il ne reste plus que toi et cette Chang comme attrapeurs dignes de moi. Je vous écraserais sans difficulté cette année. Si tu veux convaincre quelqu'un, tu peux toujours parler à Crabbe ou Goyle ! répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules.. Puis Harry alla retrouver Ron Wahou Harry c'est quoi se gros paquet ! ! ! ! C'est un Balai, que je viens d'acheter avec l'argent que l'on a gagné cet été. Mais tu as déjà l'un des meilleurs balais qui soit, pourquoi veux-tu en changer ? A moins que ce soit un cadeau..  
  
Tu es trop curieux Ron. Répliqua-t-il en riant. 


	4. C'est la rentrée

C'est la rentrée  
  
Leur dernière semaine s'écoulait et Harry prit le temps d'écrire une longue lettre à Sirius.  
  
« Cher Parrain Je t'écris pour te raconter un cauchemar qui me hante, et aussi pour te demander un conseil. Voilà la nuit suivant mon anniversaire, j'ai rêvé que mes amis étaient torturés devant mes yeux par un homme masqué et je ne pouvais rien faire. On leur avait fait une cicatrice identique à la mienne, et l'auteur se tenait devant eux dans un étrange costume. J'ai hésité à t'en parler parce que c'est la première fois que je le fais. Pour l'instant je n'avais eu que des cauchemars où je revivais mon face à face avec Voldemort et la mort de Cédric. Ce qui m'a finalement décidé, c'est la présence de mes amis dans ce cauchemar. C'est la première fois que je les vois impliqués de la sorte. A part cela je vais très bien, j'ai fini de travailler avec Ron. Je prépare la rentrée avec une certaine fébrilité, j'ai hâte de reprendre le Quidditch. A ce propos, j'aimerais te demander conseil, je n'ose pas en parler à Ron. Il manque un peu de finesse dans ce domaine, j'aimerais savoir comment approcher une fille. Je t'avouerais que je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Si tu pouvais me conseiller, j'en serais ravi ! J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles rapidement. Harry »  
  
Après l'avoir signée, Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu écrire à son parrain en cavale une telle lettre. Mais après tout, à qui d'autre se confier, Harry pensait qu'en parler à Ron n'était pas une bonne solution. Il demanderait sûrement qui était la fille en question et cela, il préférait ne pas le lui révéler. Il sortit Hedwige de sa cage et lui donna le message, puis elle s'envola. La rentrée s'approchait à grand pas, Harry ne cessait de penser à ce rêve qui le travaillait. Avoir vu ses amis torturés dans ce dernier le terrifiait. Surtout après la mort de Cédric, cela prenait une signification encore plus importante. Que lui souffre de la haine que lui portait Voldemort, passe encore ! Mais que ses amis en pâtissent, cela, il ne pouvait le supporter.  
  
Le jour de leur départ venait déjà d'arriver, et ils étaient tous prêts à partir pour la gare. Arrivés là-bas, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à rejoindre le chemin du quai 9 ¾, où les attendait Hermione. Cette dernière rayonnait et les accueillit avec un sourire éclatant.  
  
Harry, Ron par ici, criait-elle en agitant les bras au dessus de sa tête. Salut Hermione, répondit Harry en remarquant que ses cheveux étaient bien mieux coiffés qu'à l'accoutumé, et rehaussés d'une jolie barrette. Oh Ron tu as drôlement grandi, dit donc. Harry ne le remarquait que maintenant Ron avait effectivement nettement plus grandi que lui, et était maintenant assez grand pour ses quinze ans. Ce dernier tout joyeux de la remarque lui répondit le visage un peu rouge. Oui, oui, je sais. je fais 1m70 maintenant. Et toi Hermione tu as drôlement changé, tes cheveux sont plus .. Enfin moins euh, oui tu as une très jolie barrette. Ah oui c'est vrai c'est un cadeau que Viktor m'a envoyé. C'est une broche auto-coiffante. C'est tellement pratique, je pense jamais à me coiffer correctement, et cette broche m'est bien utile je dois dire. Ron se mit alors à hurler, prit d'un accès de rage -QUUUUUUUUUUOIIIIIIIIII tu correspond avec lui, et bien ça fait plaisir, tu écris à Harry, à Viktor, mais jamais à moi. D'abord surprise par la réaction de Ron, Hermione répondit d'un ton cinglant Je te signale que Harry et Viktor m'écrivent EUX par contre toi, tu sembles avoir oublié que tu as Coq pour envoyer des messages. En tout cas, c'est pas la galanterie qui t'étouffe !  
  
Hermione partit alors avec ses affaires en direction du train. Harry eu le temps de remarquer que ses yeux rougissaient. L'année commençait plutôt mal. Ron monta dans le train en silence. Harry, Ron, Fred, Georges et Ginny trouvèrent un compartiment libre et s'y installèrent. Fred et Georges parlaient avec Harry de son nouveau poste de Capitaine. Ces trois là se voyaient déjà à nouveau victorieux de la coupe de Quidditch. Pendant le voyage, Harry se trouvait un peu mal à l'aise, l'absence d'Hermione dans le compartiment le rendait triste. Il ressentait la même tristesse que lorsque Ron et lui avait vécu une période identique l'année précédente. Le reste du voyage se déroula tranquillement.  
  
Arrivés à destination, la nuit venait juste de tomber, ils prirent les calèches pour se rendre rapidement à l'école pendant que les premières années traversaient le lac. Ils s'installèrent tous dans la grande salle, à la table de Gryffondor. Pour Harry c'était sa cinquième rentrée et pourtant ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'il pouvait assister à la cérémonie de répartition dans les quatre maisons de l'école. Le banquet comme à son habitude était superbe. Tous les professeurs étaient assis à leur table, excepté le Professeur McGonagall qui s'occupait d'accueillir les nouveaux. Mais cette année, il y avait trois sièges supplémentaires à leur table, ceux ci était encore inoccupés. 


	5. Une rentrée originale

Une rentrée originale  
  
La grande porte de la salle s'ouvrit et les premières années précédées du Professeur McGonagall entrèrent. C'était la première fois que Harry remarquait que les nouveaux étaient petits, cela devait être dû à sa propre croissance. La répartition se passa comme d'habitude, le Choixpeau magique choisissait les maisons respectives de chaque nouveaux arrivants. Ils étaient appelés par ordre alphabétique, par Miss McGonagall. Lorsque le premier élève fut désigné pour se rendre à la table des Serpentard, Harry ne regarda pas ces derniers. Il savait qu'il apercevrait Drago en train de rire de lui ou de comploter avec ses comparses. Mais lorsque le nom de Serdaigle retentit, son regard se tourna automatiquement vers la table de cette maison et se fixa sur Cho Chang, elle était encore plus belle que l'année d'avant. Elle avait laissé pousser ses longs cheveux noirs de jais, qui lui tombait jusqu'au milieu du dos. Leur regard se croisèrent un moment, Harry détourna rapidement ses yeux par timidité. Hermione était très concentrée sur les futurs membres de Gryffondor. Dès que la répartition fut terminée, Dumbledore se leva pour faire son éternel discours de début d'année :  
  
Mes chers élève, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année. Pour les nouveaux arrivants je vous signale qu'il est interdit de se promener dans la forêt. Sinon les professeurs et moi même allons tout mettre en ?uvre pour que cette année se passe mieux que l'année dernière. L'organisation de la coupe de feu marquant le début de nombreux échanges internationaux entre les écoles de sorcellerie, nous accueillerons pendant toute l'année trois représentants de l'école de sorcellerie de Kyoto au japon, un professeur et deux élèves de dernière année.  
  
La grande porte s'ouvrit et trois personnes entrèrent et marchèrent jusqu'à l'estrade sur laquelle se trouvait la table des professeurs. La grande salle était parcouru de murmure.  
  
Allons, allons un peu de silence, jeunes gens laissons nos invités se présenter  
  
Le plus âgé des trois, s'avança d'un pas. Il était d'une cinquantaine d'années, un visage souriant, il portait une grande tunique noire dont la coupe était des plus étranges. Malgré sa petite taille, sa présence s'imposait dans toute la salle, si bien que dès qu'il parla tous les murmures se turent.  
  
Bonsoir, je suis le Professeur Zenigata, de l'école de Shugenja « Ryukensho » de Kyoto. Je vous enseignerai avec plaisir nos arcanes ancestraux. Konbanwa, je suis Yuri Asamiya, représentante du Dojo Asamiya, je suis élève de l'école de Ryukensho, ravie de faire votre connaissance. C'était une jeune fille au long cheveux noir en kimono qui venait de se présenter en arborant un grand sourire.  
  
Le troisième était un garçon au regard sombre et aux cheveux noirs. Il portait un uniforme noir et un bandeau blanc dans les cheveux. Il fixait la table des Serpentard du regard et en particulier Drago, Crabbe et Goyle. Harry remarqua que Drago et ses deux comparses qui avaient l'air moqueur en regardant la présentation des deux premiers étrangers, détournèrent le regard devant celui de ce garçon qui resta à les fixer pendant un instant puis se présenta.  
  
Je suis Kaede Kusanagi, du clan Kusanagi, protecteur de la maison impérial et chasseur de démon.  
  
Malefoy en entendant son nom ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, rompant le silence de la salle. Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise « Monsieur Malefoy, qu'est ce que cela signifie ?». Mais pendant ce temps le jeune Kaede se dirigeait promptement vers Drago. Harry remarqua que son visage était impassible, seul ses yeux exprimaient une fureur contenue. Drago ne l'avait pas encore vu et continuait de rire mais au moment où il s'en aperçut, il cessa de rire pour afficher son expression habituelle ( mélange de mépris et de prétention). Cependant, elle s'effaça rapidement lorsque Kaede le prit par le col et le souleva au-dessus de son banc.  
  
- Tu te moques du nom de mon clan ? Je demande réparation pour cette offense envers mes ancêtres sur le champ. Sur ce il jeta Malefoy à terre, ce dernier complètement paniqué, ne se releva pas tout de suite. Je réclame un combat selon nos traditions, puisque je suis l'offensé. Et ce immédiatement, hurla Kaede en regardant Dumbledore droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier s'était levé, et avait accouru malgré son grand âge vers ces deux là. Veuillez l'excuser, Kusanagi San, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'est encore qu'un jeune élève qui ne connaît pas l'étiquette des relations internationales. Cela n'excuse pas son attitude, il s'est raillé du nom de mes compatriotes, et du mien ! Cette offense ne pourrait être effacée par de simple excuses. Cela suffit Kusanagi San, ce jeune homme va s'excuser et je vous demande au nom de notre école d'oublier cet incident. Cria le professeur Zenigata. Kaede croisât ses bras sur sa poitrine, et regarda Drago droit dans les yeux. J'attends tes excuses, puisque je n'aurai pas d'autre réparation pour ton attitude.  
  
On aurait dit que l'on demandait à Drago d'embrasser un détraqueur tellement son visage était grimaçant lorsqu'il balbutia un timide « je m'excuse ». Un long silence dans la salle suivit, puis Kaede desserra ses bras et salua Dumbledore par une légère inclinaison de son buste vers l'avant, geste que Dumbledor répéta aussitôt. L'incident passé, les nouveaux arrivants se rendirent à la table des professeurs, et le repas put alors enfin commencer.  
  
Harry riait aux éclats à la table des Gryffondor avec ses camarades de la mésaventure que venait de subir Drago. Le repas se passa très bien. Hermione prenait son rôle de préfet très au sérieux et assommait les nouvelles recrus avec des monceaux de recommandations. Ron ne cessait de faire des remarques acides sur la façon dont Hermione prenait son rôle au sérieux, parfois en la singeant. Rapidement vint le moment où le repas se termina. Chaque maison devait rejoindre leur dortoir respectif. Mais le professeur Dumbledor demanda un moment de silence avant que tous les élèves ne se lèvent de leur place.  
  
Mes chers élèves, avant que se termine ce repas, et que vous repartiez dans vos maisons respectives, je tiens à vous dire certaines choses sur l'année qui va se dérouler. Tout d'abord, nous allons reprendre les compétitions de Quidditch cette année, ces dernières ayant été suspendu l'année dernière afin de permettre le déroulement de la coupe de feu. Le professeur qui assurera le cour de défense contre les forces du mal, n'étant pas encore arrivé; J'assurerai moi même ces cours. Voilà ce sera tout pour ce soir, bonne fin de repas et bon courage pour cette année. » Dit-il en saluant l'ensemble des élèves avec son gobelet.  
  
Après que le repas fut fini, Hermione emmena tous les nouveaux élèves de Gryffondor dans leur dortoir. Harry et Ron la suivaient, de toute évidence le spectacle les amusaient beaucoup. Rapidement le petit groupe arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Hermione s'éclaircit la voix.  
  
C'est à vous que je m'adresse les nouveaux, ceci est l'entrée du dortoir des Gryffondor. Il vous faudra donner le mot de passe pour pouvoir entrer, si vous l'oublier il vous sera alors impossible d'ouvrir le passage alors faites attention. Ne le répétez surtout à aucune autre personne, il doit être connu seulement des élèves de Gryffondor.  
  
La grosse dame demanda alors le mot de passe à Hermione  
  
Dracoliche  
  
Le portrait se mit à coulisser et les élèves s'engouffrèrent dans le dortoir. Rapidement Harry et Ron retrouvèrent leur lit respectif ainsi que leurs affaires. Ils s'installèrent.  
  
Dis Ron, tu as l'air drôlement en colère contre Hermione. Bein oui c'est clair, j'ai vraiment l'impression que je ne compte pas à ses yeux, franchement elle m'ignore ou quoi ? Mais non tu sais bien que tu es un de ses meilleurs amis, mais tu devrais peut-être faire preuve de plus de considération envers elle aussi, non ? Moi je veux bien, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être à ta hauteur, ou à celle de l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Bulgarie. Dit-il d'un air maussade. Oh mais Ron, tu risques rien venant de moi, dit Harry en comprenant ce qui tracassait Ron. Ah tu es sûr, mais j'avais peur que.. Puis Ron s'interrompit. Harry remarqua la gène de son ami. Ron, tu sais tu peux m'en parler, tu es mon meilleur ami. Merci Harry, mais pas aujourd'hui, je me sens un peu fatigué. J'aimerais me coucher. On n'en reparlera demain. Oui tu as raison moi aussi, je me sens un peu las.  
  
Harry se coucha rapidement. Il ne trouva pas tout de suite le sommeil. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu soutenir le regard de Cho, qu'allait elle penser de lui. Il lui tardait de recevoir la réponse de Sirius. En plus, voilà que Ron craignait une rivalité entre eux deux, à croire qu'il éprouvait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers Hermione. Cette pensée le fit sourire, puis il s'endormit. 


	6. Les shugenja

Les Shugenja  
  
Le lendemain, après une matinée avec un cours de potion assez morne,. Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent à la table de Gryffondor pour le repas de midi. Ils étaient tous les trois très impatients, en effet l'après- midi s'annonçait des plus intéressant car ils allaient assister à leur premier cours d'échanges internationaux et ainsi découvrir l'art des sorciers japonais. Pour s'y préparer, Hermione lisait assidûment un des livres sur ce sujet. Quant à Harry et Ron ils ne cessaient de poser des questions à Fred et Georges, qui revenaient de ce cours. Mais les seuls renseignements qu'ils en obtinrent, ne les satisfirent pas. Fred et Georges ne parlaient que de la jolie Yuri et ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur elle. Tout à coup, la voix du professeur McGonagall interrompit leur conversation.  
  
Excusez-moi, Monsieur Potter, puis-je vous parler quelques instants ?  
  
Manquant de s'étouffer en avalant de travers un petit pain, Harry bredouilla la bouche pleine  
  
beuin sûre modammmeeuuuu. Mr Potter, vous savez que Dubois a fini sa scolarité parmi nous, ainsi nous n'avons plus de gardien dans notre équipe, j'en ai trouvé un nouveau. Venez Warner.  
  
Un élève approcha, Harry ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Il était grand et fin avec de longs cheveux noirs qui lui cachaient une partie du visage.  
  
Bonjour, je m'appelle Ed Warner, je suis en troisième année. Dit-il d'une voix monocorde en tendant la main vers Harry. Professeur, c'est super d'avoir trouver un nouveau gardien, répondit Harry, surpris en serrant la main de Warner. Mais que dois-je faire exactement ? Et bien Mr Potter en tant que nouveau capitaine de l'équipe, c'est à vous de vous occuper de son entraînement, de son matériel et de son insertion dans l'équipe ! De toute façon, dans deux semaines, lors du premier entraînement, j'annoncerai votre nomination au reste de l'équipe. Oh, bien sûr Professeur ! Dit Harry en regardant les Jumeaux qui lui faisaient de grands clins d'?il. J'attends beaucoup de vous Mr Potter, nous avons déjà gagné il y a deux ans la coupe de Quidditch, j'espère que nous renouvellerons l'exploit avec vous à la tête de l'équipe. Euh oui bien sûr Madame, je ferai tout mon possible répondit Harry. Bien Mr Potter, je vais vous laisser il me semble que vous devez vous rendre dans peu de temps à votre premier cours avec nos correspondants japonais.  
  
Sur ce, Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent leurs affaires et se rendirent sur le terrain d'entraînement de vol, où devait avoir lieu ce fameux cours. En arrivant, ils virent que tous les élèves de cinquième année étaient présent quelque soit leur maison. Devant eux se trouvaient les trois étrangers, dans des tenues qui devaient correspondre à leurs robes de sorciers. Les deux hommes portaient de longs pantalons très larges ressemblant à une robe, avec un haut de kimono blanc. Quand à la jeune fille, ses vêtements de couleur blanc étaient composés avec de grand pan de tissu ample surhaussée d'une touche de rouge au niveau des poignets.  
  
Approchez, scandait le professeur Zenigata, n'ayez pas peur nous n'allons pas vous molester.  
  
Un long silence s'installa parmi les élèves, puis le professeur Zenigata se mit a rire.  
  
Bien alors commençons, vous connaissez mes assistants, tout d'abord Mademoiselle Asamiya, notre spécialiste des enchantements et de la défense contre les forces du mal. La jeune fille en tenue blanche fit un petit signe de la main à l'assemblée avec un grand sourire, la plupart des garçons de l'assistance furent charmés par cette attention. On pouvait entendre des murmures de compliments parmi eux. Effectivement, la jeune fille avait beaucoup de charme, avec ses grands cheveux noirs, qui n'était pas sans rappeler ceux de Cho à Harry.  
  
Et Kaede Kusanagi notre spécialiste de la chasse aux créatures maléfiques, ainsi que le grand spécialiste des runes de feu.  
  
Bonjour répondit le jeune homme, avec un visage impassible et sombre.  
  
Bien à présent que les présentations sont faites, nous allons commencer le cours. Nous allons d'abord répondre à quelques questions que vous vous posez. Qui a des questions parmi vous ?  
  
De nombreuses mains se dressèrent dans l'assistance. Si bien que le professeur Zenigata ne savait laquelle choisir, il se décida alors à interroger un élève de Poufsouffle au hasard.  
  
Toi mon garçon, quelle est ta question ?  
Et bien professeur, je me demandais pourquoi vous n'aviez pas de baguette sur vous ? Comment faites vous pour lancer un sortilège sans baguette ?  
Ah voilà une très bonne question, jeune homme, et bien nous autres Shugenja, lançons nos sortilèges avec ceci, dit il en sortant un petit morceau de papier rectangulaire blanc orner de drôle d'inscriptions dessus. Voici un Shiki, c'est une sorte de papier ensorcelé, les inscriptions que vous voyez ici, nous permettent de lui insuffler notre énergie magique et donc de lui donner le pouvoir du sort que nous lançons. Tout comme vos baguettes vous permettent de canaliser votre énergie. Par exemple ...  
  
Le professeur prit le Shiki entre les doigts de sa main droite, marmonna quelque chose dans sa langue natale, et son Shiki se mit à briller d'une faible lueur, puis il le lança sur l'élève le plus proche de lui. Le pauvre Neville se retrouva victime du sortilège Locomotor Mortis.  
  
Un drôle de silence précéda pendant quelques instants de grands applaudissements. Le professeur Zenigata croisa ses doigts d'une manière étrange devant son visage puis cria « MATE ! » et le petit papier collé sur le front de Neville se consuma rapidement en libérant ce dernier.  
  
Et voilà comment nous lançons nos sortilèges dans notre pays, cela doit vous semblez très bizarre mais c'est très pratique et permet quelques libertés que les baguettes ne permettent pas. D'autres questions ? ? Malefoy leva alors la main avec un sourire narquois.  
Monsieur est il vrai que vous vivez avec les moldus ?  
Mais tout à fait jeune homme, répondit le professeur Zenigata. Ce qui souleva un brouhaha dans les rangs des élèves.  
Mais c'est une honte, c'est dégradant ! cria Malefoy au milieu du tumulte de protestation des Serpentard  
  
Le professeur Zenigata le regarda avec un air de surprise et d'amusement  
Mais pas du tout voyons, nous autres vivons avec les Moldus sans nous cacher. Nous avons beaucoup à apprendre d'eux. Contrairement à vous autres sorciers européens nous n'avons pas été pourchassés et exterminés par les Moldus. Dans notre pays, les gens nous admirent bien qu'une grande majorité aujourd'hui ne croit plus en nos pouvoirs et préfère se fier à la science. Les japonais sont très attachés aux traditions et nous en faisons partie voilà tout.  
  
Mais ce sont des êtres inférieurs ! s'écria Malefoy.  
  
L'expression souriante du Professeur Zenigata, venait de faire place à un air sérieux mais doux.  
  
Oh mais pas du tout, nous avons même appris à mélanger nos arts magiques avec les arts de combats Moldu. Nous considérons que nous sommes tous les habitants de la terre, magicien ou non. Chacun apportant une part à ce grand édifice qu'est le monde. D'après moi, les magiciens européens vivent depuis trop longtemps en autarcie, et cela n'est pas forcément très profitable.  
  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait un magicien parler d'échanges avec les Moldus. Mais il n'était pas le seul, les autres semblaient soit aussi surpris, soit extrêmement choqués. Malefoy porté par les protestation de ses camarades de Serpentard, s'avança un peu plus.  
  
Mais enfin, comment ces gens sans pouvoirs magiques pourraient nous apporter quelques choses à nous autres sorciers, tout ceci est ridicule. Vous n'allez tout de même pas nous faire un cours sur les Moldus. Malefoy paradait devant les Serpentard, qui l'acclamaient.  
  
Ohhhhh et bien jeune homme que diriez vous de faire un duel contre un de mes deux étudiants, vous utiliserez votre baguette et vos sortilèges. Quand à eux, ils utiliseront nos arts de combats issus de plusieurs siècles d'échanges avec les Moldus. Si les Moldus nous sont aussi inférieurs que ça, vous n'aurez aucun mal à ridiculiser mes étudiants, n'est ce pas ?  
  
Et comment ! hurla Malefoy j'accepte ! il s'avança devant le professeur Zenigata, en sortant sa baguette de sa robe. Les Serpentard scandaient son nom. Zenigata sourit de nouveau  
Très bien voici les règles, je vous laisse choisir lequel de mes étudiants vous voulez affronter. De plus afin d'être équitable, celui que vous choisirez n'aura le droit que d'utiliser deux sortilèges. Le premier sera un sort de bouclier et le deuxième un sort de rapidité. Cela vous convient-il, jeune homme ?  
Bien sûr, et je choisis. Malefoy regarda les deux jeunes japonais un instant. Kaede le fixait avec des yeux durs en faisant craquer ses doigts. Yuri, elle souriait gentiment en rajustant sa tunique et en replaçant une sorte de fourreau dans la grande ceinture de tissu blanc qui lui enserrait la taille.  
La fille ! dit Drago en la pointant du doigt.  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui, et ils se placèrent face à face à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Drago souriait de toutes ses dents, en pointant sa baguette sur la jeune fille. Cette dernière, avait joint ses mains devant son visage, ses doigts se croisant de façon complexe. D'un coup Malefoy entama le duel : « Stupefix !», son sort jaillit de sa baguette et fusa sur Yuri. Elle ne bougeait pas mais marmonnait dans sa langue natale, le sortilège de Malefoy se brisa dans un éclat de lumière contre une sorte de bouclier qui l'entourait. Avant qu'il ne se remette de sa surprise, Yuri sprinta dans sa direction à une vitesse incroyable. Si bien que Drago et elle se retrouvèrent au corps à corps, il tenta de lancer un nouveau sortilège « EXPULS. ». Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son incantation, Yuri lui avait saisi le poignet et le désarma d'un mouvement souple, puis le projeta à terre en lui tordant le bras.  
  
Tu abandonnes ? lui demanda t - elle avec son joli accent.  
Pas question ! hurla t - il, mais elle força un peu sur sa prise lui tordant un peu plus le bras. Oui c'est bon j'abandonne, cracha t - il le visage déformé par la colère et la douleur.  
  
Yuri lui lâcha le bras, en lui souriant « Gomen » lui dit-elle en l'aidant à se relever. Malefoy semblait étrange, Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était gêné ou humilié. Les élèves se mirent à éclater de rire (excepté les Serpentard) en voyant le visage pâle de Drago rougir. Zenigata reprit la parole.  
  
Merci pour ce petit duel, qui a pu vous montrer que les arts de combats Moldu peuvent être très utile même pour des sorciers.  
  
Le reste du cours passa bien trop vite au goût d'Harry. Il resta en admiration devant les prouesses de Kaede à contrôler le feu avec ses mains. Ce garçon arrivait à faire jaillir des flammes de ses mains et à les contrôler à volonté. Le cours terminé, Harry et Ron partirent en direction de la salle commune des Griffondors, tandis qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque sans leur adresser un mot.  
  
Tu sais Ron si j'étais toi, je m'excuserais auprès d'Hermione. Je crois que tu lui as fait beaucoup de peine, à la gare.  
Tu as peut être raison Harry, mais j'ai aussi ma fierté tu comprends.  
  
Ron continuait d'expliquer à Harry pourquoi il ne s'excusait pas, mais ce dernier ne l'entendait plus. Il venait de voir Cho de l'autre coté du cloître. Elle portait des livres sous son bras. Harry fut étonné de la voir seule, elle qui d'habitude étaient toujours accompagnée par nombre de ses amies. Elle paraissait aussi très triste.  
  
Ohé Harry tu m'écoutes ou quoi ?  
Euh non pas vraiment. Excuse-moi Ron, je pensais à l'an dernier. Et à la mort de Cédric, tu sais ça me hante souvent.  
Arrête d'y penser, c'est pas ta faute. Allons voir Fred et Georges, je suis sûr qu'ils auront un truc pour te remonter le moral. 


	7. Les portes malheurs

Les portes malheurs  
  
Les semaines passaient paisiblement, les cours devenaient de plus en plus durs. Mais pour une fois l'année se passait dans le calme pour Harry. Rien ne venait troubler la vie de l'école. Ron et Hermione restaient très distants, au grand dam d'Harry. Les jumeaux Weasley complotaient quelque chose car ils étaient très souvent en compagnie de Yuri et Kaede. Lorsque Harry les apercevaient tous les quatre, ils riaient toujours beaucoup. Mais à la moindre tentative d'approche, ils se mettaient à parler des cours de la journée. Harry étaient pourtant sûr que ce n'était pas le sujet de leur conversation de départ.  
  
Au début du mois d'octobre, Le professeur McGonagall demanda à chaque élève de Gryffondor de préparer un exposé sur le sujet de son choix pour début novembre. Harry avait rapidement trouvé un sujet. Dès la sortie du cours, il pensait que Sirius pourrait sûrement l'aider. En repensant à son parrain, Harry se demanda quand il recevrait la réponse à sa lettre. En arrivant au dortoir des Gryffondor, il vit qu'Hedwige avait déposé une lettre sur son lit. Harry sourit, enfin la réponse de Sirius, il s allongea et commença à la lire.  
  
« Bonjour Harry, J'ai bien reçu ton message. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ton rêve, je pense que c'est une façon d'exprimer tes angoisses sur les risques qu'encourt tes amis par rapport à tu sais qui. Il n'y a pas de risque, pour l'instant, enfin c'est mon avis. Essaye un peu d'oublier la mort de Cédric, ne culpabilise pas et pense à l'avenir. Je pense que tes cauchemars vont s'estomper avec le temps.  
La deuxième partie de ta lettre, m'a un peu amusé mais rassuré aussi. Si tu penses aux filles, c'est bon signe pour oublier tout ce que tu as vécu l'an dernier. Alors comme ça, tu souhaites avoir des conseils, je ne sais pas si ce que je vais te dire te sera bien utile. Tu sais cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire la coure à une femme. Je vais donc te donner des conseils qui date de l'époque où ton père et moi étions à Poudlard.  
Alors voilà comment je m'y prendrais pour séduire une fille : dans un premier temps essaye de devenir plus proche d'elle mais en tant qu'ami et non en tant que prétendant. Cela te permettra de ne pas être trop maladroit. Essaye de connaître un peu mieux sa personnalité, ses goûts, afin de mieux la connaître et de la comprendre. Si tu arrives déjà à faire ça, tu auras franchi un cap. J'espère que tu n'es pas aussi maladroit que ton père.  
  
Tiens moi au courant.  
Ton parrain Sirius Black  
  
PS : tu as le bonjour de Buck. »  
  
Harry était ravi des conseils de son parrain, mais comment faire pour aborder Cho même en tant qu'ami. En tout cas Sirius avait raison, ce rêve ne devait pas être très important, en plus il ne le faisait plus. Harry décida alors de répondre à cette lettre.  
  
« Cher parrain, Je te remercie pour ta lettre. Je vais tenter de suivre tes conseils, même si je trouve cela très difficile à faire. Au fait, je vais devoir faire un exposé pour le début du mois de novembre. Je penses le faire sur les Animagus, pourrais tu me renseigner toi qui en es un ?  
  
Merci d'avance  
  
Affectueusement Harry. »  
  
Harry demanda à Ron s'il pouvait utiliser Coq pour envoyer sa lettre. Puis il descendit dans la salle commune. Il aperçut les jumeaux Weasley en train de faire de la calligraphie. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.il s'approcha doucement derrière eux.  
  
Hey Fred, Georges que faites vous ?  
  
Les jumeaux sursautèrent, Fred lâcha son pinceau et tacha la nappe de la table.  
  
Harry, ça va pas de nous faire des coups pareils. s'exclama Georges. Oui c'est vrai, tu vois bien ce qu'on fait. Ce sont des Shiki, mais on a encore du mal à en faire correctement. Et bien dites donc, vous prenez les cours d'échanges internationaux très aux sérieux . Exact Harry cela nous changes, des cours habituels. Dit Georges d'un ton si sérieux qu'Harry sentit qu'ils préparaient quelque chose. Et dans ce cas, Harry savait qu'il était inutile de chercher à en savoir plus.  
  
Le lendemain Harry décida de commencer à chercher de la documentation pour son exposé sur les Animagus. Si bien qu'après le repas du soir, il parti à la bibliothèque. Il entra et chercha quelques livres sur ce sujet, puis se dirigea vers la salle de lecture. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, les élèves étaient souvent regroupés par maison. Harry chercha une table avec des Gryffondor, et se dirigea vers Colins Crivey qui travaillait en compagnie de son jeune frère. Mais au moment où il allait poser ses deux livres sur leur table ; il aperçut Cho toute seule à une autre. Il avait là une occasion de mettre à profit les conseils de son parrain, il hésita puis en inspirant profondément se dirigea vers sa table.  
  
Humm humm, fit-il en se raclant la gorge, excuse moi, je peux m'asseoir ici ?  
  
Cho fut surprise par la voix de Harry.  
  
Oh Harry, oui bien sûr que tu peux.  
  
Harry n'arrivait pas à le croire, mais elle avait bien accepté. Il s'assit et posa ses livres en face d'elle, et maintenant qu'allait-il faire. Elle s'était replongée dans ses livres, il n'osa pas entamer la discussion et ouvrit un de ses livres. Il l'a regardait, qu'elle était jolie. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard, elle sortit la tête de son livre et le regarda d'un air surprit. Harry gêné, replongea le regard dans son livre.  
  
Harry, je peux te poser une question ?  
  
Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Cho lui adressait la parole. Cela allait lui faciliter la tâche, il se sentait tout à coup moins timide.  
  
Bien sûr ! bredouilla t-il Dis-moi Harry, je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi. Mais pourrais tu me raconter comment est mort Cédric ?  
  
Harry ne s'attendait pas à ça, d'ailleurs il mit un peu de temps à répondre à la question. Mais il comprit que Cho n'en savait pas plus que ce que Dumbledor avait dit à la fin de l'année précédente. Après tout, elle était sortie avec Cédric. Harry comprenait son désir de savoir. Il se mit à lui raconter l'histoire, d'une traite.  
  
Voilà Cho, c'est comme ça que cela s'est passé ! Ah dit-elle le visage un peu triste. Je te remercie. Je préfère savoir, tu sais, je n'ai pas cessé d'imaginer toute sorte de scénario. Maintenant au moins je sais ce qu'il en est. Oh mais c'est bien normal, tu sais. Euh, je peux te poser une question ? Evidement que tu peux Harry, sauf si tu veux connaître les tactiques de notre équipe. Dit-elle en souriant. Voilà, j'ai remarqué depuis quelques jours que tu es souvent seule. Je veux dire sans tes amies de Serdaigle. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Oh tu as remarqué ça Harry ! Et bien en fait, mes amies pensent que je porte malheur. Hein ? ? ? Oui, comme je sortais avec Cédric et qu'il est mort l'an dernier. elle laissa un blanc dans sa phrase. Et puis lors du premier cours de divination, le professeur Trelawney a dit que j'étais sous une mauvaise influence vu que mon anniversaire était le 31 octobre le soir d'Halloween. Elle m'a prédit que des événements funeste m'attendait cette année. Depuis mes amies préfèrent ne pas trop me fréquenter. Mais quel idiote celle là. S'exclama Harry qui avait aussi été victime des affres du Professeur de divination. Pardon Harry ? se renfrogna Cho Ohh non je ne disais pas ça pour toi, mais je parlais du professeur Trelawney. Moi aussi à chaque fois elle m'annonce ma mort. J'ai appris à ne plus la prendre au sérieux. Je préfère ça, dit elle, en agitant son doigt de façon réprobateur mais avec un grand sourire. Je te comprends tu sais, j'ai un peu vécu ça lors de ma deuxième année. Lorsque la chambre des secrets a été rouverte. Tout le monde pensait que j'étais l'héritier de Serpentard et que je m'attaquais aux enfants de Moldu. Même mes camarades de Gryffondor m'évitaient, c'était pas facile à vivre comme situation.  
  
Ils continuèrent de parler un long moment. Cho se rendit compte qu'elle devait rentrer dans son dortoir. En effet, Harry n'avait pas vu le temps passer, mais il se faisait tard et lui aussi devait rentrer. En rangeant ses affaires, Cho remercia Harry de lui avoir tenu compagnie. Sans même y penser Harry lui demanda  
  
Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?  
  
Cho le regarda avec un petit sourire tendre, les joues un peu rose. Je veux bien Harry, c'est très gentil de ta part.  
  
Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque presque vide et prirent la direction du dortoir des Serdaigles. Harry était aux anges, il accompagnait Cho jusqu'à son dortoir. Apparemment les conseils de Sirius portaient leurs fruits, bien au delà des espérances d'Harry. Ils marchaient tous les deux en parlant de Quidditch, la nuit venait de tomber.  
  
Soudain Harry se sentit très mal, il avait l'impression d'être épié. Une présence oppressante venait troubler cet instant avec Cho, il s'arrêta un instant et se retourna pour regarder derrière lui. Pendant un instant il avait cru apercevoir une silhouette se cacher derrière un pilier.  
  
Harry qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Cho étonnée de cet arrêt soudain. Rien, je dois me faire des idées dit il.  
  
Ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à la porte donnant sur le dortoir des Serdaigles. Harry était concentré sur cette présence qu'il continuait de ressentir. Pas de doute on le suivait. Il préférait ne pas en parler à Cho. Cette dernière lui dit bonsoir, le visage un peu étonnée devant ce changement d'attitude soudaine. Harry repartit en direction de la salle des Gryffondor, la présence se faisait de plus en plus oppressante et même malfaisante. Harry eut beau se retourner trois fois et lancer des sortilèges « Lumos » pour essayer de voir qui était là. Rien à faire, il ne vit personne. Il arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Il hésitait à donner le mot de passe, il était sûr d'être épié. Puis finalement il se dit qu'il devait devenir paranoïaque depuis la renaissance de Voldemort. Dracoliche  
  
Il entra dans le dortoir, puis se coucha la tête pleine d'images de cette soirée avec Cho. Maintenant il arriverait à lui parler, c'était déjà une grande avancée. En plus il avait appris sa date d'anniversaire, ce n'était pas grand chose mais il se sentait tellement heureux qu'il s'endormit profondément très rapidement. 


	8. Reprise du Quidditch

Reprise du Quidditch  
  
Mi octobre, les entraînements de Quidditch devaient reprendre. Harry en tant que capitaine se devait d'organiser les séances et réserver le terrain. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela était aussi prenant, il n'avait que peu de temps pour le reste de son travail scolaire. Il avait réussi à obtenir deux plages horaires dans la semaine, le samedi matin et le mardi soir. Toute la difficulté de cette préparation fut oubliée dès que Harry enfourcha à nouveau son balai. La première séance consista à entraîner leur nouveau gardien, Ed Warner. Ce dernier était excellent, pendant toute une série de tirs les trois poursuiveuses de l'équipe ne parvinrent à lui inscrire qu'un seul but. Toute l'équipe reconnut qu'il avait beaucoup de talent.  
  
Le soir, tous les joueurs discutaient dans la salle commune autour du feu, des prochains matchs et de leurs adversaires. Les jumeaux Weasley avait rapidement lié amitié avec Ed.  
  
Notre premier match se fera dans une semaine. Nous affronterons l'équipe des Serdaigle. C'est une bonne équipe, il faudra se méfier particulièrement de leur nouveau capitaine, Philip Calahan. C'est un excellent poursuiveur qui a une excellente vision du jeu et un très bon sens du jeu d'équipe. Il faudra aussi prendre en compte leur attrapeuse Cho Chang qui est excellente. Elle est surtout dangereuse pour toi Harry ! répliqua Georges.  
  
Georges était-il au courant des sentiments qu'éprouve Harry pour elle, ou bien faisait-il allusion au fait que lui seul pourrait lutter contre Cho en tant qu'attrapeur ? Harry reprit son exposé.  
  
Cette année, la seule équipe qui ne devrait pas nous poser de problème, ce sont les Poufsouffle. Ils n'ont pas vraiment de joueurs particulièrement bons, leur attaque est moyenne mais ils ont une bonne défense. Les matchs clefs seront : le premier contre Serdaigle et le dernier contre les Serpentard.  
  
La soirée se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur. Les jumeaux commencèrent à lancer des blagues sur l'équipe de Serpentard, ce qui mit une bonne ambiance. Mais aux alentours de dix heures du soir, Hermione vint les rappeler à l'ordre.  
  
Harry qu'est ce que c'est que ce vacarme. En tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, tu dois faire respecter un peu le calme. Je te préviens, d'ici cinq minutes, je ne veux plus entendre un seul bruit. Euh oui excuse nous Hermione. Bon et bien on arrête là pour ce soir. Nous reprendrons samedi, après l'entraînement. Bonne nuit à tous et à toutes.  
  
Tous les membres de l'équipe partirent se coucher. Harry visualisait les matchs dans sa tête, puis il finit par s'endormir. Mais il se remit à faire le même cauchemar que pendant l'été. Cette fois, le rêve était plus précis, il voyait ses amis toujours immobilisés. Chacun avait une cicatrice identique à la sienne sur le front, et cette fois Harry reconnut le papier qui brillait sur leur torse, c'était un Shiki. Cette fois, l'homme en vêtement sombre le regardait, Harry ne pouvait pas voir son visage caché par une cagoule. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement, comme parcourus par de l'énergie. Tout semblait flou, Harry ne voyait plus ses amis derrière cet homme, mais la salle des Gryffondor. L'homme ne le regardait plus, mais fouillait ses affaires. Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il rêvait ou pas, il tenta de se lever mais la fatigue le rendait lourd. La silhouette se retourna, il y eu un bruit sourd, un nuage de fumée mauve se forma. Lorsqu'il se dissipa, tout était normal dans le dortoir. Harry s'effondra dans son lit.  
  
Le lendemain, il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir, si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve, ou s'il s'était bien réveillé, mais dans ce cas, un inconnu serait rentré dans le dortoir et avait fouillé ses affaires. Pourtant après vérification, rien n'avait été déplacé ou prit. Pour être plus sûr, il demanda à Hermione si quelqu'un était entré pendant la nuit. Elle lui répondit que le seul fait marquant de la soirée, était le chahut de l'équipe de Quidditch.  
  
Halloween approchait rapidement, Harry se demandait si finalement il oserait mettre son plan à exécution. Avec les conseils que Sirius lui avait donné, il commençait à douter de la pertinence de ce plan. Ce n'est que le matin d'Halloween qu'il trouva une solution qui lui semblait être idéale. Très tôt le matin, il quitta le dortoir pour se rendre à la volière. Il avait prit sa cape d'invisibilité, mais pas pour le cacher. Il l'avait en effet enveloppée autour d'un gros objet. Il choisit un hibou grand duc adulte et lui donna le gros paquet. Puis il repartit en direction de la grande salle de banquet pour prendre son petit déjeuner.  
  
Il entra dans la salle, puis attendit une petite dizaine de minutes avant que les autres élèves arrivent à leur tour. Ron et Hermione rentrèrent tous les deux en se parlant. Apparemment l'un des deux avait passé l'éponge sur l'incident de la gare. Puis il vit Cho entrer, elle parlait avec Philip Calahan son capitaine, Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au c?ur.  
  
Le petit déjeuner commença, quelques minutes plus tard les hiboux arrivèrent avec le courrier. Une nuée de rapaces nocturnes débarquèrent dans la grande salle. Ils se mirent à lâcher une quantité de lettre et de paquet. Harry regardait à la table de Cho, elle avait reçu plusieurs cadeaux pour son anniversaire. Elle semblait radieuse, Harry ne l'avait pas vu aussi souriante depuis la rentrée. De toute évidence l'ouverture de ses cadeaux avait entamé la crainte de ses amies, elles étaient toutes réunies autour d'elle.  
  
Harry cessa de regarder dans sa direction, et continua de prendre son petit déjeuner. Soudain de grands cris s'élevèrent de la table des Serdaigle . Harry demanda à Ron ce qui se passait, vu que ce dernier pouvait voir la scène. L'attrapeuse de Serdaigle vient de recevoir un balai apparemment. Et d'après leur réaction se doit être un beau balai. Ah bon ?dit Harry en se retournant.  
  
Harry se retourna et regarda Cho qui tenait dans ses mains un superbe balai, elle semblait très ému. Son balais était un Nimbus 2003. Elle essuyait de temps en temps quelques larmes de joie. Elle se dirigea vers Philip Calahan, elle lui parla un moment. Ce dernier secoua la tête dans un signe de négation. Cho était surprise, elle se mit à scruter la salle. Harry se retourna pour continuer à déjeuner. Et bien dis donc ça va être plus dur pour toi Harry cette année avec elle. C'est pas un éclair de feu mais c'est un bon balais. Dit Ron en regardant toujours dans la direction de Cho Ce sera plus équilibré, répondit Harry sans sourciller.  
  
Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux le regardèrent bizarrement. Fred prit la parole. Dis donc Harry, ça ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça. Pourtant tu l'as dit toi même, elle est très douée. Alors en plus avec ce balai. Et alors cela redonnera un peu de piment à la coupe. Et puis comme ça, elle pourra sûrement rabattre son caquet à Malefoy. Répondit-il avec hargne  
  
Il se leva pour partir, il vit que le professeur Flitwick parlait avec elle. Elle lui montrait le balai, mais apparemment il ne comprenait pas plus que Calahan. Harry prit un petit pain au lait et se décida à quitter la salle, tout comme une majorité d'élèves. La journée se passa très vite et le soir venu, tout le monde se rendit dans la salle de banquet. Comme toute soirée d'Halloween qui se respecte, la fête battait son plein, et le repas était encore plus somptueux que d'habitude. Harry avait passé beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque à continuer ses recherches sur les Animagus. Il sortit de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers la salle de banquet. Dans le cloître, il entendit la douce voie de Cho l'appeler. Harry, attends Il se retourna et la vit marcher d'un pas rapide vers lui. Bonjour Cho, comment vas tu ? Au fait, bon anniversaire, j'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire. Merci, mais comment sais tu que c'est aujourd'hui ? Et bien ce matin vu le raffut qu'il y avait à ta table et les cadeaux, cela m'a rappeler ce que tu m'avais dit sur les prédictions du Professeur Trelawney . Ce jour là, tu m'avais dit être née un 31 octobre. Répondit Harry en rougissant un peu Ah oui, tu as une sacré mémoire Harry. Tu as donc vu que ce matin j'ai reçu un balai nimbus 2003 neuf comme cadeau. Wahouuuuuuu c'est un très beau cadeau. Répliqua Harry. Qui te l'a offert ? Oui, avec ce balai je pourrais mieux me défendre contre toi lors du prochain match. Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin d'un tel balai pour rivaliser avec moi. Tu es très douée. Harry se sentit rougir, mais pourquoi avait il dit ça. Elle allait croire qu'il l'a flattait. Tu es trop modeste, Harry.  
  
Ils continuèrent tous les deux à marcher sans rien dire jusqu'à la salle commune. Harry sentait que Cho l'observait, elle paraissait amusée. Harry se sentait tellement ridicule, tout aurait été si simple de lui avouer ses sentiments. Mais il n'arrivait pas à le faire. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et se séparèrent, chacun se dirigeant vers la table de sa maison. Le repas d'Halloween fut comme à son habitude grandiose. L'ambiance à la table était excellente, Ron et Hermione riaient ensemble. Yuri la correspondante japonaise discutait avec Fred et Georges, Ces trois là continuaient apparemment de comploter. Harry bien décidé à en savoir plus, entama la discussion. Dites qu'est ce que vous complotés tous les trois ? Ca fait un moment que je vous vois en train de parler ensemble. Yuri regarda Harry, et s'exclama. Oh mais oui tu es Hali San, celui qui a vaincou Voloudemol. Yuri, Fred te la déjà dit l'autre jour, on ne prononce pas son nom en Europe. Rectifia rapidement Georges Haille, c'est voulai Fouledo San, essoukoussez moi. Bon écoute Harry, comme tu nous a aidé l'an dernier on veut bien t'en parler. Mais tu gardes le secret hein ! Voilà on essaye de créer notre marque de farces et attrape. Et Yuri a gentiment accepté de nous aider à réaliser de nouveaux projets. Ah d'accord murmura Harry, et bien vous les montrerez une fois fini. Je ne veux pas rater ça.  
  
Après s'être couché dans son lit, Harry entendit Ron l'appeler.  
  
Hé Harry, c'est un superbe cadeau que tu as fait à Cho. Tu m'as jamais fait un pareil cadeau, dit-il sur un ton légèrement réprobateur. Mais Harry semblait aussi déceler une pointe d'amusement. Ron je te jure que ce n'est . Arrête Harry, me prends pas pour un idiot, tu l'as acheté cet été au chemin de traverse. Mais je pensais pas que c'était pour elle et encore moins un nimbus 2003. Tu n'as pas lésineé sur les moyens. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parler Ron, mais je n'étais pas sûr de le faire. J'espère que tu n'es pas jaloux. J'ai l'impression que tu me reproches de ne pas te l'avoir offert. Oh non Harry, si je pouvais faire un tel cadeau à la fille que j'aime, je n'hésiterais pas. Je suis plutôt jaloux de ne pas pouvoir en faire autant. Ron je t'ai déjà dit que je pouvais t'aider financièrement si tu voulais. C'est très gentil Harry, mais je ne veux pas. Je souhaite le faire moi même sans aide. Je veux garder ma fierté. D'accord Ron je comprends. Il y eut un long silence. Ron le rompit. Et alors Harry comment ça se passe avec Cho. Qu'a t- elle dit pour le balai ? Et bien pour l'instant, j'essaye surtout de devenir son ami. C'est une fille très gentille. Pour le balai, elle ne sait pas que c'est moi. Je n'ai pas envoyé de carte. Mais c'est idiot, pourquoi tu as fait ça. Parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je la drague avec mon argent. Tu comprends, je crains qu'elle se vexe. Tu as peut-être raison, mais les filles en générale aiment bien les cadeaux non ? Je suis sûr que Cho, n'est pas de ce genre ! répondit Harry avec un peu de colère. Neville leur dit alors de se taire, qu'ils l'empêchaient de dormir. Harry et Ron se regardèrent un instant, ils se retenaient puis éclatèrent de rire. Ce qui déclencha une bataille de polochons. Les garçons du dortoir commencèrent à se liguer contre Ron et Harry, mais ces derniers se défendirent bien. Quelques minutes plus tard Hermione entra dans le dortoir la baguette à la main. Ca suffit les garçons ! Où est ce que vous vous croyez. Faut-il que je lance un sort de silence pour que ce dortoir retrouve le calme.  
  
Les garçons arrêtèrent leur bataille de polochon et la regardèrent les yeux grands ouverts. Puis ils se mirent tous à éclater de rire. Hermione le visage rouge de colère était toute décoiffée dans un pyjama à rayure, elle agitait nerveusement sa baguette dans leur direction. Malgré son statut de préfet, elle n'inspirait pas beaucoup d'autorité dans cette tenue. Ca suffit les garçons je ne plaisante pas.. S'époumonait-elle frénétiquement SILENCE LES GARS Ron venait de crier de derrière son lit, où il s'était caché avec Harry pour éviter les attaques de Polochons. Notre préfet à raison, on arrête ce chahut et on se recouche maintenant. Arrête Ron on se marre bien, répliqua Seamus Seamus ! J'ai dit Silence, on se recouche tous et je plaisante pas. Faites ce que dit notre préfet, sinon elle pourrait très bien nous retirer des points telle que je la connais. Et puis ceux qui n'arrêtent pas auront à faire à moi.  
  
Les garçons surpris par la réaction de Ron, arrêtèrent de rire et se recouchèrent dans le silence. Hermione était visiblement soulagée que ce problème se termine. Elle regarda Ron et murmura du bout des lèvres un « merci » inaudible. Ron lui répondit avec un grand sourire et se coucha. Harry de son lit lui murmura, d'un ton plein d'humour. A chacun sa technique, n'est ce pas Ron. Oui bon, ça va chuttttttt 


	9. Premier Match

Premier Match  
  
En ce début du mois de novembre, il faisait un froid sec. La journée s'annonçait belle pour ce premier match de Quidditch de la saison. Pas de nuages, un soleil pâle assez bas, Harry expliqua à son équipe que les conditions semblaient parfaite pour une première victoire.  
  
Harry tentait de rassurer Warner sur le déroulement de son premier match, mais ce dernier était très calme et concentré. Harry aurait bien aimé être dans le même état que lui, malheureusement il ne s'était jamais senti aussi nerveux avant un match. C'était son premier en tant que capitaine, ses coéquipiers attendaient tellement de lui. En plus il allait devoir affronter celle qu'il aimait.  
  
Mais toutes ses nervosités disparurent lorsque la porte de leur vestiaire s'ouvrit. Les Gryffondor s'envolèrent rapidement et se placèrent au dessus du terrain. Madame Bibine libéra les balles et la partie commença dans un hurlement d'applaudissements. Harry se sentait si bien de pouvoir enfin refaire une partie, il n'en avait pas fait depuis presque deux ans. Pour le moment il observait le match en volant doucement au dessus des autres, il tentait de repérer le vif d'or. Cho faisait de même un peu plus loin. Pendant ce temps les poursuiveurs se livraient à un ballet aérien impressionnant. Les commentaires de Lee Jordan retentissaient dans le stade.  
  
1. Les poursuiveurs de Serdaigles prennent l'avantage sur Gryffondor, grâce  
à un superbe travail d'équipe dirigé par Philip Calahan. L'équipe de  
Gryffondor n'arrive pas à reprendre le souaflle, les Serdaigle les  
désorientent par des séries de petites passes rapides qui s'avèrent très  
efficaces. Les voilà qui s'approchent des buts de Gryffondor, O'branny  
va tirer mais Warner est bien placé pour arrêter son tir. Non il feinte  
et passe en retrait à Calahan qui fonce et Tirrrrrrrrrrr. 2. Magnifique arrêt d'Ed Warner, qui a prit appui sur le poteau pour  
propulser son balai vers l'autre but. Calahan semble étonné par cet  
arrêt. Et il y a de quoi, le gardien de Gryffondor vient de réaliser le  
plus bel arrêt qui m'était donné de voir dans une partie. Quel acrobate,  
il relance le souaflle très loin en avant vers Angelina Johnson. Elle  
est démarquée, elle fonce vers les buts de Serdaigle. Et elle marque..  
Dix points pour Gryffondor.  
  
Pendant ce temps Harry continuait de chercher le vif d'or. Il vit Cho foncée dans une direction. Il fit une violente accélération pour la rattraper. Ce ne fut pas facile, elle pilotait à merveille son nimbus 2003, mais au bout de quelques secondes, il se retrouva à son niveau. Ils volaient épaule contre épaule, chacun tentant de dépasser l'autre.  
  
Au fait Harry, merci pour le balai, c'est un superbe cadeau. Mais c'est normal, ça m'a fait plaisir. Répondit-il instinctivement  
  
Elle le regarda en souriant. Harry fut déconcentré un instant et se trouva distancé. Mais quel idiot je suis ! se disait-il. Pourquoi ai-je répondu, maintenant elle sait tout. Que va t- elle penser de moi. Les commentaires de Jordan le sortirent de sa réflexion.  
  
Chang n'a pas réussit à saisir le vif d'or, Fred Weasley l'ayant obligé à dévier son vol, grâce à un superbe revers de sa batte sur un cognard. Et encore un superbe arrêt de Warner qui ne cesse de nous surprendre pour son premier match. Le score est de 20 à 0 pour Gryffondor.  
  
Harry décida d'ignorer Cho jusqu'à la fin du match pour le bien de son équipe. Il prit une grand inspiration et lança toute la puissance de son éclair de feu. Il volait à toute vitesse, passant à travers la formation des poursuiveurs de Serdaigle, il venait de voir le vif d'or.  
  
Potter file à une vitesse folle à travers les joueurs, apparemment il a repéré le Vif d'or. Mais Chang le suit de très près. On dirait qu'elle peut rivaliser avec lui sur son nouveau balai. Quel match mes amis, regardez encore un arrêt de Warner. Potter évite le mur du stade en réalisant une incroyable chandelle, Chang ne le lâche pas.  
  
Harry sentait que Cho le suivait mais il ne se retourna pas. Il voyait le vif d'or, la petite bille brillante était son point de mire. Plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant à part ce point lumineux qui filait devant lui. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la victoire, lorsqu'il entendit le hurlement de Cho derrière lui.  
  
Il se retourna brièvement et vit Cho qui hurlait au secours. Son balai avait viré de bord et filait à toute allure dans la direction du château. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de le faire changer de direction, rien n'y faisait. Harry hésita un instant puis vira brusquement et se lança à sa poursuite.  
  
Mais que se passe t- il Chang puis Potter quittent le stade à toute vitesse. Il semble que le balai de cette dernière soit pris d'un accès de folie.  
  
Ce furent les derniers commentaires du match qu'entendit Harry, il filait si vite sur son éclair de feu que le vent dans ses oreilles masquait tous les bruits alentours. Il poussait son balai à la limite et commençait à rattraper Cho, elle était paniquée et s'agrippait de toutes ses forces au manche du nimbus. Harry arriva à sa hauteur.  
  
Cho attrape ma main et saute sur mon balai. hurla t- il.  
  
Elle l'entendit et lui tendit sa main gauche. Il la saisit, elle lui serra de toutes ses forces. Harry essaya de la tirer vers lui. Soudain il aperçut devant lui un pont de pierre du château, mais rien à craindre ils passeraient tous deux au dessus. Au moment où ils survolèrent le pont, Harry aperçut le mouvement d'une silhouette noire passer devant ses yeux. Un éclat de lumière froide brillât un instant, Harry ressentit une terrible brûlure dans sa poitrine.  
  
La tête lui tournait, mais il refusait de lâcher Cho. Dans un terrible effort et une grande douleur, il l'a tira vers lui. Elle sauta sur son balai. La douleur était trop forte, Harry se sentit basculer en arrière et tout devint noir. 


	10. Convalescence

Convalescence  
  
L'obscurité commençait à s'estomper, mais la vue d'Harry restait encore flou. Il entendait des voix dans le lointain, leur son était sourd. Il percevait quelques bribes de phrase « Pompom. temps de convalescence. », « Monsieur enco. trop tôt.. ». Puis Harry bascula à nouveau dans les ténèbres.  
Il flottait au dessus du stade de Quidditch, son équipe se trouvait en bas sur le sol. Il descendit pour mieux les voir, mais en approchant, il les vit se transformer en pierre tombale. Le stade venait de se métamorphoser en cimetière. Il connaissait bien ce cimetière, c'était celui dans lequel il avait affronté Voldemort. Il revoyait la scène de la mort de Cédric mais d'au-dessus. Sa poitrine le brûlait, le paysage se mit à tourner. Maintenant il se trouvait dans la chambre des Griffondors, un homme fouillait ses affaires et en sortait le nimbus 2003. L'homme se retourna vers lui, il s'agissait de Voldemort. Quel beau balai Potter, que penserais-tu si je le modifiais à ma manière. Harry aurait voulu hurler mais sa poitrine refusait de se gonfler, et aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Tout redevint flou et il se remit à entendre les voix sourdes. Non mademoiselle Chang, il n'est pas encore réveillé, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien ! Merci madame Pomfresh.  
  
Harry reconnut la douce voix de Cho. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il n'arrivait pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit il faisait trop sombre. Il se rendormit d'un profond sommeil cette fois. Le lendemain, il sentait une agréable sensation de chaleur sur le visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut la lumière du soleil qui lui tombait sur le visage. Il était dans l'infirmerie de l'école. Il portait de gros bandages sur la poitrine, madame Pomfresh s'approchait de lui avec un verre et une bouteille. Monsieur Potter, enfin réveillé. Tenez, buvez un grand verre de potion Wivenveld.  
  
La potion lui fit un effet de coup de fouet. Il se reposa toute la matinée. Aux alentours de 11 heures du matin, Harry reçut la visite de Dumbledor. Bonjour Harry, je suis ravi de voir que tu te portes mieux. Nous avons craint le pire, mais tu es un plus robuste qu'il n'y parait. Ta blessure était très profonde, heureusement nous avons pu la traiter rapidement. Ma blessure, professeur Dumbledor, mais que m'est il arrivé. Je ne me souviens que d'une violente douleur dans la poitrine. J'espérais que tu pourrais m'apporter la réponse Harry, nous supposons que tu t'es blessé sur un étendard. J'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as poursuivi Miss Chang lorsque son balai s'est emballé ?  
  
Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il aimait Cho. Harry trouva rapidement un prétexte valable à ses yeux. Et bien c'est moi qui lui ait offert ce balai. Je me sentais responsable de ce qui se passait. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Répondit Dumbledor.. Et personne d'autre que toi n'a eu accès à ce balai ? Non monsieur, je l'ai toujours conservé dans le dortoir avant de lui offrir. Mais pourquoi toute ces questions sur ce balai ? Parce que, ce balai était ensorcelé par un sort d'attraction très puissant. Nous menons actuellement une enquête pour découvrir le coupable. Je ne sais pas dans quel but ce balai était ensorcelé, mais je suis sûr que ce n'était pas dans une intention charitable. Tu devrais réagir moins impétueusement, tu aurais pu mourir tu sais. Cho était en danger, cria t- il, avec une telle fougue que Dumbledor fut surpris. Bien Harry, ton c?ur noble t'honore. J'ai toujours du mal à voir grandir mes élèves dit- il avec un sourire malicieux. Bon maintenant je te laisse te reposer. Au fait Ron et Hermione vont venir te voir, ainsi que les Chang. Qui ca ! ! ! ! Monsieur. Les parents de Miss Chang, allez Harry récupère bien. Je dois te laisser maintenant.  
  
Sur ces belles paroles Dumbledor quitta le chevet d'Harry. Comme il l'avait dit, Ron et Hermione vinrent lui amener des friandises juste après le repas de midi. Ils étaient très content de voir qu'il se portait de mieux en mieux. Dis Ron, comment le match s'est terminé ? Et bien tu vois Harry, lorsque que toi et Cho avez quitté le stade, notre équipe menait par 30 à zéro, mais madame Bibine a stoppé le match quelques minutes après. Elle voulait annuler le résultat, mais Calahan lui a demandé de considérer que nous avions gagné. Mais pourquoi a t- il fait ça ? Il a déclaré au journal de l'école, que tu n'avais pas attraper le vif d'or parce que tu étais parti secourir leur attrapeuse. « Un tel geste mérite bien plus que la victoire » a t- il dit. Ils continuèrent de parler tous les trois jusqu'à l'heure des débuts des cours de l'après-midi. Ron et Hermione durent le laisser pour retourner en classe. Pendant l'après-midi, Harry tenta de dormir mais trop de choses encombraient son esprit. Qui avait pu lui tendre ce piège ? Etait-ce un mangemort venu à Poudlard pour le tuer ? Mais comment aurait-il pu pénétrer dans l'école ? Pourquoi les parents de Cho venaient le voir ? Ce pouvait-il qu'ils lui reprochent d'avoir donner un balai ensorcelé à leur fille ? Finalement la fatigue eu raison de ses tourments et il s'endormit profondément.  
  
Monsieur Potter, réveillez vous ! Vous avez de la visite.  
  
Madame Pomfresh le secouait légèrement pour le réveiller. Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit au pied de son lit deux personnes. Une femme et un homme d'une quarantaine d'années se tenaient là en robe de sorcier. La femme était très fine, de long cheveux noirs descendaient jusqu'à la moitié de son dos. L'homme était assez grand et maigre, un début de calvitie auréolait son crâne. Harry en regardant la femme sourire comprit rapidement de qui Cho avait hérité son charme.  
  
Bonjour, dit Harry en se redressant dans son lit. Bonjour Monsieur Potter, c'est un grand honneur de vous rencontrer, lui répondit le père de Cho. Nous sommes les parents de Cho. Nous sommes venus pour vous remercier d'avoir sauver notre fille lors du dernier match de Quidditch. Elle nous a écrit pour nous expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Voici un cadeau pour vous ! dit la mère de Cho. Ce n'est qu'un modeste présent en comparaison de ce que vous avez fait.  
  
Harry prit le paquet qu'elle lui tendait et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit une petite statuette de bronze en forme de dragon. Harry remercia les parents de Cho. Ils le saluèrent et partirent très rapidement. Harry se sentait tellement soulagé, ils ne lui en voulaient pas.  
  
Harry resta deux jours à l'infirmerie avant de pouvoir retourner en cours. La cicatrice avait totalement disparu suite aux soins de Madame Pomfresh. De nombreux camarades étaient venu lui rendre visite, malheureusement la seule personne qu'il aurait voulu voir ne s'était pas montrée. Cho devait lui en vouloir.  
  
Lors du cours de métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall exigea d'Harry son exposé pour la semaine suivante. Il n'avait pas pu le présenter à cause de sa convalescence. Maintenant il devait se dépêcher de le finir. Heureusement il venait de recevoir une lettre de Sirius qu'il lui expliquait pas mal de chose sur les Animagus.  
  
Harry se mit à rédiger la version finale de son exposé dans la salle commune. Pour une fois, il fut soulagé des interventions d'Hermione pour obtenir un peu de calme dans la pièce. Soudain un flash lumineux le fit sursauter, devant lui se tenaient Dennis et Colin Crivey. Dennis tenait un appareil photo et Colin un petit bloc note.  
  
Salut Harry, tu vas mieux on dirait ! Dis-moi est ce que l'on pourrait t'interviewer ? lui demanda Colin M'interviewer ? ? ? Mais pourquoi faire Colin ? Ah c'est vrai tu n'es peut être pas au courant, mais Dumbledor a accepté que l'on crée un journal de l'école. Moi et Denis nous sommes les reporters. Alors acceptes-tu d'être interviewé ? Oui si tu veux, répondit Harry qui était sûr qu'il en finirait plus vite ainsi. Super, bon commençons. Harry peux tu nous dire pourquoi lors du dernier match contre l'équipe de Serdaigle, tu as laissé filer le Vif d'or pour poursuivre leur attrapeuse ? Décevant nombre de tes fans et te blessant gravement.  
  
Harry devint rouge de rage et répondit avec une telle colère que Colin fit un pas en arrière. MAIS BON SANG, Cho risquait de se rompre le cou avec ce balai fou. Qu'est ce que vous vouliez que je fasse, je n'allais pas la laisser dans cette situation. Je devais réparer mon erreur. Ton erreur, Harry ! mais que veux tu dires par ton erreur ? le questionna Colin en véritable professionnel Et bien son balai était ensorcelé, un balai que je lui avait offert. C'était ma faute ce qui était arrivé. Hum voilà qui est intéressant ! Harry peux tu nous dire ce que tu penses de la coupe de Quidditch de cette année ?  
  
Harry s'était un peu calmé. Il réfléchit quelques instant avant de répondre. La coupe risque d'être très disputée cette année. Il y a de nombreux nouveaux joueurs dans chaque équipe, et de nombreux talents apparaissent. Durant mon match contre Serdaigle j'ai remarqué deux joueurs qui me semble très bon.  
  
Colin le coupa. Tu parle d'Ed Warner des Gryffondor et de Philip Calahan le nouveau capitaine de Serdaigle ? Oui Colin, Ed est un excellent gardien. J'ai pu voir ses arrêts fabuleux, sans lui le score aurait sûrement été totalement en notre défaveur. Parce que le jeu des poursuiveurs de Serdaigle sous la direction de Calahan est terriblement efficace, j'avoue que je l'ai sous-estimé lors de notre préparation. Bien Harry une dernière question. Quel est ton pronostic pour la coupe cette année ? Je dirais Gryffondor vainqueur, deuxième Serdaigle, troisième Serpentard et en dernier Poufsouffle. Merci Harry nous allons te laisser maintenant.  
  
Harry se remit à préparer son exposé, puis avant de se coucher il regarda le cadeau des parents de Cho. Dans la boite, une petite notice était collée. Il l'a saisie et la lut. « Dragon gardien ancestrale chinois : Grâce à cet article vous serez en sécurité dans votre sommeil. Le dragon une fois activé garde votre lit. Toute personne entrant dans un périmètre d'un mètre autour de votre lit déclenche immédiatement un sort « Lumos » et se voit viser par un sortilège « Stupéfix ». Pour l'activer il suffit d'appuyer sur le Glyphe de Garde se trouvant sous le socle du dragon et d'énoncer le nom et prénom de la personne à garder ainsi que de ceux qui peuvent approcher du lit sans déclencher le dragon». Harry était enchanté de ce cadeau. Le soir même il l'activa en donnant le nom de ses camarades de chambré pour éviter un scandale. 


	11. Harry à la une

Harry à la une  
  
Deux jours plus tard, Harry se sentait tendu en se levant. Le jour de son exposé était arrivé, il se demandait si tout allait bien se passer. Il s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. En descendant, il vit arriver un groupe de fille de Serdaigle, dans lequel se trouvait Cho. En approchant, il remarqua que les autres filles se mirent devant elle, comme pour l'empêcher de la voir. Bonjour leur, dit-il Va t'en Potter ! Ne t'approche pas d'elle, sale petit tricheur ! lui cria l'une d'entre elles.  
  
Puis elles se mirent à le huer, Harry reçut quelque chose de plein fouet sur la tempe. Ce fut soudain une pluie de journaux qui s'abattit sur lui. Il partit en courant et se retourna. Le groupe de fille emmenait Cho, elle le regarda avec un visage triste. Il lui sembla qu'elle articulait « désolée » mais il n'en était pas sûr. Après que ces furies aient quitté les lieux, Harry ramassa un des journaux. Il commença à lire la première page avec en gros titre « La technique de Potter. ». Plus il lisait l'article, plus la colère lui montait au visage.  
  
« Harry Potter a avoué à l'un de nos reporters qu'il avait offert un balai ensorcelé à l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle. On est en mesure de penser, qu'il a tendu un piège à cette dernière afin de leur faire perdre le match. Il a ensuite simulé son sauvetage pour paraître héroïque aux yeux de tous. Non content d'être le responsable de la mort de l'ancien attrapeur de Poufsouffle, le regretté « Cédric Diggory », voilà que Potter tente de blesser les autres attrapeurs de Poudlard. Monsieur Malefoy nous a déclaré que lors de sa deuxième année, Harry Potter avait ensorcelé un cognard sûrement dans le but de le blesser lors de leur match. D'après Monsieur Malefoy, Potter aurait raté son objectif et le cognard se serait finalement retourné contre lui. On comprend mieux pourquoi le capitaine de Gryffondor est aussi sûr de la victoire de son équipe lors de la coupe. »  
  
Harry était fou de rage en lisant ça. Il courut dans la grande salle, et fonça à la table des Gryffondor. Il jeta l'exemplaire qu'il avait dans les mains dans le bol de céréale de Colin. Tu as intérêt à m'expliquer ça Colin !  
  
Ce dernier le visage plein d'éclaboussures de lait, tentait de se remettre de sa surprise. C'est pas ma faute Harry, c'est pas moi qui ai écrit ça. C'est le rédacteur en chef ! Qui est ce salaud ! ! hurla Harry C'est Ma. Ma. Malefoy, bredouilla t il.  
  
Cette fois s'en était trop, Harry sortit sa baguette et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard. Il passa près de la table de Serdaigle, où quelques huées fusaient sur son passage. Soudain une main lui saisit le bras violemment, le retenant. C'était Philip Calahan. Harry calme toi, tu es en train de faire exactement ce qu'il veut. Laisse moi Calahan ! Ecoute-moi. En t'attaquant à l'attrapeur de Serpentard, tu confirmeras l'article.. Retourne à ta table, si tu attaquais Malefoy toute ton équipe en souffrirait Oui mais tu as vu ce qu'il dit sur moi, il m'accuse d'avoir provoqué la mort de Cédric et tenté de blesser Cho. Laisse couler, il est jaloux. En tout cas, je voulais te remercier sincèrement d'avoir secouru Cho. Je ne l'avais pas vue, j'étais trop concentré sur le match. Au fait, vous avez un sacré gardien. Félicitations Harry.  
  
Harry se calma grâce à Philip. Il retourna à sa table. Il pensait qu'au moins parmi les siens tout irait bien. Il se trompait, les membres de l'équipe réclamèrent des explications sur le balai qu'il avait offert à Cho. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Ce fut Hermione qui trouva une excuse à sa place.  
  
Mais enfin laissez-le donc tranquille, vous ne voyez pas qu'Harry ne supporte pas l'injustice. Lui possède un éclair de feu, Malefoy grâce à l'argent de son père a équipé toute l'équipe de Serpentard avec des nimbus 2001. Je pense qu'il a voulu donner une chance équivalante à l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle. C'est bien ça Harry ? Euh oui Hermione. C'est ça répondit-il maladroitement.  
  
Cette explication semblait suffire à ses coéquipiers. Ils lui donnèrent même le nom « d'Harry au grand c?ur ». Après ce petit déjeuner houleux, Harry accompagna ses camarades au cours de métamorphose. A peine fut-il entré dans la salle que McGonagall lui demanda de monter sur l'estrade et de commencer son exposé. Harry ne s'était jamais rendu compte que la salle contenait autant d'élèves. Il se racla la gorge et commença son exposé.  
  
« Les Animagus ont toujours existé parmi les sorciers. Il y a deux sortes d'Animagus, les natifs de naissance et les initiés. Dans les anciens temps, seul les natifs pouvaient se métamorphoser. On les surnommaient Metamorphe ou Lycanthrope véritable. Grâce à un entraînement poussé, ils arrivaient à contrôler plus ou moins leur métamorphose. Merlin mit au point le sortilège d'initiation permettant à ces derniers de contrôler à la perfection leur changement de forme. Ce sortilège doit être lancer sur l'Animagus par un autre sorcier. Pour réussir le sortilège d'initiation sur un natif, un seul sorcier est nécessaire Grâce à ce même sortilège, Merlin découvrit que l'on pouvait transmettre la capacité d'un Animagus à un non-natif. Pour ce faire, il faut que trois sorcier lance le sortilège d'initiation sur le futur Animagus et ce dans un bref laps de temps (dix minutes environs). Les non-natifs sont appelés les Animagus initiés. De nos jours le contrôle des Animagus est très stricte, le ministère de la magie s'en charge. Ces contrôles sont effectués pour plusieurs raisons : Raison de sécurité : beaucoup de personnes tentaient le sortilège d'initiation et l'échouaient, entraînant des dégâts irréversible sur les victimes. On a pu constater ainsi des métamorphoses définitives, des métamorphoses incomplètes et bon nombres d'aberrations du même genre. Raison juridique : suite à des dérives de nombreux Animagus qui utilisaient leur capacité à des fins criminels, le ministère décida de recenser tous les Animagus. Cependant beaucoup d'entre eux passent à travers ce contrôle.  
  
On dit que les Animagus se transforment en animal en fonction de leur personnalité, mais cette théorie est souvent controversée. Dernière chose, une légende prétend que certains natifs se métamorphoseraient pour la première fois sous le coups d'émotions violentes, remplaçant ainsi l effet du sortilège d'initiation. »  
  
Harry regarda la salle en reprenant son souffle. Les élèves se mirent à l'applaudirent ainsi que le professeur McGonagall. Excellent travail monsieur Potter ! je donnes 20 points à Gryffondor. Merci Madame.  
  
Après ce cours, Harry sortit de la salle bien plus joyeux qu'il y était entré. Grâce à son travail et à l'aide de son parrain, il s'en était très bien sortit. Il se sentait comme soulagé d'un énorme poids. Il marchait en sifflotant en direction du stade de Quidditch, l'entraînement l'attendait. Monsieur Potter, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.  
  
Harry n'aimait pas entendre cette voix, il n'aimait pas Rogue et c'était largement réciproque.  
  
Mais monsieur, j'ai un entraînement maintenant ! Ne discutez pas Potter. Et suivez moi !  
  
Harry se résigna à le suivre. Rogue marchait rapidement agitant sa grande robe noire. Harry fut très surpris de se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledor. L'escalier était déjà ouvert.  
  
Allez y Potter. Cracha Rogue en partant  
  
Harry fut surpris de retrouver dans le bureau Philip Calahan, Colin Crivey ainsi que Malefoy qui soupirait d'impatience. Dumbledor descendit de sa mezzanine et s'assit à son bureau.  
  
Bon, je vois que vous êtes tous là, c'est parfait. Monsieur Crivey, vous êtes l'auteur de cet article. Dit Dumbledor en montrant le journal de l'école. J'attends vos explications. Monsieur, j'ai bien interviewé Harry mais le texte n'est pas de moi. C'est monsieur Malefoy qui l'a modifié. Bien, je vois, dit Dumbledor en se tournant vers Drago. Monsieur Malefoy si j'ai permis d'ouvrir un journal à l'école ce n'est pas pour y lire des règlements de compte entre capitaines de Quidditch. Je ne tolérerai plus de diffamations de la sorte. Après l'incident de la rentré avec Monsieur Kusanagi, je trouve Monsieur Malefoy que vous commencez bien mal votre année. Je vous relève donc de la fonction de rédacteur en chef du journal de l'école. Maisss.. Malefoy ne put finir sa phrase Je n'ai pas terminé. Ce que vous avez fait dans le journal n'est pas digne du noble esprit de compétition que l'on trouve dans le Quidditch. Aussi j'ai décidé de vous suspendre des trois prochains matchs.  
  
Calahan leva la main pour demander la parole.  
  
Oui Monsieur Calahan. Professeur Dumbledor avec tout le respect que je vous dois, laissez-moi vous dire ce que je pense. Mr. Malefoy doit rester à son poste dans l'équipe de Serpentard, ainsi il pourra profiter de l'humiliation de perdre contre mon équipe et celle de Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas en l'écartant des matchs qu'il apprendra l'humilité de la défaite. Ne pensez vous pas Monsieur ? Hmmm ! Dumbledor réfléchit un instant. Monsieur Calahan, que voilà une sage et brillante idée, j'accepte votre proposition. Par contre je voudrais qu'il écrive un démenti dans le prochain journal de l'école avec un article de félicitations pour le courage de Mr Potter qui a renoncé à sa victoire pour secourir notre attrapeuse au péril de sa propre vie. Repris Calahan. Très bien. Harry as-tu quelques choses à ajouter ? Demanda Dumbledor en le regardant. Non monsieur rien à ajouter. Harry sentait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il parle. Il se serait sûrement emporté.  
  
Ils quittèrent tous les quatre le bureau. Malefoy se tourna vers les trois autres Tu me le payeras Calahan, si tu penses que tu vas me battre, tu peux toujours rêver. Quant à toi Potter. Mais Drago ne put finir sa phrase. Yuri Asamiya venait de débarquer derrière Lui. Essoucoussez moi, mais l'un de vous poulait m'emmener à l'infilmelie ? Elle semblait affolée. C'est bon suivez moi ! Répondit Drago  
  
Harry perçut une sorte de timidité chez Drago, mais plus étrange, son visage, si pâle habituellement, était cramoisi. Ce pouvait-il que Drago en pince pour la belle Yuri, celle-là même qui l'avait ridiculisé en duel. Harry serra la main de Calahan et repartit en compagnie de Colin.  
  
Les semaines passèrent très rapidement et Noël fut très vite là. Tous les élèves quittèrent Poudlard à l'exception d'une petite minorité. Ron devait partir chez lui pour une réunion familiale très importante, Hermione aussi quittait l'école. Harry allait se retrouver seul. 


	12. Vacance Solitaire

Vacances solitaire  
  
Harry était un peu dépressif en ce début de vacances. Il se retrouvait seul dans son dortoir. Même avec la somme de devoirs qu'il avait à faire pour la rentrée, il trouvait le temps très long. Parfois, il tentait d'occuper sa solitude en s'entraînant au Quidditch. L'ambiance des repas était fort désagréable. Du fait du peu de personnes encore présentes dans l'école, élèves et professeurs mangeaient à la même table. Les sujets de conversations étaient peu accessible à un élève de cinquième année. Dumbledor riait souvent avec Zenigata, de toute évidence ces deux-là avaient beaucoup en commun.  
  
Un jour, alors qu'Harry revenait de prendre le thé chez Hagrid, il aperçut Kaede en plein entraînement dans le parc. Il décida d'aller voir cela en spectateur. Harry regarda les prouesses de ce garçon. Kaede enflammait ses poings par magie et arrivait à lancer des arcs de flammes. En combinant cela avec des arts de combats Moldu, il obtenait un véritable ballet enflammé. Après une dizaine de minutes, Kaede s'arrêta pour récupérer de ses efforts et fut surpris par les applaudissements d'Harry. Oh je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu aurais du me prévenir j'aurai pu te blesser. Dit-il le visage en sueur. Non, j'étais assez loin et je ne voulais pas te déconcentrer.  
  
Harry avait toujours vu Kaede comme un garçon froid et distant, d'un sérieux à tout épreuve. Il parlait parfaitement l'anglais sans accent contrairement à Yuri. Harry estimait beaucoup Kaede, il percevait en lui une grande force. Tu es Harry Potter, n'est ce pas ? lui demanda t- il Oui c'est ça ! Je suis ravi de pouvoir parler avec toi. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais affronter Voldemort, il y a peu. Tu peux m'en parler s'il te plaît ? Harry fut étonné de voir que Kaede prononçait le nom du seigneur des ténèbres aussi légèrement. Puis il se souvint que Yuri avait fait de même. Harry lui raconta son face à face avec Voldemort. Kaede était fasciné, par le récit. Voilà comment cela c'est passé. Tu sais Harry, tu as l'étoffe d'un Auror. C'est comme ça que l'on dit en Europe me semble t- il. Moi c'est ce que je vais devenir, un chasseur de démon. Au japon c'est l'équivalent d'un Auror. Super Kaede, tu sembles le prendre très au sérieux. Tu as raison. Mais tu comprends au japon, la tradition familial est très importante. Je dois donc prendre la suite de mon père...Il vient de mourir, me voilà donc l'héritier du clan Kusanagi. Oui, je comprends. Dis, Kaede comment tu fais pour maîtriser le feu de la sorte ? C'est fantastique ! Grâce à ces runes, dit-il en montrant un symbole en forme de soleil éclipsé au contour enflammé. Elle me permettent de canaliser mon pouvoir comme ta baguette. Mais comme elles sont exclusivement dédiées aux sortilèges de feu, leurs pouvoirs dans ce domaine est terriblement amplifié. Ces runes sont réservés aux membres de ma famille, nous les possédons depuis la nuit des temps. Tu pourrais pas m'apprendre un sortilège de feu proche de ce que tu fais ? Demanda Harry. Et bien, je ne vois qu'un seul sortilège qui pourrait s'en rapprocher mais il est dur à maîtriser et peu s'avérer dangereux. Je ferais attention. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir me défendre un peu mieux qu'avec un sort de désarmements si je dois me retrouver face à un mangemort. Un quoi ? demanda Kaede. Un adepte de Voldemort. Rectifia Harry. D'accord et bien je vais t'apprendre le sortilège de « Flamae Incinérato ».  
  
Qu'est ce que ça fait ? Regarde je te montre ma version à moi. Evidement son effet est amplifié par mes runes.  
  
Kaede se concentra en plaçant sa main droite en l'air. Celle-ci s'enflamma. Plus Kaede se concentrait en poussant un souffle rauque, plus la flamme produite par sa main grandissait. D'un coup, Kaede rabattit sa main en direction du lac. Une véritable vague de flamme en jaillit et alla frapper la surface du lac. C'était bien plus impressionnant qu'un lance-flammes Moldu. Voilà Harry, avec un peu d'entraînement, tu pourras avec ta baguette projetée un jet de feu de cette intensité. Cela t'intéresse ? dit Kaede en réajustant son gant. Et comment.  
  
Harry commença alors à retrouver Kaede chaque après-midi, pour une longue séance d'entraînement. Ces séances étaient d'une intensité incroyable, le soir Harry s'endormait comme une souche. Mais il commençait à bien maîtriser le sort, toutefois sans atteindre la puissance de celui de Kaede.  
  
Harry et Kaede s'étaient liés d'amitié. Finalement Kaede n'était pas aussi austère qu'Harry le pensait. En dehors de ces entraînements, il était très joyeux. Harry l'initia un peu au Quidditch, mais Kaede était vraiment pas fait pour voler sur un balai. Désormais, Harry avait de la compagnie pendant les repas. La veillée de Noël, Kaede et Yuri tentèrent d'apprendre à Harry à jouer au GO. Mais Harry eut bien du mal à en saisir les règles. La fatigue de l'entraînement aidant, Harry partit se coucher bien avant minuit et sombra dans un sommeil profond.  
  
Au milieu de la nuit, une lumière le réveilla. Mais bon sang qui a allumé ? ! demanda t-il dans un demi sommeil. Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il se rappela alors qu'il était seul dans le dortoir.  
  
Il mit un moment pour sortir de son lit. Il vit alors que le dragon gardien que les parents de Cho lui avait offert était dressé sur ses pattes arrières. Sa gueule était grande ouverte et de ses yeux une lumière éclatante illuminait toute la chambre. Harry scruta la pièce, mais il n'y avait personne. En marchant, il heurta du pied une grosse bûche qui se trouvait au pied de son lit. Mais qui diable a posé cette bûche ici !  
  
Harry plutôt agacé par ce réveil en pleine nuit, descendit dans la salle commune et jeta la bûche dans l'âtre éteint. Satanée Bûche, je me suis fait mal à cause de toi.  
  
Harry sortit sa baguette. « Flamae Incinerato », le jet de flamme était suffisant pour enflammer la bûche et relancer le feu dans la cheminée. Une douce lueur illumina la salle, Harry aperçut alors quelques paquets au pied du sapin. Mais oui, minuit était passé ses cadeaux venaient d'arriver. Il se dépêcha de les ouvrir. Mais ce fut surtout une lettre qui lui fit le plus plaisir. Lorsqu'il regarda l'expéditeur et qu'il vit marqué « Miss Cho Chang », son c?ur bondit dans sa poitrine. Il l'ouvrit rapidement et la lut.  
  
« Cher Harry  
Je te souhaite un merveilleux Noël.  
Je me sens un peu gênée, je n'ai pas pu te parler depuis le match de Quidditch. Je ne saurais jamais comment te remercier assez de m'avoir sauvée. Je sais que ce n'est pas toi qui a ensorcelé le balai, tu es incapable de faire ça.  
Il y a une raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai pas remercié à l'école. Tu te rappelle de notre conversation à la bibliothèque. Et bien tout s'est arrangé pour moi, après le match. Mes amies ont rejeté la cause de mes malheurs sur toi et non plus sur ma soit disant mauvaise fortune. Je me suis sentie de nouveau moins seule, mais mes amies ne voulaient pas que je t'approche.. Tu es un garçon très généreux et comme tu as des amis qui ne te tournent jamais le dos, je me suis dit que tu comprendrais. Je sais que c'est très égoïste de ma part, mais je te prie de m'excuser.  
Encore une fois merci pour le balai, on ne m'avait jamais fait un tel cadeau.  
  
Cho  
  
P.S. : Je n'ai pas assez d'argent de poche pour t'offrir un cadeau de Noël. Excuse-moi »  
  
Harry était sur un petit nuage, cette lettre lui réchauffait le c?ur bien plus que le feu de la cheminée. Il se rendormit dans un fauteuil, en tenant la lettre de Cho sur sa poitrine.  
  
Le lendemain se passa dans le calme, Kaede n'entraîna pas Harry. Il se tenait au chevet du professeur Zenigata, ce dernier souffrait depuis le milieu de la nuit de très forts maux de tête. Même Dumbledor semblait soucieux de son état de santé.  
  
La fin des vacances arriva bien plus rapidement qu'Harry ne l'aurait pensé. Les entraînements avec Kaede avait porté leur fruit. Harry réussissait maintenant à projeter un jet de flamme quasiment aussi intense que Kaede. Pour s'amuser le dernier jour des vacances, ils aidèrent Hagrid à déneiger les chemins de l'école grâce à leurs jets de flammes. En les voyant Dumbledor et Flitwick furent très impressionnés par les résultats de cet entraînement. Ce qui rapporta 30 points supplémentaires à Gryffondor. 


	13. Les phénix de Poudlard

Les phénix de Poudlard  
  
Le jour de la rentrée était arrivé, tous les camarades de classe d'Harry avaient rejoint l'école. Le dortoir avait perdu de sa monotonie , pour retrouver son habituel brouhaha. Harry était très content de revoir Ron et Hermione, ces deux-là semblaient plus proches que jamais. Le soir dans leur lit, Ron et Harry discutèrent à voix basse.  
  
Alors Ron c'était comment ta réunion familiale ? Tu devineras jamais, Percy va se marier cet été avec Pénélope Deauclair. Lui avoua Ron Super, c'est une sacrée nouvelle ! Evidemment tu seras invité. Mais Bill aussi avait du nouveau, il s'est trouvé une nouvelle petite amie. Il a toujours eu du succès avec les filles, mais il m'a dit que cette fois, c'était du sérieux. Il parait qu'on l'a connaît en plus. Oh, vraiment, tu sais pas qui c'est ? demanda Harry Bein non, il m'a juste dit qu'on l'a connaît, que tu l'as affrontée et qu'elle t'aime bien. Affrontée, reprit Harry perplexe, ce doit être une joueuse de Quidditch mais je ne vois vraiment pas qui ? Et toi, tes vacances Harry, ça n'a pas été trop ennuyeux ? Demanda Ron un peu gêné. Non pas du tout, j'ai sympathisé avec Kaede. Il m'a enseigné un sortilège assez impressionnant. Et toi à part ça, qu'est ce que tu as fait du reste de tes vacances ? Je me suis entraîné au Quidditch avec Fred, Georges, Bill et Charlie.  
  
Ron et Harry s'endormirent lentement. Le lendemain matin, Harry se sentait revivre avec le retour des cours. Malheureusement Cho était toujours avec ses amies, qui l'éloignaient le plus possible de lui. Au repas du soir, Dumbledor demanda le silence, pour faire une annonce très importante.  
  
Mes chers élèves, je vais vous annoncer le déroulement de deux événements importants à venir dans les deux prochains mois. Tout d'abord, dans le cadre de nos échanges avec l'école « Ryukensho » de Kyoto, un match de Quidditch va être organisé entre l'équipe nationale espoir japonaise et une équipe formée des meilleurs joueurs de notre école. Pour cela, madame Bibine organisera rapidement des sélections. Tout le monde a le droit de s'y inscrire, les titulaires comme les autres.  
  
Des cris de joie s'élevèrent dans les rangs des élèves. Harry s'imaginait déjà sélectionné dans cette équipe.  
  
Dis donc Ron, tu étais au courant, non ? C'est pour ça que tu t'es entraîné pendant les vacances ? Lui demanda Harry Oui, Percy nous a prévenus, Fred, Georges et moi. Ce serait super que l'on joues tous ensemble non ? les interrompit Fred. Et comment ! ! répliquèrent en c?ur Harry et Ron.  
  
Dumbledor reprit la parole.  
  
Ce n'est pas tout. Miss Asamiya, dit-il en se tournant vers Yuri, souhaite organiser une saint Valentin à la mode japonaise. Ainsi que l'organisation d'un bal le soir du 14 février. Mais je préfère lui laisser la parole. Aligato, Dumbledol sama. Dans mon pays, le jour de la saint Valentin, les jeunes filles offlent à l'élu de leur coeul du chocolat. J'aimelais que vous fassiez toutes cela mesdemoiselles. Poul le bal, Tout le monde viendla seul et les couples se folmelont pendant la soilée.  
  
Une série de cris aiguës et de gloussement s'éleva dans la salle. Les filles étaient au bord de l'hystérie. Quant aux garçons, c'était plutôt des visages d'angoisse qu'ils laissaient paraître pour la plupart. Harry s'imaginait Cho en train de lui offrir du chocolat, mais il se dit qu'il ne fallait pas rêver. Il jeta un coup d'?il dans sa direction, Il vit que ses copines lui demandaient quelque chose. Elle était toute rouge et regardait dans son assiette en faisant non de la tête. Harry aurait donné n'importe quoi pour entendre ce qu'elles se disaient.  
  
Le soir dans le dortoir, les discussions allaient bon train. Les garçons ne cessaient de parler de cette équipe de Quidditch et les filles ne tarissaient pas de savoir à qui elles allaient offrir leur chocolat. Tout ceci agaçait un peu Harry qui décida de monter se coucher. Avant de s'endormir, il relut la lettre de Cho et se persuadait après une seconde lecture, qu'il ne lui était pas indiffèrent. C'est en rêvant éveillé de Cho lui offrant des chocolats qu'il finit par s'endormir.  
  
Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, Harry remarqua qu'Hermione était plongé dans un livre qui paraissait très ancien.  
  
Hermione, c'est quoi ce livre dis-moi ? C'est une autobiographie de Merlin. Une édition très ancienne dans laquelle on trouve des pages ensorcelées permettant de dialoguer avec le souvenir de l'esprit de Merlin, lui-même. Tu sais Hermione, ce genre d'ouvrage peut être dangereux. Tu te rappelles du journal de Tom Jedusor, non ? Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, c'est pas pareil. C'est Merlin, et non Tu-sais-qui jeune, lui dit Hermione avec son ton sérieux habituel. En tout cas, tu as l'air d'y tenir à se livre, tu l'as emprunté à la bibliothèque ? Non pas du tout, c'est un de mes cadeaux de Noël. Dit-elle d'un ton gênée. Oh, encore un cadeau de Viktor ? Non, c'est pas lui ! Répondit-elle de plus en plus gênée. Alors c'est qui ? demanda Harry C'est Ro. Ron ! Bredouilla t- elle  
  
Harry en resta bouche bée . Ron avait fait un véritable sacrifice, ce livre devait coûter énormément de Mornilles. En tout cas, il avait bien choisi son cadeau. Harry se demanda un instant, si ce n'était pas suite au cadeau qu'il avait lui-même fait à Cho que Ron avait fait pareil.  
  
A propos Hermione, il est où Ron ? lui demanda Harry qui cherchait son ami dans la salle. Et bien il s'entraîne au Quidditch. Je pensais que tu le savais. Quoi si tôt, avant le petit déjeuner, mais il est fou. Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? S'exclama t- il. Je crois qu'il veut se prouver qu'il peut être à ta hauteur ou à celle de Viktor.  
  
Harry n'apercevait plus beaucoup Ron, qui prenait cet entraînement vraiment très au sérieux. Il le voyait en cours, mais Ron s'endormait quasiment sur ses grimoires. Harry commençait à s'inquiéter pour son ami, mais il admirait aussi beaucoup sa détermination.  
  
Une semaine après la rentrée, Madame Bibine organisa les sélections. Harry s'inscrivit pour les sélections d'attrapeur. Il était en compétition avec Malefoy et l'attrapeur des Poufsouffle, Cho ne s'était pas inscrite. Quant à Ron, il participait aux sélections dans tous les postes sauf celui d'attrapeur. La journée fut longue, chacun des inscrits attendaient les résultats avec impatience. Dumbledor devait annoncer la composition de l'équipe au repas du soir.  
  
Harry et Ron mangèrent peu, ils avaient l'estomac noué. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que Dumbledor annonce la composition à la fin du repas ? Fred et Georges, eux, mangeaient de bon appétit comme d'habitude. A la fin du repas Dumbledor se leva.  
  
Maintenant, je vais annoncer la composition de l'équipe qui représentera notre école lors du match contre l'équipe nationale japonaise « espoir ». A l'annonce de votre nom, vous viendrez sur l'estrade. Au poste de Gardien, Ed Warner Gryffondor. Et zut, s'écria Ron, c'était là que je pensais être le meilleur. Chut, lui dit Hermione, reste un peu confiant ce n'est pas fini ! Au poste d'attrapeur, Harry Potter Gryffondor.  
  
Des sifflements de protestations s'élevèrent de la table des Serdaigle et des Serpentard. Harry ne portait que peu d'importance aux Serpentard, mais la réaction des Serdaigle le touchait bien plus. Il jeta un regard vers leur table, il se sentit alors rassuré. Cho et Philip tentaient de faire taire les autres. Harry se dit alors que Philip était vraiment un garçon formidable.  
  
Aux postes de Batteurs, Fred et Georges Weasley Gryffondor.  
  
Les jumeaux montèrent sur l'estrade en faisant de grands signes, comme s'ils étaient des stars. Ils insistaient bien, lançant des salutations de la main vers la table des Serpentard, ces derniers leur répondaient par des sifflements encore plus fort.  
  
Aux postes de Poursuiveurs, Philip Calahan Serdaigle, Angelina Johnson Gryffondor et Ronald Weasley Gryffondor.  
  
Ron était tellement persuadé qu'il avait raté le coche, qu'il n'écoutait quasiment plus. Il fallut qu'Hermione le pousse pour qu'il réagisse. Alors que les deux premiers poursuiveurs étaient montés sur l'estrade, Dumbledor renouvela son appel.  
  
Monsieur Weasley, vous semblez douter de votre sélection. Dit-il d'un ton amusé. Euh non voilà, voilà ! Ron se précipita vers l'estrade manquant de tomber par terre en montant dessus. Bon et bien voilà notre équipe, maintenant nous vous laissons quelques instants pour designer vous même le capitaine et le nom de l'équipe.  
  
Ils se réunirent ensemble sur l'estrade. Chacun donna le nom d'Harry, mais il refusa.  
  
Non, je ne suis pas d'accord ! C'est à Philip d'être le capitaine, il est bien meilleur stratège que moi et en plus les poursuiveurs ont besoin d'un leader. En tant qu'attrapeur, j'ai le rôle le plus solitaire de l'équipe.  
  
Les paroles d'Harry firent mouches. Ils annoncèrent à toute la salle que Philip Calahan serait le capitaine, déclenchant par la même occasion, un tonnerre d'applaudissements à la table des Serdaigle.  
  
Et le nom de l'équipe ? demanda Dumbledor La Dream team, proposa Ron. Non, dit Harry ce nom est déjà utilisé chez les Moldu, moi je pensais « Les phénix de Poudlard ». Il regarda Dumbledor, ce dernier lui fit un clin d'?il. J'aime beaucoup ce nom Mr Potter, va pour « Les phénix de Poudlard ».  
  
Au cours de la soirée, Ron ne cessa de dire qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait réussi à être poursuiveur. En tout cas, c'était une sacrée équipe qu'il avait là, se disait Harry.  
  
Dès le lendemain, les membres de l'équipe étaient exemptés de cours l'après- midi. A la place, ils avaient plusieurs heures d'entraînements ensemble. Les jours passèrent très vite mais la veille du match contre l'équipe japonaise, Madame Bibine leur annonça un changement de joueur. Angelina Johnson serait remplacée par Drago Malefoy. 


	14. Yagami, Kusanagi la grande rivalité

Yagami, Kusanagi : la grande rivalité  
  
Malgré toutes les protestations de l'équipe, Drago fut sélectionné à la place d'Angelina. Son père et Rogue avaient porté réclamation, suite à l'absence de membres de Serpentard dans l'équipe. Cela posa un gros problème, ils n'eurent plus le temps de faire un entraînement avec Drago. Celui-ci devrait donc improviser le lendemain pendant le match.  
  
Le soir venu, tous les élèves étaient réunis dans le parc pour attendre l'arrivée des membres de l'équipe japonaise. Une jonque apparue dans le ciel de l'école, portée par le vent. Elle volait au dessus de la forêt interdite et se posa sur le lac. Les occupants sortirent sur le débarcadère et s'avancèrent vers l'entrée du château où les élèves et les professeurs de Poudlard les attendaient.  
  
Tous les joueurs japonais étaient vêtus de leur maillot, sur lequel un gros rond rouge prédominait sur un fond blanc. Harry trouvait qu'ils se ressemblaient tous, seul leur entraîneur semblait sortir du lot. Il était très grand et mince, ses cheveux roux presque rouges lui tombant sur le visage, lui donnaient un air un peu diabolique. Harry remarqua qu'il fixait Kaede. Dumbledor les emmena dans la salle du banquet, où ils mangèrent à une table séparée.  
  
Le repas fut très calme, à chaque table on pouvait entendre des murmures de commentaires sur les japonais. Après le repas, Harry marchait avec Ron et Philip dans le cloître en discutant du match. Au détour d'un couloir, ils aperçurent Kaede et l'entraîneur des japonais qui se faisaient face. Une tension se dégageait de ces deux-là, Harry était persuadé que cela allait mal tourner. Mais le professeur Zenigata vint leur parler dans leur langue et ils se séparèrent. Après le départ de l'entraîneur, Harry alla parler à Kaede.  
  
Bonsoir Kaede, ça va ? Oh, bonsoir Harry, je ne t'avais pas vu. Oui, ça va. Lui répondit-il un peu sur la défensive. Dis, il y a un problème entre toi et l'entraîneur de l'équipe japonaise ? Oh oui, c'est une vieille rivalité. Tu vois Harry, dans notre école nous avons aussi l'équivalent de vos maisons. C'est ce que nous appelons les « clans ». Moi, je suis un descendant direct du fondateur du clan des Kusanagi. Et lui c'est le descendant direct du fondateur du clan des Yagami. Nous avons toujours été rivaux lors de notre scolarité. Nos pères respectifs étant récemment décédés, nous sommes tous les deux les nouveaux héritiers. Tu vois c'est une histoire complexe. Pour couronner le tout, tu rajoutes sur notre rivalité une haine historique entre nos deux clans et une histoire de filles. Et voilà un mélange explosif. Bon excuse-moi Harry mais je dois aller rejoindre le professeur Zenigata. Bonsoir. Bonsoir Kaede. Répondit Harry qui partit aussi se coucher.  
  
Dans son lit, Harry pensait à tout ce que Kaede lui avait dit. Apparemment les relations entre Kaede et son rival ressemblaient fort à celle qu'il avait avec Drago. Il aurait bien aimé en savoir plus sur le sujet, mais Kaede semblait ne pas trop vouloir rentrer dans les détails. Harry entendait Ron s'agiter dans son sommeil, quoi de plus normal, demain, Ron ferait son premier match officiel.  
  
Le lendemain matin après le petit déjeuner, Harry se rendit au terrain de Quidditch pour se préparer pour le match. Ron l'accompagnait.  
  
Ron arrête de te ronger les ongles, bon sang ! Désolé Harry mais je ne peux pas je suis bien trop nerveux pour ça. Répliqua t- il en continuant à se rogner les ongles. Bonjour Messieurs. Le professeur Zenigata salua Harry et Ron. Il se rendait lui aussi vers le terrain. Oh bonjour Professeur Zenigata, dites est-ce que je peux vous poser quelques questions sur votre école ? demanda Harry. Mais bien sûr, monsieur Potter, c'est le but de cet échange justement. Dit Zenigata en lui souriant. Ron, je te rejoindrai au terrain un peu plus tard, d'accord ?! Pas de problème Harry, à tout à l'heure. lui dit Ron en partant vers le stade au pas de course. Professeur, je voulais savoir quelles étaient les relations entres les différents clans de votre école. Hooo question très intéressante. En fait, comme Poudlard, notre école fut fondée par quatre familles de sorciers. Ils formèrent chacun un clan comme vos maisons. Chacun des clans avaient un rôle bien précis. Les Kusanagi, le clan de Kaede, avaient pour but de défendre la maison impériale japonaise. Les Asamiya, le clan de Yuri, sont eux, des spécialistes de la lutte contre les « Oni » et les « Yoreï », soit pour vous, les démons et les esprits. Le clan Shiranuï, sont des spécialistes dans la surveillance de la sorcellerie interdite. Et enfin, le clan des Yagami dont le rôle était de protéger le Shogun. Merci beaucoup monsieur, mais Kaede m'a dit que le clan Kusanagi et celui des Yagami se haïssaient. Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi ? Demanda Harry en remarquant que le professeur Zenigata semblait souffrir. Il se tenait le front et plissait les paupières. En fait, ces deux clans se sont affrontés lors du Bakumatsu. Il y avait alors une guerre civile dans notre pays entre les partisans du Shogun et ceux de l'empereur. C'est ainsi que les deux clans, ce sont retrouvés face à face. Les partisans de l'empereur remportèrent cette guerre, si bien que le Shogun disparut. Les Yagami se retrouvèrent sans aucun rôle précis. C'est depuis qu'il y a une certaine tension entre ces deux clans.. Le professeur n'arrivait plus à parler tellement il semblait souffrir de la tête. Professeur, ça ne va pas ? Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? s'inquiéta Harry. C'essst bon, je vais aller à l'infirmerie, désolé de ne pouvoir vous en dire plus.  
  
Zenigata s'éloigna dans la direction du château. Il se tenait toujours le front et titubait. Cela rappela à Harry la douleur qu'il ressentait lorsque sa cicatrice se réveillait. Mais il ne fallait pas traîner, le match allait bientôt commencer. En allant vers les vestiaires, Harry se disait qu'entre les Yagami et les Kusanagi, les relations semblaient encore plus problématiques qu'entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard.  
  
Une drôle d'ambiance régnait dans le vestiaire. Ils étaient tous très tendus, à part Malefoy qui paradait comme à son habitude. Ils avaient tous mis leur maillot spécialement fait aux couleurs rouge, un immense phénix entouré des quatre symboles des maisons avait été brodé sur le torse. Harry lui était en retard, et commença à se changer. C'était toujours les mêmes gestes, d'abord la chaussette gauche, toujours. Puis la droite toujours, et ensuite un grand verre d'eau toujours, il termina par son maillot.  
  
Allez c'est l'heure. S'écria Calahan. Chacun a son balai ?  
  
Ils répondirent tous par un « Oui », excepté Malefoy. Harry fut étonné de voir que Ron avait un nimbus 2003. Surtout ce Nimbus là, c'était celui qu'il avait offert à Cho.  
  
Hé, Ron qu'est ce que tu fais avec ce balai ? dit-il un peu énervé. Pas d'affolement Harry, c'est moi qui ait demandé à Cho de le lui prêter. Il n'avait pas de balai en bon état. Rétorqua Philip. Maintenant On y va.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit sur le stade, ils enfourchèrent leur balai et s'envolèrent dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements. 


	15. Un match difficile

Un match difficile  
  
Lee Jordan allait assurer les commentaires, toutefois Kaede était présent pour lui donner des renseignements sur l'équipe japonaise. L'équipe de Poudlard entra sur le terrain dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Harry et ses coéquipiers volaient en formation en attendant les japonais, pendant que Lee Jordan citait le nom de chaque joueur.  
  
Puis les japonais s'élancèrent de leur vestiaire, leur apparition engendra un grand silence dans le stade. En effet, ils ne montaient pas des balais, mais des rames. C'était la première fois qu'Harry et Ron voyaient cela. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Les japonais viennent d'entrer sur le terrain en chevauchant des rames ? Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit très réglementaire ! Hurla Lee Jordan. Si, les rames sont autorisées par la Fédération mondiale de Quidditch. Reprit Kaede. Oh vraiment mon cher, mais pouvez vous nous éclairer sur cette étrange pratique ? Pourquoi monter des rames ? Lui répondit Jordan C'est une coutume chez nous. On rend ainsi hommage à la déesse Botan, qui dans notre mythologie accompagne les âmes des défunts au royaume de l'au- delà en volant sur une rame. Et bien merci, cher confrère de cette précision. Mais je vous laisse la parole, afin de présenter les joueurs de votre équipe. S'exclama Jordan. Notre attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe, Tsubasa Ozora. Genzo Wakabayashi notre gardien. Nos trois poursuiveurs Jun Misugi, Kojiro Hyuga et Taro Misaki. Et enfin nos deux batteurs, les jumeaux Masao et Kasuo Tachibana.  
  
Le match commença sur un rythme endiablé, les japonais saisir très rapidement le souaffle. Jun Misugi se mit alors à virevolter avec le souaffle, Ron lui fonça dessus en tentant de le lui saisir. Mais en quelques mouvement de rame, Ron se retrouva lâché. Il refusait cependant d'être vaincu ainsi et le poursuivit. Jun fonçait vers les Buts des « phénix », Ron toujours derrière lui. Mais Malefoy lui fonça dessus pour s'interposer. Drago, nom d'une baguette, retourne à ton poste ! Hurlait Calahan  
  
Effectivement Malefoy avait laissé le poursuiveur nippon, qu'il devait marquer, sans surveillance. Jun fit alors une longue passe à Hyuga, bien démarqué. Ce dernier saisit le souaffle et fonça vers les buts, il tira de très loin en hurlant « RAIJUUUUU SHOOOOT ». Son tir était d'une puissance impressionnante, Warner toucha le souaffle du bout des doigts mais la puissance du tir était tel qu'il ne parvint pas à le dévier.  
  
Quel tir, regarder d'où Hyuga Kojiro a marqué ! S'écriait Jordan en sautant sur place 10 points pour l'équipe japonaise.  
  
Calahan avait récupéré le souaffle, il filait à toute allure. Taro vint pour tenter de lui chiper, mais Philip fit une passe à Malefoy. Drago fonça vers les buts japonais, mais les batteurs lui envoyèrent les deux cognard en même temps. Drago grâce à une acrobatie les évita rapidement, mais Jun et Hyuga approchaient en face de lui pour lui barrer le chemin.  
  
Passe le souaffle à Ron, Malefoy. Il est démarqué, lui cria Philip ! Cours toujours Calahan, je vais marquer, tu vas voir ça.  
  
Malefoy déséquilibré par sa dernière acrobatie ne put empêcher, Jun de lui prendre le souaffle. Et de repartir en direction des buts de Warner. Il fit une passe à Taro, celui-ci volait vers les buts. Il tira dans le cercle central, Ed Warner était prêt à la parade mais le tir avait tellement d'effet que le Souaffle dévia sa course en direction du cercle de gauche.  
  
Encore un magnifique tir des japonais, Warner est resté sur place.20 à 0 maintenant.  
  
Harry voyait que son équipe était en train de se faire complètement dépasser par les japonais. Très rapidement le score s'alourdit. Les « phénix » étaient menés par 70 à 0, lorsqu'ils eurent leurs premières véritable occasion de but. Le tir de Calahan avait été dévié par leur gardien, mais Ron avait frappé le souaffle de reprise. Tout le monde était persuadé que cela aurait été l'ouverture du score pour les « Phénix », mais le gardien japonais avait réagi et bloqué la reprise de Ron sans le moindre effort.  
  
Les techniques que Philip avait mises au point lors des entraînements ne fonctionnaient pas. Malefoy jouait bien trop personnel pour cela. Les japonais de leur côté avaient un jeu d'équipe réglé à la perfection. Les jumeaux Weasley et Tachibana s'affrontaient dans un véritable duel de batteurs. Quant à Harry, il n'avait toujours pas aperçu le vif d'or.  
  
Soudain il vit Philip lui faire signe de la main en direction des buts de Warner. Un éclat de lumière brillait, c'était le vif. Harry fonça , mais Tsubasa le rattrapa rapidement, ils étaient aux coude à coude. Harry n'avait jamais affronté d'adversaire aussi agile et rapide. Tsubasa le dépassa et volait devant lui.  
  
Pendant ce temps dans les tribunes, Hermione regardait le match avec les multiplettes de Ron. Tous les Gryffondor étaient dans la même tribune, il y avait aussi Hagrid qui encourageait l'équipe de sa grosse voix. Dans le gradin adjacent, un petit nombre de supporters japonais agitaient des drapeaux. Une jeune japonaise hurlait dans un mégaphone « Ike Tsubasaa ! » (Vas-y Tsubasa). Hermione était très surprise de voir que Ron malgré son manque d'expérience, s'en sortait très bien. Lui et Calahan faisaient de leur mieux pour pallier les erreurs de Malefoy. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire les japonais étaient beaucoup plus fort.  
  
Harry suivait de très près Tsubasa. Malgré la difficulté, Harry s'amusait follement. Tsubasa et lui, se dépassant chacun à leur tour, tentaient toutes sortes de feintes pour semer l'autre. Harry tenta celle de Wromski en plongeant vers le sol et en redressant au dernier moment mais Tsubasa ne se laissa pas prendre. Lui même, réalisa une figure qui faillit mettre Harry dans une situation difficile. Il fonça sur Warner, et l'esquiva au dernier moment. Harry eut à peine le temps de dévier sa course pour éviter de percuter son gardien de plein fouet. Malheureusement Warner fut déstabilisé et Hyuga en profita pour marquer un 10ème but.  
  
Les deux attrapeurs filaient au ras du sol, ils avaient le vif d'or devant eux à une dizaine de mètres. Tsubasa était devant, Harry le suivait. Subitement Tsubasa monta en chandelle, Harry le suivit des yeux un instant. Mais il comprit trop tard la feinte. En effet, en face de lui l'un des jumeaux Tachibana venait d'envoyer un Cognard dans sa direction. Harry réussit à l'éviter de justesse, mais la queue de son balai heurta le sol. Harry perdit le contrôle et s'écrasa sur le terrain.  
  
Potter est au sol, il vient de s'écraser suite à une esquive. Tsubasa va avoir le champs libre pour attraper le vif d'or. Jordan s'époumonait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Mais non, regardez, Tsubasa a fait demi tour et vole au dessus de Potter. Incroyable, il attend que ce dernier reprenne les airs. Quel fair-play de sa part.  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas, Tsubasa l'attendait. Il se releva un peu sonné, et remonta sur son balai. Ils se remirent à effectuer leur duel aérien. Rapidement ils repartirent en chasse du vif d'or, Tsubasa avait une très légère avance. Harry entendit Jordan annoncer un 150 à zéro, il fallait qu'il attrape le vif maintenant ou bien le match serait perdu. Malheureusement Tsubasa tendait déjà la main pour se saisir du Vif d'or. Harry, agissant d'instinct, se dressa sur son balai et sauta dans le vide pour attraper le vif. Son saut lui permit de devancer Tsubasa, il tenait le vif.  
  
Mon dieu Potter vient de sauter de son balai pour saisir le vif d'or. Il est à plus de quinze mètres du sol, il est fou. Il va se tuer ! hurlait le commentateur.  
  
Un hurlement de terreur s'éleva des gradins. Harry réalisa son erreur durant sa chute dans le vide. Allait-il mourir aussi bêtement ? Il avait toujours pensé mourir face à Voldemort. Tout à coup il se sentit planer, sa chute venait de s'arrêter. Il regarda sur sa droite et sa gauche, Ron et Philip le tenaient par les épaules.  
  
Superbe sauvetage de Weasley et Calahan. Harry Potter a saisi le Vif d'or, le match se termine donc sur un score de 150 à 150. C'est un match nul. Mais quel match nullllllllllll ! ! !  
  
Ron et Philip firent un tour d'honneur du stade en tenant Harry par les épaules. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant les gradins des Serdaigle, Harry aperçut Cho qui applaudissait. Mais était-ce pour lui, ou pour Philip ? Après tout Philip était bien plus beau garçon que lui, il était son capitaine et en plus un garçon formidable.  
  
Au repas du soir, Harry et Ron étaient si épuisés, qu'ils avaient du mal à manger. Tous les deux ne rêvaient que d'aller dormir, mais Dumbledor avait décidé d'allonger le repas par un long discours sur l'esprit du Quidditch.  
  
Ron, Harry, vous avez vu qui est assis à côté de Rogue ? leur dit Georges. Non, qui c'est ? répondit Harry C'est Bobby Rapson, le sélectionneur de l'équipe espoir d'Angleterre. Reprit Fred. Ah. Harry semblait trop fatigué pour comprendre l'importance de ce que venait de dire Fred.  
  
Dumbledor donna la parole à Rapson.  
  
Bonsoir, Jeunes gens je suis venu à Poudlard pour voir le match d'aujourd'hui. Je dois dire que ce match a été une révélation. J'ai vu de nombreux talents, aussi voici les joueurs que je vais retenir pour notre sélection nationale espoir. Philip Calahan, Harry Potter, Ronald, Fred et Georges Weasley sont retenus pour la prochaine coupe du monde des moins de 20 ans qui aura lieu cet été.  
  
Après une telle annonce, la salle était en ébullition. Si bien que l'annonce de l'arrivée du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal passa inaperçue. Toute la soirée fut dédiée à la fête dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Harry et Ron finirent tout de même par aller se coucher plus tôt que les autres. A peine allongés, ils s'endormirent comme des masses. 


	16. Reve Douloureux

Rêve douloureux  
  
En se réveillant le lendemain, Harry comprit un peu mieux l'importance de sa sélection dans l'équipe espoir. Il allait jouer dans l'équipe nationale, dans une compétition officielle. Ce regain de renommé au sein de l'école produisit un effet auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Les filles lui portaient soudain un intérêt immense, allant même jusqu'à lui demander des autographes dans les couloirs. Il se rappela qu'il avait remarqué ce genre de comportement envers Viktor Krum l'année précédente.  
  
Contrairement à Harry, qui n'appréciait pas trop cette nouvelle popularité, Ron pavanait. Il était souvent en compagnie de nombreuses fans, qui lui trouvaient subitement un charme fou. Parmi elles, Harry avait remarqué que Padma Patil et Lavande Brown l'accompagnaient très fréquemment. Harry se demandait les répercutions que cela pourrait avoir sur les relations entre Ron et Hermione. De toute évidence il se trompait, Hermione continuait à se comporter comme une préfète parfaite.  
  
Ce jour là, tous les élèves de cinquième de Gryffondor attendaient dans le couloir devant la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur était en retard. Les élèves commençaient à chahuter, Hermione tentait de ramener le silence. Depuis que Dumbledor assurait lui même cette matière, toute la classe adorait ce cours.  
  
Dis donc Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il fait Dumbledor ? D'habitude, il n'est jamais en retard ! lui demanda Harry. Ce n'est plus lui qui assurera le cours à partir d'aujourd'hui, mais le professeur définitif. Maintenant un peu de silence ! Cria t- elle.  
  
Rien n'y faisait, les Gryffondor continuaient leur chahut. Soudain Rogue surgit dans le couloir, il s'avança rapidement vers eux.  
  
Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque, vous vous croyez peut être dans un stade de Quidditch. Miss Granger, vous pourriez maintenir le calme ! Je vois que vous prenez votre rôle de préfet plutôt à la légère. J'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor.  
  
Le silence revint soudain dans les rangs. Mais aucun d'entre eux tenta de s'expliquer, pas même Hermione. Ils savaient depuis longtemps qu'essayer de tenir tête à Rogue, le motivait encore plus à retirer des points, surtout aux élèves de leur maison. Mais soudain, ils entendirent raisonner des pas dans le couloir. Ils virent courir une jeune femme aux cheveux roux, presque rouges. Elle était habillée avec des vêtements étranges aux couleurs chamarrées. Elle arriva légèrement essoufflée au niveau de Rogue.  
  
Alors Severus toujours aussi rabat-joie à ce que je vois ! Dit-elle en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos.  
  
Ce dernier tellement surpris, faillit tomber en avant mais se reprit. Il lui jeta un regard noir. La jeune femme posa ses mains sur ses hanches et le regarda avec un grand sourire. Rogue vexé, tourna les talons et repartit rapidement.  
  
Excusez-moi les enfants je suis en retard. Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de la salle. Je me présente, je suis Lina Inverse, votre nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
Harry qui était déçu de ne plus avoir Dumbledor comme professeur, changeait un peu d'avis. Cette professeur paraissait si amusante. Elle se mit à commencer son cours, et soudain en regardant dans la classe, elle se mit à hurler littéralement.  
  
Hé, toi là ! hurla t- elle en pointant du doigt Ron. Tu dois être Ronald le frère de Charlie, non ? C'est bien ça ? Heuuu oui c'est bien moi ! répondit-il surprit par la réaction soudaine de cette drôle de professeur. J'ai longtemps travaillé avec ton frère. Lui dit-elle en lui frottant les cheveux énergiquement. Et oui mes enfants, je suis une chasseuse de dragon.  
  
Malgré son caractère atypique, Le professeur Inverse était extrêmement compétente. Hermione l'a trouvait un peu trop original à son goût tout de même. En tout cas, elle était très juste car elle avait attribué 50 points à Gryffondor pour compenser la sanction de Rogue.  
  
Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient. Harry avait beau lire la gazette du sorcier, il n'entendait jamais parler de problèmes qui auraient pu avoir Lord Voldemort comme origine. Cela le soulageait mais aussi l'inquiétait, que pouvait bien préparer son ennemi mortel. ? Pour Harry, cette année semblait si calme. Mais pour Ron s'était sa plus belle année, sa popularité était au plus haut. Un groupe d'une dizaine de filles avait même créé son fan club, elles le suivaient partout. En le regardant, Harry se rappela d'une phrase que Gilderoy Lockhart lui avait dit : « Harry , la renommée est une amie infidèle ! », Ron ferait bien d'entendre ces paroles.  
  
Le soir du 13 février, Harry fut surpris de ne voir pratiquement aucune fille dans la salle des Gryffondor. Georges lui expliqua, qu'elles étaient toutes en train de préparer leur chocolat pour la Saint Valentin. Harry se rappela alors qu'à cette occasion, les filles devaient offrir du chocolat à l'élu de leur c?ur. Ce soir là, Harry lu le journal de l'école, il y avait un article sur la sélection pour l'équipe espoir. Il fut très amusé par les plaintes de Malefoy, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui, n'était pas sélectionner. Il s'endormit rapidement.  
  
Il se réveilla à cause du froid intense qui parcourait ses membres. Il était étendu dans l'herbe, surpris, il se releva rapidement. Il tenait dans ses mains le trophée des trois sorciers, il entendit alors des pas derrière lui. Harry se retourna et vit en face de lui Lord Voldemort la baguette à la main. Je suis encore en train de refaire le même cauchemar se disait-il. Il allait revoir la scène de la mort de Cédric Diggory. Habituellement il voyait la scène comme un spectateur invisible, mais cette fois Voldemort semblait le regarder.  
  
Alors Harry comment te portes-tu ? Dit-il en souriant. Ravi de te revoir, que dirais tu si on s'amusait avec ta camarade. MA camarade ! Harry se retourna pour voir la silhouette de Cédric mais il fut pétrifié de voir Cho à sa place. Par quoi allons nous commencer Harry, hmmm ? Lui demanda Voldemort d'un ton à glacer le sang. Non, laissez la tranquille.. Oh mais tu sembles tenir à cette petite, c'est encore mieux alors.. ENDOLORIS.  
  
Cho se mit à crier en se tordant de douleur. Harry hurlait « Non arrêtez, pitié laissez la tranquille ». Il était aux bords des larmes. Mais plus il implorait Voldemort et plus ce dernier prenait du plaisir à la faire souffrir. Elle hurlait les yeux révulsés par ce qu'elle subissait. Malgré tous ses efforts, Harry n'arrivait pas à bouger son corps. Il regarda le seigneur des ténèbres avec une telle haine, que si ses yeux avaient été des baguettes Voldemort aurait été calciné par le sortilège qu'il venait d'apprendre.  
  
Oh ce n'est plus amusant, tu ne me supplies plus. Très bien alors finissons en. Avada Ke.. Nonnnnnnnnn Harry, Harry, Harry réveille toi bon sang réveille toi. Ron était en train de le secouer. Ron, que. Qu'est ce tu fais ici. Où est Voldemort. Cho ! Cho où est elle ? Il la chercha autour de lui mais ne vit que ses camarades de classe autour de lui. Le baldaquin de son lit était calciné, Hermione était là aussi. Elle lançait un sortilège de refroidissement sur les couvertures de son lit. Ca va tu te sens bien Harry ? lui demanda t- elle. Heu, oui qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je faisais juste un cauchemar. Oui c'est bien ce que l'on a supposé, répondit Ron. Tu criais tellement fort que tu nous a tous réveillés. Tu t'agitais dans ton lit lorsque ton baldaquin a pris feu.  
  
L'incident passé, les garçons se recouchèrent, Harry n'arrivait plus à dormir. D'ailleurs il ne le voulait plus, si c'était pour revivre cela. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et partit dans les couloirs de l'école, il marcha un moment dans le froid. Il ne savait pas où aller, sans y penser il se retrouva devant la cabane de Hagrid. De la lumière brillait, Harry frappa à la porte.  
  
Hagrid l'accueillit et lui offrit un excellent thé. Harry n'arrivait pas à lui parler, Hagrid essayait de lui demander ce qui le tracassait. Harry commença à lui raconter son rêve. Le géant était très affecté de le voir dans cet état.  
  
Tu tiens beaucoup à cette jeune fille, Harry ? lui demanda t- il Oui, je l'aime, répondit-il en se mettant à pleurer dans les bras du géant  
  
La chaleur des bras de Hagrid et la détente que lui apporta la crise de larmes eurent raison de ses angoisses et il s'endormit. 


	17. Too choco

Too Choco  
  
Harry émergea doucement de son sommeil, il se sentait si bien sous la grosse couette du lit de Hagrid. La douce odeur de thé et les gros coups de langue de Crockdur finirent par le sortir du lit. Lorsqu'il vit l'horloge, il se précipita à l'école. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle de banquet, tous les élèves étaient déjà en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Harry s'installa à côté de Ron.  
  
Dis donc Harry, où as-tu dormis cette nuit ? On était tous très inquiets. Je suis désolé Ron, mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je suis allé me promener dans le parc et j'ai dormi chez Hagrid. Lui répondit Harry en commençant son petit déjeuner. Harry, as-tu une idée de ce qui s'est passé hier ? demanda Hermione d'une toute petite voix, visiblement elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit. Je n'en ai aucune idée, Hermione. La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar.  
  
Le petit déjeuner fini, ils partirent tous dans la direction du cours de potion. Déjà dans les couloirs, certaines filles gloussaient aux passages des garçons. Harry se rappela alors que c'était le fameux jour de la Saint Valentin. Les filles devaient offrirent des chocolats aux garçons qu'elles aimaient. Après un cours de potion toujours aussi assommant qu'à l'accoutumé, Harry se sépara de ses amis pour se rendre au bureau de Dumbledor. Il voulait absolument lui demander si Lord Voldemort avait fait parler de lui ces derniers temps.  
  
A peine avait il parcourut quelques mètres dans un couloir, qu'une dizaine de filles se précipitèrent dans sa direction. Elles avaient toutes à la main des paquets de chocolat de taille et forme variable. Harry fut rapidement submergé et encerclé. Elles parlaient toutes en même temps avec des voix stridentes, et le bousculaient de temps en temps. Chacune lui tendait sa boite de chocolat, mais Harry n'avait pas assez de bras pour toutes les prendre.  
  
Il était en train de commencer à les mettre une à une dans ses poches, lorsqu'il vit Cho s'approcher. Elle tenait à la main un très joli paquet blanc en forme de c?ur. Harry n'y croyait pas, allait-elle lui offrir des chocolats ? Eprouvait-elle des sentiments pour lui ? En s'approchant du groupe de filles, Cho détourna son regard d'un vif mouvement de mépris de la tête. Puis elle leur passa devant, Harry la suivit des yeux. Elle croisa Philip Calahan et ils se mirent à parler un moment.  
  
Harry ne pouvait pas se résoudre à croire que Cho offrait ses chocolats à Philip. L'année précédente, elle avait choisit Cédric Diggory et cette année c'était Philip. Mais cette fois, il n'allait pas laisser échapper celle qu'il aimait aussi facilement. Il les observait malgré la cohorte de filles qui gravitaient autour de lui. Encore une fois, il se mit à haïr cette célébrité qui le poursuivait. Cho et Philip se séparèrent en partant chacun de leur côté, Harry remarqua qu'elle avait encore son paquet de chocolat. Il prétexta un besoin urgent pour échapper à ces furies, puis se mit à suivre Cho qui se dirigeait vers le parc.  
  
Elle s'assit toute seule sur un banc, le visage un peu triste. Harry la regarda un moment caché derrière un bosquet. Mais comment diable Philip avait pu refuser les chocolats d'une fille comme Cho. Il se décida à s'approcher d'elle en ami comme Sirius lui avait conseillé.  
  
Bonjour Cho, ça va ? Tu sembles songeuse, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire forcé. Bonjour Harry, oui ça va et toi ? Tu te promènes ? demanda t- elle le regard inquisiteur. Oui, j'allais voir Hagrid, et puis je t'ai vu. Comme je ne t'avais pas parlé depuis un moment, je me suis dit que ce serait une occasion. Pour une fois que tu es toute seule, je ne risque pas de recevoir une pluie de journaux aujourd'hui, dit-il en regardant autour de lui, feignant la crainte d'une attaque. Cho se mit à rire. Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es plus un porte-malheur maintenant Harry. Tu es même une idole depuis ta sélection dans l'équipe espoir. Les filles se bousculent même pour te donner des chocolats. Ah oui, c'est vrai ! dit-il en se frottant les cheveux mais j'aime pas trop ce genre de chose. Et toi Cho, tu as aussi des chocolats mais on dirait que tu ne sais pas à qui les offrir. Oh si je sais, mais il n'était pas enclin à les accepter. Répondit-elle d'un ton amer. Ah bon, mais tu auras peut être plus de chance ce soir au bal ! Oui tu as sûrement raison, Harry. Dit-elle d'un ton espiègle. Je le connais ? répliqua Harry machinalement. Oui tu le connais bien, c'est un très bon joueur de Quidditch. C'est aussi quelqu'un de généreux et d'adorable. Cho avait le visage un peu rose, et elle semblait à la fois amusée et nerveuse. Ah ! Harry ne trouvait pas d'autres mots, elle venait de décrire Philip. C'était fichu, en plus il venait de l'encourager pour le bal. Harry ? Cela n'a pas l'air d'aller qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Cho toujours très espiègle. Non, non pas du tout j'essayais juste de voir qui cela pouvait être. Répondit-il en essayant de masquer sa déception. Dis Harry, je ne sais pas quoi faire de ces chocolats maintenant, tu ne voudrais pas les partager avec moi. Ce serait dommage de les gâcher. A moins que tu n'en aies déjà trop. Dit-elle en pointant ses poches bourrées du chocolat des autres filles. Oh mais non tu rigoles, j'accepte volontiers. Je donnerais ces chocolats à Fred et Georges. Il allait partager le chocolat de Cho, même s'il savait que ce chocolat ne lui était pas destiné.  
  
Ils mangèrent tous les deux leur gros morceau de chocolat en silence, en regardant le lac.  
  
Au fait Harry, je tenais encore une fois à m'excuser pour mon attitude après l'incident du match. Non, ça va. Tu sais, j'ai très bien compris avec ta lettre. La coupa Harry en se levant. Tu sais j'aurais voulu te faire un cadeau mais.. Ta lettre fut le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire Cho ! Dit-il en s'éloignant d'elle. On se revoit ce soir. Oh oui Harry ! Susurra t- elle.  
  
Harry était mi figue mi raisin, maintenant il savait que Cho s'intéressait à Philip. Mais d'un autre côté il avait réussit à lui remonter le moral apparemment, en plus il avait partager son chocolat. Peut-être avait-il encore une chance de la conquérir, il continuait d'espérer. Durant le reste de l'après-midi, Harry imagina toutes sortes de possibilités d'approche pour le bal.  
  
Ron avait reçu une dizaine de chocolats, sûrement dû à sa récente popularité. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du cours d'enchantements, Padma Patil vint lui en offrir un à son tour. Ron accepta en faisant l'intéressant dans le couloir, Hermione passa rapidement en bousculant légèrement Padma au passage. Sur le chemin de leur dortoir, Ron ne cessait de vanter les mérites de la célébrité. En arrivant dans la salle des Gryffondor, ils éclatèrent de rire en voyant Fred, ses lèvres avait triplées de volume et brillaient d'un mauve intense.  
  
Et bien Fred qu'est ce qui t'arrive, s'esclaffa Ron , tu as testé une de tes farces ? Non, c'est pas ça ! Intervint Georges. C'est Angelina qui lui a offert du chocolat. Et elle l'a ensorcelé ! Georges se mit à rire puis se reprit. Fred vient de se faire prendre à son propre jeu, ha, ha ,ha. N'empêche que cette fille est parfaite, j'adore son sens de l'humour ! répliqua difficilement Fred avec ses grosses lèvres.  
  
Ron et Harry ne purent s'empêcher de repartir dans un terrible fou rire. Ils montèrent se préparer pour le bal. Ron trouva un paquet de chocolat sur son oreiller.  
  
Hé, Harry, regarde une fille a mis un chocolat sur mon oreiller. Ron ouvrit le paquet. Non mais regarde il ressemble à rien ce chocolat. Effectivement ce chocolat ne ressemblait pas à grand chose. Pouuuuuahhhh mais c'est salé ! ! ! Hurla t- il, après en avoir croquer un morceau qu'il recracha immédiatement. Alors tu aimes toujours la célébrité, Ron ! Pouffa Harry. Elle a aussi ses revers ! Oui, tu as raison ! En tout cas, je ne voudrais jamais d'une aussi mauvaise pâtissière comme petite amie. On verra bien ! rétorqua Harry en sifflotant.  
  
Vers les 19 heures, ils enfilèrent leur vêtements pour la soirée. Cette fois Ron avait une tenue digne de ce nom, ses deux frères lui avaient offert avec l'argent que Harry leur avait donné. Harry avoua qu'effectivement il était très élégant. Lorsqu'ils descendirent dans la salle commune, Hermione les attendait dans la même tenue que pour le bal de l'année précédente. Avec son ton moralisateur, elle demanda à Ron.  
  
Pas trop de chocolats, tu ne vas pas être malade au bal ce soir ?! Non ca va, je les ai gardé pour plus tard à part celui que j'ai trouvé sur mon lit. Quel horreur du chocolat salé. Franchement celui là, il est partit à la poubelle. Elle devait me détester celle qui m'a offert ce truc, s'il n'avait pas été sur mon lit j'aurais dit que c'est une Serpentard qui a voulu m'empoisonner ! s'exclama t- il en riant.  
  
Harry ne riait pas, il regardait le visage d'Hermione se figer de rage.  
  
Pour qui te prends tu Weasley, pour critiquer ce que quelqu'un a sûrement dû faire avec beaucoup d'affection. Tu me déçois Ron , je trouves que tu as changé depuis quelques temps. Elle partit fièrement la première. Non mais tu as vu ça Harry, depuis qu'elle est préfète, elle se permet de faire des leçons de moral sur n'importe quoi. Je penses que cela n'a rien avoir avec ça Ron. Harry était quasiment sûr que ce chocolat était celui d'Hermione.  
  
Ils arrivèrent à la grande salle, devant la grande porte se tenait Yuri plus belle que jamais. Elle n'était pas en kimono, mais une très belle robe d'époque et les cheveux détachés.  
  
Bonsoir Hally, Bonsoir Lon, allez-y le bal va bientôt commencer, dit-elle en leur montrant la salle. 


	18. Premiere danse

Première danse  
  
Ron et Harry entrèrent dans la grande salle, ils furent très surpris par la décoration. Recouverte de couleur rose, la salle était empli de c?urs et de ballons. De gros nuages roses s'amoncelaient dans le plafond enchanté. De nombreux petits cupidons voletaient dans tous les sens. Presque tous les élèves étaient déjà là, des groupes de filles et de garçons se formaient.  
  
Harry et Ron rejoignirent Fred et Georges près du buffet. Ca y est Fred tes lèvres se sont dégonflés lui demanda Ron en pouffant de rire. Oui, faut absolument que je demande à Angelina de me donner le sortilège qu'elle a utilisé pour obtenir un tel résultat. Tiens regardez, V'la Philip et toute l'équipe de Serdaigle. S'exclama Georges.  
  
Harry se retourna, Cho était là aussi juste à coté de Philip. Elle était superbe dans une belle robe chinoise bleu nuit, ses long cheveux n'étaient pas attachés comme à l'accoutumé. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit avec Philip. Le groupe des Serdaigle se perdit dans la foule des élèves, Harry ne pouvait plus les voir mais il imaginait très bien ce qui se passait.  
  
Yuri prit la parole et donna le départ de la soirée, elle laissa entrer des fantômes. Ils montèrent sur l'estrade. Il semblait à Harry qu'il connaissait le fantôme du chanteur, il l'avait déjà vu sur des pochettes d'album de l'oncle Vernon.  
  
Hé, mais c'est le fantôme d'Elvis Presley ! S'exclama t- il. Elvis Presse quoi ? demanda Ron l'air un peu étonné. C'est le fantôme d'un grand chanteur Moldu, répliqua Harry.  
  
Harry se disait que si l'oncle Vernon était là, il aurait peut être regardé d'un autre ?il les sorciers. Ils étaient capable d'avoir son plus grand idole en concert. Le bal commença par des chansons plutôt rock, peu propice à la composition des couples. Harry discutait avec les trois frères Weasley, lorsque Philip les rejoignit.  
  
Bonsoir les gars, pas trop agressés par les fans ? dit-il en souriant. Moi, ces derniers temps, j'ai du mal à être tranquille. Excuse-moi, Philip je peux te parler en privé ? lui demanda Harry. Bien sûr qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ? Ils s'éloignèrent un peu à l'écart des groupes. Philip, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as refusé les chocolats de Cho ce matin ? Hein, mais de quoi tu parles Harry, je n'ai rien refusé du tout ? Mais si je t'ai vu, ce matin dans le couloir Cho est venu t'offrir ses chocolats et tu les a refusés. Tu te trompes Harry, ce matin Cho est venu me demander quand est ce que notre match contre Serpentard aurait lieu, rien de plus. Elle ne m'a pas du tout offert ces chocolats, ils étaient pour quelqu'un d'autre. Répondit Philip l'air amusé par l'attitude d'Harry. Tu es sûr, mais pourtant elle m'a dit que tu avais refusé ? Elle t'a vraiment dit que j'avais refusé ? Cela m'étonne d'elle. Maintenant que tu m'y fait penser, elle ne t 'a pas nommé, mais la description du garçon à qui elle voulait les donnés te correspondait. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je ne te ferais pas de concurrence. J'ai déjà une petite amie. Mais je crois que tu devrais avouer à Cho ce que tu éprouves pour elle. Expliqua Philip d'un ton très doux. NON, non Philip tu te trompes. Je n'éprouves rien pour Cho, enfin si mais ce n'est que de l'amitié. Répondit Harry en secouant frénétiquement les mains en signe de négation. En tout cas, merci de ta franchise Philip.  
  
Harry s'éloigna de Philip encore plus perplexe qu'avant. Mais qui pouvait être ce garçon dont Cho parlait ?! Il avait beau se creusé la tête, il ne voyait vraiment pas qui pouvait être ce chanceux. Après plusieurs Rock endiablé, le fantôme du King annonça un quart d'heure américain. Cette annonce engendra un hurlement d'hystérie chez les filles. Harry qui avait rejoint le groupe des Weasley demanda à Georges :  
  
Georges, c'est quoi un quart d'heure américain ? C'est les filles qui invitent les garçons à danser, si tu veux mon avis il faudrait que l'on se sépare. Les groupes rebutent souvent les filles timides, il vaut mieux être tout seul. Regarde Fred, ce malin il s'est déjà approché d'Angelina. Répondit Georges en montrant Fred du doigt. Merci Georges, je vais essayer ton truc. Harry commença à s'avancer l'air de rien en direction de Cho.  
  
Harry se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle, elle aussi se dirigeait doucement dans sa direction. Il commença à ralentir, il allait bientôt se croiser. Harry croisait les doigts, elle s'approchait.  
  
Invite moi Cho, invite moi je t'en conjure, juste une danse ! se répétait- il en silence.  
  
Mais trois filles vinrent lui demander quasiment simultanément de danser avec lui. Il y en avait deux qu'il ne connaissaient que de vu, la troisième était Parvati.  
  
Harry, tu veux danser avec moi ? lui demanda t- elle. Hé non j'étais la première, n'est ce pas Harry ! Harry danse avec moi, je t'ai donné un chocolat ce matin. Surenchéri la troisième.  
  
Voilà que cela recommençait, sa célébrité allait encore l'empêcher de se rapprocher de Cho. Les filles devenaient tellement pressantes qu'Harry devait reculer pour ne pas se faire renverser. Il regarda rapidement dans la direction de Cho, elle n'avançait plus vers lui. Harry tentait de refuser les demandes de ces trois là, avec le plus de courtoisie possible. Quand soudain, non loin de lui retentit « Accio Harry Potter », il fut immédiatement arraché des griffes des trois filles. Il était tiré par une terrible force, la semelle de ses mocassins glissaient sur la piste de danse. Sa course se stoppa juste devant la baguette de Cho.  
  
Il me semble que je viens de te tirer d'un mauvais pas, Harry ! lui dit- elle avec un petit sourire mutin en rangeant sa baguette. C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, merci Cho. Si tu veux me remercier Harry, accepte de danser avec moi ! murmura t- elle timidement. Hein, qui ça moi ?! Reprit Harry en se montrant du doigt encore sous l'effet de la surprise. Oh, tu ne veux pas ! Si, si bien sur que si. Mais je ne sais pas danser. avoua t- il. C'est pas grave, laisse moi te guider. Cho plaça la main gauche de Harry dans le creux de son dos, posa sa propre main droite sur les épaules de son partenaire et de la main gauche, prit la main libre de ce dernier. Puis elle commença à l'entraîner dans un très lent pas de valse.  
  
Harry était complètement tétanisé, « détends toi » ne cessait-elle de lui répéter avec sa douce voix. Mais il était beaucoup trop ému pour pouvoir se détendre. Après quelques minutes la danse se stoppa, Harry commençait légèrement à s'habituer à la proximité de Cho.  
  
Au fait Cho, le garçon dont tu me parlais ce matin. C'est qui ? Je croyais que c'était Philip mais il m'a dit que non ? Mais non c'est pas Philip, répondit elle en rougissant mais avec un grand sourire. Tu ne vois vraiment pas qui c'est ? continua t- elle en pouffant de rire. Tiens j'ai oublié de te dire ce matin, qu'il était aussi parfois un peu benêt. Non, tu veux sortir avec Ron ? J'arrive pas à le croire. La musique venait de reprendre, et le King avait entamer l'une de ces plus belles balades d'amour « Love Me Tender ». Mais non enfin, Harry c'est pas Ron ! Le garçon dont je parles c'est celui avec qui je danse en ce moment.  
  
Cho se blottit alors contre lui pour danser un slow. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, c'était de lui que Cho parlait ce matin. Elle éprouvait donc des sentiments pour lui. Instinctivement Harry serra ses bras autour de ces épaules, puis ils dansèrent ce slow ainsi enlacés. Elle avait posé son visage sur son épaule, Harry sentait l'odeur de ses cheveux. Cet instant sembla durer une éternité. A la fin de la chanson, le fantôme d'Elvis annonça un nouveau slow, de toute façon Cho et Harry ne s'était pas quittés pour autant.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Ron se trouvait devant un dilemme difficile. Lavande Brown et Padma Patil attendaient de savoir avec laquelle il allait accepter de danser. C'était un choix difficile, Hermione arriva.  
  
Ron, est-ce que je peux te deman... Qu'est-ce qu'y a encore Madame la préfète, tu vas me faire la morale parce que j'arrive pas à choisir entre Lavande et Padma ? Rugit Ron en la regardant le visage en colère. Il n'en pouvait plus des leçons de morale d'Hermione et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Mais non Ron, je voulais. Tenta t- elle de dire d'une toute petite voix triste. Fiche moi la paix ! cria t- il en se retournant vers Padma.  
  
Hermione éclata en sanglot et partit de la salle en courant. Padma et Lavande la regardèrent en souriant.  
  
M'enfin qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? s'étonna Ron.  
  
Soudain il reçut sur l'arrière du crâne, une violente claque de Georges.  
  
Espèce de Crétin, y a des jours je me demande comment tu peux être du même sang que Percy. T'as pas compris qu'Hermione voulait te demander de danser avec elle ? Tu nous bassines depuis la rentrée sur tes sentiments envers elle, et regarde comment tu la traites. T'as vraiment rien dans le crâne. Tu crois vraiment Georges, tu voudrais dire qu'Hermione.. Il ne termina pas sa phrase et partit en courant pour la rattraper.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, un grand cri retentit dans la salle. Yuri venait de mettre une grande claque à Malefoy. Elle hurlait dans sa langue mais il était très facile de comprendre que ce n'était pas des amabilités. Elle s'éloigna rapidement de Drago qui restait incrédule mais très fier au milieu de la piste de danse. Harry et Cho s'étaient arrêtés de danser pour regarder la scène, mais ils restaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Après s'être entretenu avec Yuri, Kaede s'approcha de Drago. Cela risquait de mal tourner, mais Kaede et Drago se parlèrent sans violence. Puis Drago quitta la salle, Pansy Parkinson tenta de le retenir mais il l'a repoussa violemment.  
  
Le bal reprit son cours normal. Les slows firent places à de superbes morceaux de Rock n Roll. Tout semblait bien se passer. Jusqu'à ce que le professeur Zenigata qui dansait avec beaucoup d'énergie en compagnie de Miss Inverse, s'écroule victime d'un malaise. Madame Pomfresh et Yuri l'emmenèrent rapidement à l'infirmerie. Dumbledor demanda alors que le bal se termine rapidement, les professeurs et les préfets commencèrent le rangement de la salle.  
  
Cho demanda alors à Harry de la raccompagner jusqu'au dortoir des Serdaigle. Elle passa un petit châle sur ses épaules et se serra contre le bras gauche d'Harry. Ils marchaient ensemble, en passant par le cloître il l'a senti frémir un peu. Il s'écarta et retira sa veste et lui posa sur les épaules.  
  
Merci Harry, tu es adorable !  
  
Cho s'approcha de lui, elle ferma les yeux et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds. Harry ne rêvait pas, Cho lui tendait ses lèvres. Son rêve allait devenir réalité, il approcha son visage en fermant lui aussi les yeux. Une image lui revint en tête, Voldemort en train de torturer Cho. Il se mit à penser à toute vitesse.  
  
S'il devenait plus proche encore de Cho, il risquerait de lui faire prendre des risques énormes. Voldemort pourrait se servir d'elle pour l'atteindre. D'ailleurs quelqu'un avait faillit la blesser en le visant lui, lorsque l'on avait ensorcelé le nimbus 2003. Il hésitait à l'embrasser, devait il la protéger en refusant de vivre sa passion avec elle, ou allait-il sortir avec Cho en lui faisant risquer sa vie ?  
  
Il repoussa tendrement Cho, qui semblait hébéter par son attitude.  
  
Désolé Cho, je ne peux pas. Je dois te laisser, il faut que je rentre. Bonsoir, dit-il la mort dans l'âme.  
  
Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna de Cho.  
  
Ne te retourne pas Harry, ne te retourne pas ! C'est mieux ainsi.  
  
Pour être sûr de ne pas flancher, il se mit à courir dans les couloirs. Ces yeux le piquaient, il sentait que des larmes en coulaient malgré lui. Il courait à en perdre haleine, quand il trébucha sur quelque chose. Il eut du mal à se relever, le choc sur le sol avait été rude. Harry regarda ses mains, elles étaient pleines de sang ainsi que tout son costume. Mais ce n'était pas le sien ; à ses pied un corps baignait dans une marre de sang. 


	19. Impardonnable Drago

Impardonnable Drago  
  
Harry prit sa baguette et invoqua un « Lumos ». Il fut stupéfait de voir que ce corps était celui de Dumbledor, étalé face contre le sol, le dos entaillé d'une grande balafre d'où coulait tout ce sang. Harry paniqué scrutait nerveusement autour de lui, puis il se mit à hurler « Au secours, vite ! ! Que quelqu'un vienne m'aider ! ». Mais il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, Harry se repéra rapidement. Il se trouvait à quelques pas du bureau de Rogue. Il s'y précipita en espérant le trouver, ouvrant la porte d'un violent coup d'épaule. Rogue était installé à lire la gazette du sorcier, surpris par cette arrivée tonitruante d'Harry, il se leva et se mit à hurler.  
  
POOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTERRRRRRRRRRRR, qu'est ce que cela signifie. Monsieur vite suivez moi, le professeur Dumbledor ... SILENCE POTTER, cette fois vous êtes allé trop loin, je vais vous faire renvoyer. Fulminait Rogue le visage déformé par la colère.  
  
Harry comprit rapidement que rien n'y ferait, Rogue ne l'écouterait pas. Il se décida alors d'employer les grands moyens et lança un sortilège d'attraction sur le journal de Rogue. Puis il se mit à courir en espérant que Rogue allait le suivre, ce que fit ce dernier.  
  
Potter lorsque j'en aurai fini avec vous, même à l'hôpital Saint Mangouste ils ne pourront plus rien pour vous !  
  
Harry arriva devant le corps de Dumbledor, Rogue déboula derrière lui en gesticulant la baguette au dessus de sa tête. Il stoppa net et regarda le spectacle, son visage devint soudain grave et impassible. Il se pencha rapidement et tâta le cou de Dumbledor.  
  
Potter courez prévenir Madame Pomfresh, il est toujours vivant mais il ne faut pas traîner. Dépêchez vous Potter. Oui monsieur tout de suite. Harry partit en courant.  
  
Il courait de toute ses forces dans les couloirs, il commençait à souffrir d'un point de côté. Il arriva à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh s'occupait du professeur Zenigata en compagnie de Yuri et Kaede. L'infirmière réagit en grande professionnelle sans perdre son sang froid, Kaede vint avec elle et Harry. Ils emmenèrent Dumbledor à l'infirmerie et Madame Pomfresh passa le reste de la nuit à le soigner. Harry rentra rapidement se coucher, il avait remarqué que Kaede avait été très inquiet en voyant la blessure de Dumbledor.  
  
Harry se demandait qui avait pu faire une telle chose. Pourquoi Kaede semblait si intéressé par la blessure de Dumbledor. Pourvu qu'il survive à ses blessures. En arrivant devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Harry eut un Flash. La blessure de Dumbledor ressemblait étrangement à celle qu'il avait lui même reçu lors de l 'accident de balai. Finalement ce n'était peut-être pas dû à la pointe d'un étendard. Harry se sentit soudain menacé, Voldemort était-il à l'origine de tout ça ?  
  
Il entra dans la salle commune, elle était dans le noir. Harry remarqua un couple enlacé qui dormait dans un fauteuil, il soupira en pensant que lui aussi aurait pu être dans la même situation. Ces deux là semblaient si proche, Harry eu un pincement au c?ur en se rappelant Cho prête à l'embrasser. Il monta se coucher rapidement, toutes ces émotions l'avaient fatigué.  
  
Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves de Gryffondor étaient insouciants. Ils ne connaissaient pas encore la terrible tragédie de la veille. De son côté, Harry avait hâte d'avoir des nouvelles de Dumbledor, il se rendit rapidement dans la salle de banquet. Les élèves commencèrent à affluer dans la salle, Harry remarqua alors que Ron et Hermione se tenaient la main et semblaient très proches. Il était très content pour eux, mais à peine sa surprise passée, Cho vint le voir.  
  
Bonjour Harry, je suis venue te ramener ta veste. Je voulais aussi te remercier pour hier soir. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te brusquer. Est ce que l'on pourrait en parler pendant la pause de midi ? Elle semblait un peu gênée de demander cela. Bonjour Cho, tu n'as pas à être désolée ce n'est pas ta faute. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de se voir. En tout cas, merci de me ramener ma veste, tu es très gentille. Harry serrait ses poings pour ne pas flancher, mais il ne le fallait pas, surtout maintenant que Dumbledor n'était plus en état d'assurer la sécurité dans l'école.  
  
Le visage de Cho affichait une grande tristesse, puis elle fit une bise sur la joue d'Harry et repartit à la table des Serdaigle. Ron et Hermione qui venaient d'assister à la scène, demandèrent quelques explications à Harry. Mais il leur répondit que cela ne les regardaient pas. Les professeurs entrèrent et montèrent sur l'estrade, à part Harry personne ne semblait remarquer l'absence du principal. Le professeur McGonagall prit la parole.  
  
Chers élèves, j'ai une grave nouvelle à vous annoncer. Hier soir le professeur Dumbledor a été agressé dans l'un des couloirs de l'école. Bien que sa blessure soit très profonde, nous avons pu lui appliquer rapidement des soins. Il a repris connaissance mais son état est encore assez préoccupant, en attendant son rétablissement j'assurerai son intérim. N'ayant toujours pas trouvé le coupable de cette agression, nous demandons à chaque élève de faire preuve de la plus grande vigilance. Il ne devra plus y avoir aucune sortie d'élèves en dehors des dortoirs après 18 heures, et votre professeur responsable viendra vous chercher pour vous emmenez au repas du soir.  
  
Un terrible silence s'était installé dans la salle. Après quelques minutes, les rumeurs les plus folles commencèrent à voir le jour dans la salle. Toute la journée, les élèves ne parlèrent que de ça. Entre deux cours, Harry croisa le chemin des Serdaigle. Il appela Philip, il voulait lui demander une faveur.  
  
Philip, je peux te demander de surveiller Cho pendant quelques temps s'il te plaît. Bien sûr Harry, mais pourquoi tu as peur de quelque chose ? Répondit Philip très surpris de cette demande. Non, rien mais fais ça pour moi ! Et surtout ne lui dit rien.  
  
Le reste de la journée se passa dans une ambiance morose. Ron et Hermione restaient toujours ensemble et ne cessaient de questionner Harry sur ce qui se passait entre lui et Cho. Mais ils n'obtinrent aucune explication de sa part. Après le repas du soir, Harry était seul dans la chambre allongé sur son lit, il réfléchissait aux derniers événements. Ron et Hermione travaillaient tous les deux dans la salle commune.  
  
Harry ferma les yeux pour tenter de se souvenir, soudain les images de sa poursuite en balai avec Cho lui revinrent. Il se concentra un peu plus pour tenter de faire resurgir les dernières images dont il se souvenait. Mais oui c'était là, une silhouette masquée dans un étrange costume avait bondi en travers de sa trajectoire, une lame à la main. Harry rouvrit les yeux, cette fois il en était sûr ! ! On l'avait attaqué ce jour là. Il se releva et prit sa cape d'invisibilité, il la passa et descendit dans la salle commune. Il ne fallait pas qu'Hermione remarque sa sortie. Lorsqu'Harry passa dans la salle commune il vit qu'il n'aurait rien risqué même sans sa cape. Ron et Hermione s'embrassaient très tendrement au lieu de travailler. Il sortit rapidement du dortoir et se dirigea en direction de l'infirmerie.  
  
Devant l'infirmerie, Rogue montait la garde. Il était impossible pour Harry d'entrer sans se faire remarquer. Harry était frustré, il voulait absolument en parler à quelqu'un mais à qui ? Il se dirigea alors dans le parc, Hagrid était la seule personne en qui il avait confiance. En arrivant vers la sortie du château, il remarqua Drago Malefoy qui se dirigeait vers le parc. Drago se dissimulait le mieux qu'il pouvait derrière les murs et les ombres du château, en le voyant Harry était soulagé d'avoir sa cape sur le dos. Mais où pouvait bien se rendre Malefoy à une heure pareille. Harry décida alors de le suivre.  
  
Il le suivit jusqu'au bord du lac, Harry commençait à apercevoir une silhouette près du lac. En se rapprochant, il reconnut Kaede en costume d'apparat. Drago s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui.  
  
C'est bon Kusanagi, personne ne m'a suivi, nous sommes seuls. Cracha Drago le regard dur. Parfait, nous allons enfin pouvoir régler notre diffèrent, jeune homme. Après avoir manquer de respect au nom de mes ancêtres, tu as humilié ma fiancée lors du bal. Je t'ai donc défier en duel, mais que tout soit bien clair ce duel durera jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous ne puisse continuer ou n'abandonne. Déclara Kaede d'un ton froid et calme en rajustant ses mitaines. Sur l'honneur des Malefoy, je te jure Kusanagi que je vais te faire ravaler l'humiliation que tu m'as fait subir lors de la cérémonie de répartition. En garde.  
  
Drago venait de sortir sa baguette et se mit en garde, Kaede fit de même dans une posture étrange qu'Harry avait déjà vu lors de leurs séances d'entraînements. Les runes sur les mitaines de Kaede s'enflammèrent embrasant ses poings, Drago hurla « EXPELIARMUS ». Le sortilège fusa dans la direction de Kaede, ce dernier projeta une flamme sur le sol d'où jaillit une colonne de feu. Le sortilège de Drago se dissipa au contact du feu, Kaede traversa le feu sans s'enflammer et courut sur Drago. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de lancer un autre sortilège, Kaede lui assena un violent coup de poing enflammé dans le ventre. Drago le souffle coupé fit quelques pas de recul, mais Kaede était toujours sur lui et enchaînait les coups ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de lancer le moindre sortilège. Les vêtements de Drago commençaient à prendre feu sous les attaques répétées de Kaede, Harry commençait à éprouver de l'admiration pour Drago qui ne flanchait pas.  
  
Kaede saisit Malefoy par le col et lança une incantation, une véritable explosion propulsa Drago à plusieurs mètres. Dans l'explosion, Drago avait lâché sa baguette et se roulait sur le sol pour éteindre sa robe en feu. Kaede avait prit la position qu'il lui permettait de lancer le fameux sortilège qu'il avait enseigné à Harry. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas que sa main qui s'enflammait mais tout son corps était léché par les flammes, il se concentrait pour lancer son attaque. Harry savait pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois que sa puissance serait fatale à Drago s'il la recevait de plein fouet, mais il hésitait à intervenir. En hurlant son incantation en japonais Kaede projeta sa vague de flamme sur Drago, mais les réflexes d'attrapeurs de ce dernier lui permirent d'éviter l'attaque en bondissant sur le côté. Les flammes continuèrent le chemin et enflammèrent un bosquet d'arbre.  
  
Kaede surpris par le bond de Malefoy, n'eut pas le réflexe d'attaquer. Drago profita de ce bref instant de répit pour saisir sa baguette. Il la leva et l'abaissa « Tiens KUSANAGI. ENDOLORIS » , le sortilège frappa Kaede de plein fouet le projetant au sol. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux Malefoy venait de lancer un des trois sortilèges impardonnables.   
  
Abandonnes Kusanagi et je mettrais fin à tes souffrances, en arrêtant le sortilège ! jubilait Malefoy avec un sourire carnassier.  
  
Kaede tentait de résister à la douleur en se relevant à moitié courbé sur ses genoux. Harry savait ce qu'il devait endurer et admirait sa détermination à résister à cette terrible douleur.  
  
Jamais Malefoy, à qui crois tu avoir à faire ! Hurla Kaede en enflammant à nouveau ses poings.  
  
Malefoy le regard fou, augmenta la puissance du sortilège, la douleur prit l'avantage sur la volonté du japonais. Il s'écroula sur ses genoux, le visage déformé par la douleur, mais aucun hurlement ne sortait de sa bouche. Harry pensa que Kaede par fierté préférait ne rien montrer de sa douleur à son adversaire. Drago déchaînait toute sa puissance magique sur Kaede, Harry sortit sa baguette pour intervenir. Mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire, Drago s'effondra tout seul. Il venait de recevoir un violent coup d'Hagrid sur le crâne, ce dernier avait du être alerté par l'incendie du bosquet. Kaede s'effondra à son tour. 


	20. Proces à Poudlard

Procès à Poudlard  
  
Harry dormit longtemps le lendemain matin, c'était un dimanche. Il se leva aux alentours de neuf heures et descendit en pyjama dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ron et Hermione discutaient en lisant la dernière édition du journal de l'école.  
  
Bonjour Harry, tu es rentré tard cette nuit. Qu'est ce que tu étais allé faire dehors alors que nous avons l'ordre de ne pas sortir ?! demanda Hermione d'un ton autoritaire. Je voulais aller voir comment allait le professeur Dumbledor, j'avais quelque chose de très important à lui dire. Mais finalement, je n'ai pas pu le voir alors je suis allé. Harry se rappela de ce qu'il avait vu et hésitait à tout dire à Hermione. Tu es allé où, Harry ? répliqua sèchement Hermione. Voir Hagrid mais il n'était pas dans sa cabane. Mentit Harry. Te rends tu comptes, que toi et moi aurions pu être renvoyés si tu avais été pris ? Je suppose que tu as utilisé ta cape pour sortir sans que je te vois ? Mais pas du tout, tu ne m'as pas vu ! Tu étais bien trop occupée avec RON ! Harry ne plaisantais pas, l'attitude d'Hermione commençait à l'exaspérer. Il les enviaient tout les deux, lui au contraire, n'avait que des ennuis ces derniers temps.  
  
Hermione n'avait rien dit, elle était trop gênée pour faire la moindre remarque. Mais Ron n'apprécia pas qu'Harry s'en prenne ainsi à elle.  
  
Et toi Harry, tu es sûr que c'est pas plutôt pour retrouver Cho que tu es sorti ? Dit-il en lui montrant une page du journal de l'école.  
  
On pouvait y voir une photo d'Harry et Cho dansant un slow, s'animer avec un petit cupidon au dessus de leur tête. L'article portait le titre « Nos attrapeurs attrapés par l'amour », Harry eut un pincement au c?ur en revoyant la photo de cet instant si tendre entre lui et Cho.  
  
Alors Harry ! Ron semblait le rappeler à l'ordre. Tu devrais faire plus attention, tu pourrais te retenir de sortir en pleine nuit pour aller la voir. J'EN AI MARRE, RON. C'est toi qui me dit ça.Si tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de tenir la chandelle. En plus entre Cho et moi il n'y a rien du tout. Si vous vous aimez tant mieux pour vous, mais ne venez pas vous mêlez de mes sentiments et de mes problèmes. CA NE REGARDE QUE MOI !  
  
Harry remonta et s'habilla en toute hâte pour quitter le dortoir. Il redescendit en courant.  
  
Hé, Harry excuse-moiiii. entendit-il en passant en trombe dans la salle commune.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, il savait qu'à cette heure le petit déjeuner n'était plus servi dans la salle de banquet. Mais grâce à son ami Dobby l'elfe de maison, Harry réussit à avoir quelques croissants qu'il alla déguster dans le parc.  
  
Il était en train de lire le journal de l'école en cherchant un article sur Drago et Kaede, mais il ne trouvait rien. Il fut tiré de sa lecture par l'entrée de deux calèches dans le parc. Elles arrivèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du château, Harry se leva pour aller voir qui pouvaient bien venir à l'école. Il ne connaissait pas les deux premières personnes qui en sortirent. Le premier était un homme trapu chauve le visage un peu bouffi et le regard très sévère, le deuxième descendit lentement de la voiture en tâtonnant le sol avec une canne blanche. C'était un bel homme d'une trentaine d'année, grand et svelte les cheveux châtain et des lunettes noirs sur les yeux. Tous deux portaient d'étranges robes de sorcier, qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu auparavant.  
  
Bonjour Harry, tu vas bien ? La grosse voix de Hagrid le fit sursauter. Oh bonjour Hagrid, dites-moi qui sont ces gens ? Et bien Harry, le monsieur avec des lunettes c'est le juge Murdock et l'autre c'est le procureur Strikland. Mais que viennent ils faire à l'école ? demanda Harry sur un ton faussement surpris, il se doutait déjà de la raison de leur présence. Ca je ne peux pas te le dire, Harry. Mais tu le sauras très bientôt je penses !  
  
La deuxième voiture s'arrêta au même endroit dès que la première eut dégagée la place. Harry reconnut immédiatement le pâle visage de l'homme qui descendait, c'était le père de Drago « Lucius Malefoy ». Sa femme le suivait quelques pas derrière, il stoppa devant Harry et Hagrid les regarda d'un air dégoutté puis d'un mouvement de sa cape continua son chemin.  
  
Harry remonta alors dans son dortoir pour repenser à tout ça. Mais à peine était-il entré dans la salle commune que Ron vint lui parler.  
  
Harry, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure mais je ne voulais pas m'insinuer dans tes relations avec Cho. Oui, je sais c'est moi qui m'excuse de m'être emporté, mais je suis un peu à cran ces derniers temps. Cho et moi ça n'a pas marché, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Dit-il avec aigreur. Je suis vraiment navré Harry, je comprends mieux pourquoi cela t'énerve de nous voir Hermione et moi. Non, ça va je suis très content pour vous, mais ne me parlez plus de Cho s'il vous plaît.  
  
Ron invita Harry à venir parler de Quidditch.  
  
Au fait Ron, où est passé Hermione ? demanda Harry au bout d'un moment Elle a été convoquée par le professeur McGonagall, elle est descendue la voir quelques minutes après que tu sois parti.  
  
Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Hermione revint le visage sombre. Elle leur expliqua les dernières nouvelles. Drago Malefoy allait passer en jugement à l'école pour avoir lancer un sortilège interdit sur Kaede. Le procès aurait lieu dans trois jours, tous les élèves seraient obligés d'y assister afin de servir d'exemple.  
  
Les trois jours passèrent assez rapidement ! Tous les élèves étaient maussades. Chez les Serpentard, leur attitude habituellement si vindicative et moqueuse, avait fait place au silence et la discrétion. Même Ron ne riait pas de la situation inconfortable de Drago. Le jour du procès, Hermione emmena tous les Gryffondor dans la salle de banquet. La salle avait été aménagé comme celle d'un tribunal, rien ne manquait. Les élèves étaient tous assis dans des bancs alignés en deux colonnes. Devant l'une d'elles se trouvaient un bureau où Drago et Rogue étaient assis. Devant l'autre colonne, il y avait un bureau identique mais c'était le procureur Strikland qui y siégeait. Un jury de 12 sorciers se tenait dans un box contre le mur droit de la salle.  
  
Le juge Murdock entra doucement en tâtonnant avec sa canne, tout le monde se leva puis se rassit dès qu'il annonça que l'audience commençait. Rogue allait être l'avocat de Malefoy, Strikland prit la parole pour énoncer les faits.  
  
Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, votre honneur. Nous sommes tous présent aujourd'hui afin d'assister au procès de Monsieur Drago Malefoy. Malgré son jeune âge, il a lancé un des trois sortilèges impardonnables sur un autre élève. C'est un acte très grave, qui doit être sévèrement puni, en tant que représentant du ministère de la magie je vais démontrer que ce garçon mérite une peine exemplaire. Strikland se rassit en croisant les bras. Rogue se leva pour prendre la parole Monsieur le juge, la défense tentera de démontrer que Monsieur Malefoy n'a pas lancé ce sortilège dans des conditions normales et qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Nous plaideront non coupable.  
  
Le procès commença par l'accusation, le procureur Strikland fit venir à la barre Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid, expliquez-nous ce que vous avez vu le soir du 15 février dans le parc de l'école ? J'étais chez moi en train de préparer mes cours pour le lendemain. J'ai entendu comme des cris dehors, je suis donc sorti sur mon pas de porte pour voir d'où cela pouvait venir. C'est là que j'ai aperçu un bosquet en flamme. Je me suis précipité pour voir ce qui pouvait être à l'origine d'un tel incendie en plein hivers. En arrivant près du bosquet, j'ai aperçu monsieur Malefoy, baguette à la main soumettant Monsieur Kusanagi au sortilège « Doloris ». Objection, votre honneur, s'exclama Rogue, Hagrid n'est pas habilité à identifier un sortilège de la sorte. Objection retenue professeur. Acquiesça calmement le juge Murdock. Votre honneur voici une déclaration sur l'honneur de Miss Inverse certifiant que le dernier sortilège lancé par la baguette de l'accusé était bien un « Doloris ». Veuillez poursuivre Hagrid. Ordonna le procureur. Je suis intervenu en assommant Monsieur Malefoy. Ensuite j'ai amené les deux élèves à l'infirmerie et j'ai prévenu le professeur McGonagall. Merci Hagrid, le témoin est à vous, dit Strikland en regardant Rogue. Hagrid est-il exact que Monsieur Malefoy soit à l'origine d'une poursuite contre vous et l'hippogriffe du nom de Buck, il y a de cela deux ans ? Oui c'est exact, déclara promptement le géant. Objection ! ! Ces faits n'ont aucun rapport avec le procès d'aujourd'hui. Strikland était très calme contrairement à Rogue. Retenue Maître Strikland, Professeur Rogue où voulez vous en venir avec cette question ? réclama le juge Murdock. Je voulais démontrer que Hagrid avait des griefs envers mon élève ! Tenez vous en à l'affaire en cours Professeur Rogue.  
  
Le reste des témoins de l'accusation accablèrent Drago. Ron fut appelé par Strikland pour, selon lui, démontrer que Drago suivait les doctrines de Vous-savez-qui. Ron dut témoigner sur les insultes répétés de Drago envers Hermione à propos de son sang-de-bourbe.  
  
Le procès s'arrêta sur la fin des passages des témoins de l'accusation. Harry trouvait étrange que le procureur n'ait pas appelé Kaede, après tout il était la victime. Le soir venu, les conversations allaient bon train dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Les trois amis parlaient du procès.  
  
C'est mal parti pour Malefoy, entre le témoignage d'Hagrid et le passé du père de Drago que le procureur s'est permis de ressortir. Je crois que le jury va le déclarer coupable. Dit Hermione l'air soucieuse. Tant mieux, comme ça, cette petite fouine nous laissera tranquille ! Les sorciers comme Drago finissent toujours mal. Ron jubilait de toute évidence. Il n'avait peut être pas le choix .dit Harry très doucement. HEIIIIIIINNNNNNNN ? ? ! !s'écrièrent les deux amoureux. Mais enfin depuis quand défends tu Malefoy, Harry. demanda Ron les yeux écarquillés. Je les ai vus se battre Ron, j'ai vu Kaede et Malefoy se battre en duel. Je pense que Malefoy n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça ou bien il finissait carbonisé ! 


	21. Haine ou Justice

Haine ou Justice  
  
Le lendemain, Harry s'était réveillé très tôt avant le petit déjeuner. Il était descendu se promener près du lac. Le bruit de l'eau le calmait, lui permettant de mieux réfléchir. Qu'allait-il faire ? Les deux choix qui se proposaient à lui avaient chacun leurs bons et leurs mauvais côtés. Il prit un caillou et le lança de toutes ses forces sur la surface du lac, il fit une dizaine de ricochets.  
  
Superbe lancé jeune homme, 9 ricochets c'est très bien ! une voix calme fit sursauter Harry.  
  
Il se retourna et vit le juge Murdock devant lui, il lui souriait.  
  
Monsieur le juge, qu'est ce que vous avez dit ? J'ai dit que 9 ricochets c'est un très beau lancé, vous ne croyez pas ? Si tout à fait mais co. comment savez vous ? Moi même je n'ai pas pu les comptez exactement, et vous êtes. Harry n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase. Aveugle, n'ayez pas peur de le dire. Je dois ce handicap à un mangemort. Mais avec l'aide de Dumbledor et d'un sortilège assez puissant, j'ai acquis une perception extrasensoriel qui me permet de ressentir les ondes. Vos ricochets à l'instant par exemple, ainsi que vos battements de c?urs, les mouvements de l'air dans les arbres, je les perçois parfaitement. Au fait, jeune homme vous êtes bien matinal, des soucis ? On peut dire cela monsieur le juge, je suis confronté à deux grands dilemmes. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Répondit Harry. Si vous voulez nous pourrions en discuter en marchant un peu. Vous me donnerez le bras et je vous écouterai.  
  
Cet homme paraissait digne de confiance à Harry, si bien qu'il l'accompagna dans un grand périple autour du lac.  
  
Voilà Monsieur le Juge, je suis amoureux d'une jeune fille et je crois qu'elle éprouve les mêmes sentiments envers moi. Mais je ne veux pas sortir avec elle car cela risquerait de l'exposer à de graves dangers. Je vois l'amour est sûrement le sentiment le plus complexe de l'âme humaine. A mon avis, vous devriez lui exposer les faits. Cela vous permettrait de voir jusqu'à quel point elle tient à vous. Mais monsieur, Vous-savez-qui pourrait se servir d'elle pour m'atteindre ! En plus son ancien petit ami est mort à cause de lui. Je voudrais qu'elle ait une vie heureuse, loin de toutes ces menaces. Mais ne seriez vous pas Harry Potter, jeune homme ? s'interrogea le juge. Si monsieur c'est bien moi. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, et bien si je m'étais douté ! Alors Monsieur Potter, quel est donc le deuxième dilemme que vous avez ? Voilà monsieur le juge. Je ne sais pas si je dois aider la personne qui m'est la plus antipathique à l'école et encourir moi même de gros ennuis. Ou bien, ne rien faire et laisser cette personne dans une situation très délicate. Ah, c'est évidement très délicat, je crois que tu devrais agir de la façon qui te sembles la plus juste. Oh mais j'entends la cloche de l'école. Il faut que nous rentrions monsieur Potter, j'ai mon procès à préparer et vous des cours me semble t- il ? Bien sûr Monsieur, je vais vous reconduire.  
  
Sur le chemin du retour, le juge Murdock expliqua à Harry comment il était devenu aveugle. Lors de son adolescence, il avait surpris un mangemort en train de préparer un crime contre une famille de Moldu. Le mangemort pour ne pas être reconnu lui avait lancer un sortilège d'aveuglement , mais la très petite distance entre lui et la baguette de son agresseur et la puissance du sortilège ont engendré des effets irréversibles.  
  
Arrivés à la salle de banquet, le juge et Harry se séparèrent. Ce que ce dernier venait de dire à Harry, le mettait encore plus dans le doute. Pendant le petit déjeuner, il resta silencieux malgré les inquiétudes de Ron et d'Hermione. Le procès devait avoir lieu durant l'après-midi, dès qu'il eut fini son repas, Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de Rogue. Il hésita un instant puis frappa à la porte, il inspira et ouvra la porte.  
  
Une heure plus tard, tous les élèves étaient de nouveau réunis pour assister à la deuxième audience. Cette fois, c'était à la défense de s'exprimer. Rogue appela en premier Drago à la barre.  
  
Monsieur Malefoy, Dites-nous dans quelle circonstance avez vous été contraint d'utiliser le sortilège « Doloris » questionna Rogue. Objection votre honneur, l'avocat de la défense insinue dans sa question que l'accusé à été obligé de l'utiliser. l'interrompit Strikland Objection retenue, Professeur Rogue veuillez reformuler votre question ! Acquiesça le juge. Monsieur Malefoy expliquez-nous la situation dans laquelle vous étiez lorsque vous avez lancé ce sortilège ? Rogue paraissait mécontent. Je livrais un duel avec Monsieur Kusanagi, j'étais dans une mauvaise posture. Mon adversaire employait des sortilèges très puissants à base feu. Il avait déjà à moitié brûlé ma robe. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, il me fallait un sortilège suffisamment efficace pour le stopper. J'ai alors lancé mon sortilège, je voulais le faire abandonner. Mais il était trop fière pour s'avouer vaincu, j'ai du alors prolongé mon sort. C'est à ce moment que le garde chasse de l'école m'a assommé. Expliqua Drago d'un calme olympien. Donc vous n'aviez pas le choix ? répliqua Rogue Non, monsieur !  
  
Ce fut alors le tour du procureur Strikland de l'interroger.  
  
Monsieur Malefoy, j'aimerais savoir. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'un simple sortilège de Stupefixion aurait suffi à arrêter ce duel ? Et ce bien plus rapidement, n'était ce pas plutôt le plaisir de voir votre adversaire souffrir qui a motivé l'usage du « Doloris » ? Pas du tout Monsieur, j'étais vraiment en mauvaise posture. Je venais de recevoir plusieurs coups et mon visage me brûlait terriblement, j'ai agi d'instinct. Malefoy était légèrement déconcerté. Oh et bien par instinct, vous lancez un sortilège impardonnable ! Que voilà une révélation intéressante Monsieur Malefoy. Dites-nous donc qui vous a enseigné ce sortilège de façon à ce qu'il rentre dans vos pratiques instinctives. Strikland le regardait avec un regard dur.  
  
Drago ne savait pas quoi dire, les mots ne lui venaient pas. Il se tourna vers son père, ce dernier lui jetait un regard fou presque haineux. Il y eut un moment de silence, jusqu'à ce que le juge rappelle Malefoy à l'ordre.  
  
C'est le professeur Fol ?il l'an dernier qui nous a montré ce sortilège, ensuite je l'ai appris seul car il me fascinait. répondit Malefoy en toute hâte. Et puis-je savoir, où avez vous pu trouver des ouvrages relatants de ce sortilège ? sûrement pas à Poudlard. Ne serait ce pas dans la bibliothèque de votre père.Lui même avait été accusé il y a quelques années de faire partie des adeptes de Vous-savez-qui. Objection votre honneur, c'est de la diffamation ! Cette affaire a été classé. Rogue s'était levé furieux. Je retire ma question ! intervint rapidement Strikland, l'air satisfait de l'effet de sa réplique dans le jury et l'assistance. Je n'ai plus de question.  
  
Rogue contre interrogea Malefoy, mais il n'arriva pas à rattraper le piège dans lequel il venait de tomber. Le procureur souriait de satisfaction dans sa chaise. Rogue fit appeler de nombreux camarades de classe, pour donner au jury une bonne image de Drago. Mais à chaque fois le procureur démontrait rapidement que tout ces élèves étaient des amis de Drago et que leur témoignage manquait d'objectivité. Rogue appela alors son dernier témoin.  
  
Monsieur le juge, j'appelle à la barre Monsieur Harry Potter !  
  
Un grand bruit de surprise s'éleva dans l'assistance, le juge dut demander le silence. Harry se leva de sa place et se dirigea vers le siège qui l'attendait, sous le regard incrédule de tous ses camarades de Gryffondor. En s'asseyant face à la salle, il vit le visage de Drago. Celui-ci exprimait tour à tour incompréhension, mépris et méfiance. Rogue commença à l'interroger.  
  
Monsieur Potter, dites-nous où vous étiez le soir du 15 février au moment des faits ! J'étais dans le parc à quelques mètres de Monsieur Kusanagi et de Monsieur Malefoy. Répondit Harry un peu nerveusement. Qu'avez vous vu, Monsieur Potter ? J'ai vu leur duel du début à la fin, monsieur ! Est-ce que vous pouvez nous donnez votre version des faits. Rogue se retourna vers le procureur en souriant. Et bien, le duel était très violent. Monsieur Kusanagi utilisait toute la puissance de ses runes de feu, Monsieur Malefoy était très mal en point. Il esquiva de justesse un sortilège de « Flamae Incenerato » qui lui aurait sûrement été fatal. C'est juste après cela que Monsieur Malefoy lança le sortilège impardonnable, il demanda à Monsieur Kusanagi d'abandonner mais ce dernier refusa et tenta de reprendre le combat. C'est là que Monsieur Malefoy intensifia son sort, et que Hagrid intervint. D'après vous, est-ce que votre camarade avait le choix lorsqu'il utilisa ce sortilège sur son adversaire ? Il y eut un moment de silence dans le tribunal. Harry réfléchit un instant. Non Monsieur ! Répondit-il en soulevant un hurlement de protestation dans l'assistance. Le témoin est à vous Maître Strikland. Rogue repartit s'asseoir à côté de Drago.  
  
Le procureur se leva rapidement en direction de Harry.  
  
Monsieur Potter, expliquez-nous ce que vous faisiez à une heure pareille en dehors de votre dortoir. Et surtout comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas été aperçu par les deux duellistes ainsi que par Hagrid ? Demanda sèchement Strikland. J'étais sortit pour. Harry se mit à réfléchir, il ne voulait surtout pas dire qu'il allait voir Hagrid sinon le procureur aurait tôt fait de lui faire remarquer que le duel avait eu lieu loin de la cabane du garde chasse. Pour. Monsieur Potter ? insista Strikland. Pour rencontrer une fille ! répliqua hâtivement Harry, après tout c'est bien ce que Ron avait pensé.  
  
Des hululements et des sifflement s'élevèrent dans la salle, de nombreux élèves se tournèrent vers Cho. Les mains devant son visage qui devait être rouge à en croire le peu que l'on pouvait apercevoir, elle était bombardé de questions par ses copines. Le juge frappa de son marteau pour obtenir le silence.  
  
D'accord monsieur Potter et pour ce qui est du fait qu'aucune des personnes présentes sur le lieu du drame vous ai vus ? Qu'avez vous a répondre ? repris le procureur ? Quand je les ai entendu arrivé, je me suis caché dans un buisson Monsieur ! Monsieur Potter, vous dont les parents furent victime d'un sortilège impardonnable, comment pouvez vous cautionner un tel acte de la part de l'accusé ? Le procureur regardait Harry avec violence. Heu... Harry n'arrivait pas à répondre, le procureur venait de réveiller en lui une haine violente envers Voldemort et ces adeptes. Je vous l'ai déjà dit Monsieur, Malefoy n'avait pas le choix. Allons vous n'allez pas nous faire croire que son adversaire l'aurait tué quand même ? dit le procureur en se raillant d'Harry. Mais si monsieur, le sortilège de Kaede. Euh de monsieur Kusanagi était d'une telle puissance qu'il a enflammé un bosquet recouvert de neige. Que pensez vous qu'il serait arrivé à Monsieur Malefoy s'il avait été touché ? Je vois, mais vous même monsieur Potter, auriez vous lancé un tel sort sur l'un de vos adversaires ? Harry sentait bien que le procureur essayait de le piéger. Oui monsieur, si je devais affronter mon ennemi dans un duel à mort, comme c'était le cas pour Monsieur Malefoy, j'utiliserais les sortilèges les plus puissants que je connaisse pour en venir a bout. Dit Harry avec une conviction inébranlable. Je plains de tout c?ur votre ennemi, monsieur Potter ! ! ! ironisa Strikland pour atténuer l'effet de la déclaration d'Harry. Mais sa phrase entraîna l'effet contraire lorsqu'Harry, se levant en colère, s'exclama : Vous plaignez VOLDEMORT, celui qui à fait de moi un orphelin et qui a tuer Cédric Diggory l'an dernier ! MONSIEUR POTTER, veuillez vous asseoir ! s'écria le juge mais c'était trop tard. Toute la salle était en émoi, le procureur venait de s'attirer les foudres des élèves qui le huaient.  
  
Le juge n'arrivant pas à faire revenir le calme, dut arrêter le procès et reporter l'audience. Elle reprendrait le lendemain, Harry en avait fini avec son témoignage. Il se sentait soulager. Malgré le profond mépris qu'il avait pour Drago, il avait fait ce qui lui paraissait le plus en accord avec son idée de la justice. Il avait tenu le choc dans sa joute verbale avec le procureur. 


	22. Coup de théatre

Coup de théâtre  
  
Pendant le repas du soir, les débats allaient bon train à la table des Gryffondor. Chacun donnait son opinion sur le témoignage d'Harry, deux camps se formaient : ceux qui voyaient Harry comme un garçon droit et juste et ceux qui ne comprenait pas son attitude. Hermione trouvait que le geste d'Harry était très noble, et était parfaitement en accord avec les qualités prôner par la maison Gryffondor. Harry était beaucoup plus détendu maintenant qu'il avait témoigné, il profitait au maximum de la bonne ambiance à sa table jusqu'au moment où Cho vint lui parler.  
  
Bonsoir Harry, est-ce que je peux te parler ? dit-elle avec un visage morose. Oui, Cho qu'est ce que tu veux ? répondit Harry très gêné. Pas ici, s'il te plaît, dans le hall d'entrée. Cho commençait à se diriger vers la sortie de la salle.  
  
Harry se leva pour la suivre, sous les sifflets et les remarques de ses camarades qui devaient faire allusion à l'article du journal de l'école. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall.  
  
Harry, j'aimerais comprendre à quoi tu joues ? Pour la première fois Harry vit le visage de Cho très sérieux et attentif, elle qui arborait un si jolie sourire habituellement. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire Cho. Bafouilla Harry. Oh tu ne me comprends pas, je vais t'expliquer. Tu m'offres un balai somptueux, tu es le seul à venir me parler lorsque je suis seule dans la bibliothèque. L'année dernière, tu me demandes de venir au bal avec toi, tu ne cesse de te rapprocher de moi. Et le soir de la Saint Valentin tu. Cho ne finit pas sa phrase tellement elle avait du mal à tout lui dire de but en blanc. En plus tu dis que tu sortais en pleine nuit pour retrouver une fille, qui est-ce ? Maintenant Cho semblait en colère. Harry, quels sont tes sentiments envers moi ? Je. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, comment lui expliquer les raisons qui le poussait à ne plus vouloir sortir avec elle ? Le juge lui avait pourtant dit qu'en lui expliquant tout, il saurait à quel point elle tenait à lui. Mais si elle acceptait de sortir avec lui malgré les risques. Harry ne pouvait supporter l'idée de la voir souffrir à cause de lui. En serrant les poings Harry se lança. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, tu es une excellente amie Cho ! C'est tout ? dit-elle avec un regard triste. Oui, répondit-il sans grande conviction. Merci Harry, maintenant je suis fixée. Dit-elle en commençant à sangloter. Excuse-moi, je dois retourner à ma table, bonsoir !  
  
Harry était dépité, non content de refuser de sortir avec Cho il venait de la faire pleurer. Il se trouvait le garçon le plus idiot du monde, il se frappa la tête contre un mur « mais quel crétin ! ». Il n'eut pas le courage de retourner à table et partit directement au dortoir sans se soucier des consignes de sécurité. Il s'allongea sur son lit, et regarda une dernière fois la photo du journal de l'école où il dansait avec Cho, puis la rangea dans son chevet et s'endormit.  
  
Le lendemain, le procès reprit dans le calme. Après les plaidoiries de Rogue et du procureur Strikland, le jury se retira pour délibérer. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps, pour connaître leur verdict. Au bout d'un quart d'heure ils avaient décidé du sort de Drago. Ce dernier s'était levé sur l'ordre du juge Murdock pour entendre le verdict et la peine qu'il allait recevoir.  
  
Accusé, suite à ce procès et à la décision du jury, je vous déclare cou.. Le juge fut coupé dans sa phrase. Arrêtez le procès immédiatement ! ! ! Kaede Kusanagi venait d'entrer avec fracas dans la salle. Toute l'assistance le regarda avancer à grandes enjambés en direction du juge. Monsieur que signifie cette intrusion ? Répondit calmement le juge. Je viens vous demander d'annuler ce procès. Répliqua Kaede. Non mais ca va pas ! Strikland hurlait le visage rouge de colère. J'ai là un papier de votre ministère qui ordonne que ce procès soit arrêté, l'affaire doit être classée sans suite. Dit-il en tendant le papier au procureur, qui lui arracha des mains. Maître Strikland pouvez nous le lire s'il vous plaît ? demanda le juge. Voilà ce qu'il est écrit : « Moi Cornelius Fudge ministre de la magie, ordonne par cette missive que toute poursuite judiciaire à l'encontre de Drago Malefoy pour utilisation du sortilège «Doloris » soit classé sans suite. » Le procureur resta bouche bée regardant la signature en bas de la lettre. Monsieur Kusanagi pouvez vous nous expliquer ? Comment ce fait-il qu'en tant que victime vous vouliez stopper toute poursuite sur monsieur Malefoy ? Malgré sa cécité le juge scrutait Kaede. Votre honneur, si vous condamnez Monsieur Malefoy mon honneur serait entaché ! Nous disputions un duel et aucun de nous en ignoraient les conséquences. J'ai utilisé des sortilèges tout aussi dévastateur que l'Endoloris, et mon adversaire a utilisé les sorts qu'il avait à sa disposition pour riposter. Il n'est donc pas question pour moi que ce garçon qui a risquer sa vie ainsi, soit condamné. Mon honneur et celui de tout mon clan serait entaché de savoir que celui qui m'a vaincu loyalement, a été condamné pour le même fait. J'ai donc décidé de tout faire pour que mon honneur de duelliste et celui de mon adversaire ne soit en rien atteint par votre procès. Kaede faisait preuve d'un immense charisme et toute la salle silencieuse l'écoutait. C'est un point qui se défend Monsieur Kusanagi, mais nous devons rendre justice. Malgré tout nous ne pouvons pas outrepasser une décision du ministère. Comment diable avez vous convaincu notre ministre de stopper la procédure ? Répliqua le juge. Je suis l'héritier et l'actuel responsable du clan Kusanagi. Le rôle des sorciers issus de mon clan est de protéger et de servir l'empereur. En tant que nouveau chef de ce clan, j'ai pu demander à sa majesté l'empereur d'intervenir auprès des autorités de votre ministère. Votre ministre avait le choix entre faire poursuivre le procès et un incident diplomatique, il n'a pas hésité très longtemps apparemment.  
  
Le juge acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête.  
  
Parfait puisque le ministère a choisi cette voie, je ne peux que lui obéir. Néanmoins je tiens tout de même à dire à l'accuser, qu'il devra faire attention désormais à l'utilisation de ce genre de sortilège. Monsieur Drago Malefoy, l'honneur et la droiture de votre adversaire vous ont sauvé de la prison. Prenez exemple sur lui à l'avenir. Quant à vos parents, je leur conseille vivement de faire un peu plus attention aux lectures de leur enfant en dehors de l'école. La séance est levée. Le juge frappa trois fois de son marteau.  
  
Tous les élèves de Serpentard acclamaient Drago en héros, il fut rapidement porter sur les épaules de Crabbe et Goyle. Pendant le même temps, la mère de Drago remerciait Kaede, son père quant à lui, était sortit de la salle en toisant Kaede et Harry au passage. La salle se vida petit à petit, Rogue vint voir Harry avant de sortir.  
  
Monsieur Potter suite à votre témoignage, j'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor pour votre sortie nocturne de la nuit du 15 février. Son visage se tordit légèrement dans une étrange grimace. Mais je vous accorde 50 points pour avoir témoigné en faveur de Monsieur Malefoy. Il s'éloigna à grand pas, rejoindre Lucius Malefoy.  
  
Ron, Hermione et Harry s'en retournèrent dans leur dortoir en parlant de cet incroyable coup de théâtre. Ron en plaisantant demanda à Harry qui était la fameuse jeune fille qu'il était allé voir dans le parc, comme il l'avait dit lors de son témoignage. Harry lui expliqua en riant que ce n'était pas la vrai raison, qu'il y était allé pour parler à Hagrid. Soudain Harry en y repensant se rappela de quoi il voulait s'entretenir avec son ami le garde-chasse.  
  
Dès qu'il fut arrivé au dortoir, il s'empressa d'écrire une longue lettre expliquant à Sirius les derniers événements, le procès, l'agression de Dumbledor, le souvenir de son agresseur lors de la poursuite en balai. Il ne lui parla pas de ses relations avec Cho, de toute façon tout était fini maintenant. Il décida d'aller en parler le lendemain à Dumbledor, si cela était possible vu son état de santé. 


	23. Les shugenja de l'ombre

Les Shugenja de l'ombre  
  
Le lendemain matin après un cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Harry se rendit à l'infirmerie pour parler à Dumbledor. Il arriva devant l'infirmerie, et frappa à la porte. Il attendit un long moment avant que madame Pomfresh vienne lui ouvrir.  
  
Bonjour Monsieur Potter, vous avez un problème ? demanda t- elle. Non madame, j'aimerais savoir si je peux parler au professeur Dumbledor ? Et bien, je vais lui demander s'il se sent capable de vous voir, attendez un moment. Elle referma la porte et revint quelques minutes plus tard. C'est bon Monsieur Potter, entrez !  
  
Harry entra dans l'infirmerie, il vit tout de suite deux lits au fond de la pièce. Dans le premier se trouvait allonger le professeur Zenigata, une barrière lumineuse créée par quatre Shiki, brillait tout autour du lit. A quelques mètres se trouvait le lit de Dumbledor qui était simplement placé au milieu d'un pentagramme tracé sur le sol. Harry s'avança pour y entrer, dès qu'il posa un pied à l'intérieur du cercle il sentit un grand frisson le parcourir.  
  
Dumbledor était à moitié assis dans son lit, les traits de son visage étaient tirés et ses cheveux tous décoiffés. Harry s'installa sur la chaise à côté de son chevet.  
  
Bonjour Harry, je suis content que tu sois venu me voir. Le professeur McGonagall m'a raconté les événements du procès, je suis très fière de ce que tu as fait Harry. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que tu es venu me parler de ça. C'est vrai Monsieur, l'autre jour en me remémorant mon accident de balai lors du match avec Serdaigle, j'ai réussi à visualiser les dernières images avant d'être inconscient. Je ne me suis pas blessé sur un porte étendard, maintenant j'en suis sûr. C'est quelqu'un qui m'a attaqué avec une sorte d'épée au moment où je passais au dessus du pont de pierre. Et. Et tu penses que c'est la même personne qui m'a agressé, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrompit Dumbledor. Oui monsieur ! admit Harry. J'en suis sûr aussi, mais vois tu Harry le problème c'est que nous avons fouillé l'école de fond en comble suite à ton accident ainsi qu'après mon agression et nous n'avons rien trouvé. Je me suis même servi de ta carte du marauder que Croupton t'avais prise l'an dernier, mais je n'ai vu aucune personne étrangère à l'école dessus. Le mystère n'est pas encore résolu, en attendant les professeurs font preuve d'une grande vigilance. Monsieur, vous pensez que c'est Voldemort ? souffla Harry tout bas. Je ne crois pas que ce soit lui, les agressions de ce genre ne sont pas dans ses habitudes. Lord Voldemort préfère les actions d'éclats et non les agressions dans l'ombre. Néanmoins, il y a de grande chance pour que ce soit un de ses disciples. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, dès que je serais de nouveau sur pied je m'occuperais de cette affaire, en attendant je te conseille de ne pas penser à ça et de réviser pour tes examens. Allez Harry, il est l'heure de retourner en cours je crois ! Conclut Dumbledor en faisant un clin d'?il à Harry. Oh oui, je suis même en retard, merci monsieur et à bientôt. Harry se leva et repartit en courant.  
  
Il courut de toute ses forces pour ne pas arriver en retard au cours de soins aux créatures magiques. En sortant par le grand hall, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Drago et ses deux comparses.  
  
Tiens Potter, toujours à faire ton intéressant. L'interpella Drago. Au fait je voulais te dire pour ton témoignage, ne crois pas que je te doive quoique ce soit ! Je ne t'avais rien demander. Mais le grand Harry Potter n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se rendre intéressant encore une fois. Je n'ai pas le temps de disserter de ça, maintenant Malefoy ! Evidement tu risques d'être en retard pour le cours de ce gros bêta de demi- géant ! A moins que tu n'aies encore rendez-vous avec ta face de citron de copine ! raya t- il. Tu vas le regretter Malefoy, je t'interdis de te moquer de Cho ! Harry le regard dur sortit sa baguette et s'avança vers Malefoy. Poooooooooootttttteeeeeeeeeeer ! La voix de Rogue retentit dans le Hall. Pris sur le fait, je vous colle deux heures ce soir et enlève 20 points à Gryffondor. Mais monsieur, pourquoi ? Bredouilla Harry. Pourquoi ? Mais c'est évident Potter, pour avoir tenter d'entraîner Monsieur Malefoy dans une bagarre. Ce qui, après les derniers événements, auraient été très préjudiciable. Maintenant allez tous en cours et plus vite que ça. Rogue jubilait littéralement.  
  
Après son dernier cours, Harry se rendit dans la classe de potion pour accomplir ses heures de colle. Rogue l'attendait et lui donna à faire un long devoir sur les Phylactères. Au milieu de la deuxième heure, Rusard vint parler à Rogue, ce dernier demanda alors à Harry de le suivre à l'infirmerie. Il arrivèrent rapidement devant l'infirmerie, Harry entra sans Rogue qui repartit en vitupérant. Madame Pomfresh le mena vers le lit de Dumbledor, où l'attendait ce dernier et Kaede.  
  
Te voilà Harry, c'est parfait. Après ta visite de ce matin, j'ai discuté un peu avec Kaede. Il est très intéressé par ce que tu as dit. Il aimerait beaucoup voir la silhouette que tu as vu. Mais je préfères lui laisser la parole. Dumbledor se tourna vers Kaede. Oui Harry, il se pourrait que ton agresseur ainsi que celui de Dumbledor soit un Shugenja. Kaede avait le visage très tendu. Mais c'est que j'aurai du mal, je ne l'ai aperçu qu'une fraction de seconde. Répondit Harry. Nous le savons bien, c'est pour cela que j'ai demandé au professeur Trelawnay de nous prêter cet engin pour que nous puissions visualiser tes souvenirs Harry. Dumbledor pointa du doigt une petite table à roulette.  
  
Un drôle d'engin s'y trouvait. Composé de deux parties, la première ressemblait à une petite lunette astronomique Moldu. La deuxième était une petite coupe dans laquelle brûlait de l'encens, les deux parties étaient reliées par un fil doré extrêmement fin. Dumbledor expliqua à Harry le fonctionnement de cet engin qui s'appelait un Encephalo-Fouineur. Dumbledor devant rester alité, c'est Kaede qui allait l'utiliser. Harry s'assit et Kaede pointa la petite lunette sur son front. Un petit faisceau lumineux en jaillit et vint se planter entre les deux yeux d'Harry. Au même moment l'encens se mit à former une épaisse fumée dans laquelle apparut une image. Elle correspondait exactement à ce quoi Harry pensait, c'est à dire à l'Encephalo-Fouineur.  
  
Bien maintenant Harry concentre toi sur tes souvenirs de la poursuite en balai. Dit Dumbledor.  
  
Harry se concentra sur ses souvenirs, l'image de Cho sur son balai apparut dans la fumée. Kaede triturait des molettes sur la lunette, changeant en même temps l'angle de vision de l'image. L'image se fixa sur le pont de pierre qui s'approchait. Grâce à une autre molette Kaede pouvait régler la vitesse de défilement de la scène. Soudain une silhouette apparut sur le pont, la vue s'approcha et l'image devint de plus en plus net. La silhouette était bien visible, Kaede appuya sur un gros bouton et l'image se figea. Kaede stoppa le faisceau lumineux et Harry put à nouveau bouger, sans que l'image ne s'estompe.  
  
C'est bien ce que je pensais, regardez, vous voyez cette tunique et cette cagoule. Et ce sabre qu'il est en train de dégainer. Cet homme est un Shugenja de l'ombre ! Annonça froidement Kaede. UN quoi ? demandèrent de concert Harry et Dumbledor. Les Shugenja de l'ombre sont des sorciers qui ont abandonné la fierté et l'honneur de leur rang. Ils utilisent leurs connaissances magiques pour l'argent et le pouvoir, en vendant leurs services aux plus offrants. Ils essayent de cacher le plus possible leur identité pour éviter des poursuites de la part de notre ministère. Ce genre de tenu est d'ailleurs l'apanage d'une classe de Shugenja de l'ombre spécialisé dans les assassinats, l'espionnage et les missions d'infiltrations. Ce sont souvent de très bons illusionnistes et d'excellents combattants. Les Moldu les ont surnommé « Ninjas ». Quoi ! ! Alors les ninjas existent vraiment et ce sont de vrais sorciers ? s'étonna Harry. En effet, Harry et ils n'ont pas la moindre morale. Maintenant ce que j 'aimerais découvrir c'est pourquoi un ninja voudrait s'en prendre à vous et surtout comment a t- il fait pour entrer dans l'école. Répliqua le jeune japonais, l'air soucieux. Il a du être engagé par Voldemort, qu'en pensez vous Monsieur Kusanagi ? N'est- il pas possible que ce ninja travaille pour lui ? demanda calmement Dumbledor. C'est tout à fait possible Professeur, mais ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'habituellement les Shugenja de l'ombre ne prennent pas autant de risque. Pour la plupart, l'attrait de l'argent est leur seule motivation et de trop grands risques les rebutent souvent. Ils préfèrent travailler pour les Moldu sans prendre le risque d'affronter d'autres sorciers. Kaede semblait soucieux. Kaede serait-il possible que l'un de ces Shugenja de l'ombre soit un adepte de Voldemort. Y a t- il dans votre pays des « Mangemort » ? Demanda Harry. Non Harry, il n'y a jamais eu d'adeptes de Voldemort chez nous. Et pour cause, notre mode de vie en symbiose avec les Moldu est en totale désaccord avec les préceptes que prônent Voldemort. Affirma Kaede avec une grande fierté. Non Kaede, il y en a eu .. Le professeur Zenigata venait de se redresser dans son lit et parlait avec une faible voix tremblotante. Oui Kaede, il y a eu quelques adeptes de Voldemort au japon, je vais vous raconter. 


	24. Zankuro Yagami

Zankuro Yagami  
  
Zenigata s'était un peu relevé dans son lit et il regardait dans la direction du lit de Dumbledor.  
  
Oui, Monsieur Potter, notre pays aussi a connu des adeptes de Voldemort. Kaede ne peut pas le savoir car il était trop jeune à cette époque pour s'en souvenir, en plus notre gouvernement a préféré cacher ces faits. Mais enfin pourquoi Senseï ? s'exclama Kaede outragé. Pour garder la face Kaede, nous ne voulions pas qu'il soit dit que notre pays avait lui aussi abrité de tels individus. Oh, ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, pas plus d'une quinzaine d'adeptes, mais ils réussirent à causer de gros dégâts. Après la chute de Voldemort, ils se retrouvèrent très isolés et nous réussîmes à tous les exterminer. Seul le fondateur de ce mouvement put s'échapper et pendant toutes ces années il disparut de la circulation. Néanmoins il y a quelques mois, il a fait sa réapparition. Il a tenté de s'infiltrer dans notre école, mais nous avons pu le démasquer et l'éliminer à temps. Ce ne fut pas sans mal d'ailleurs, deux de nos plus grands sorciers y ont laissé la vie. Ton père en faisait partie Kaede, je suis le seul survivant de ce combat. Zenigata s'arrêta un moment afin de se reposer, il était encore très faible apparemment. Quoi, mais qui est cet homme ? Qui a tué mon père ? Senseï je veux savoir ! ! Tu en as déjà entendu parler Kaede, c'est une légende dans notre pays. Cet homme se nomme Zankuro Yagami. Mais ce n'est pas possible, cet homme n'est qu'un mythe. Il a existé mais il y a de ça plus de 400 ans, comment pourrait-il être encore en vie ? Kaede était totalement incrédule. Je comprends ta surprise Kaede, mais ce n'est pas un mythe. Répliqua Zenigata. Professeur Zenigata, pourriez-vous nous parler de cet individu, je vous prie ? Dumbledor avait les yeux qui pétillaient. De toute évidence, cette histoire le passionnait. Bien sûr, Dumbledor, je vais vous raconter l'histoire de Zankuro Yagami. Cet homme est l'un des trois frères Yagami qui fondèrent le clan Yagami en même temps que notre école il y a de cela 400 ans. Zankuro était le plus fidèle serviteur du Shogun Tokugawa Ieyasu. La légende dit que cet homme était le plus grand expert en illusionnisme de tout l'empire, ainsi que le seul détenteur d'un sortilège qui assurerait la vie éternelle. Pendant 270 ans de règne de la famille Tokugawa, Zankuro Yagami a accompli les basses besognes des membres de cette famille. Zenigata marqua une courte pause. Professeur Zenigata, il me semblait que vous m'aviez dit que le clan des Yagami avait perdu son rôle suite à une guerre civile ? Le bakuma je sais plus quoi ! demanda Harry. Vous avez raison Monsieur Potter, c'est en 1867 que les Moldu de notre pays déclenchèrent une guerre civile qui eu pour conséquence de faire tomber le shogunat et d'abolir le système féodal. Après la défaite des partisans du Shogun, les Yagami se retrouvèrent sans véritable tâche contrairement aux autres clans de notre école. Mais pour Zankuro, les conséquences furent bien plus grandes. Comme il avait accompli des actes déshonorants pour le compte du Shogun, il fut rejeté de son propre clan. Pendant plus d'un siècle, il resta un Shugenja de l'ombre, travaillant pour de l'argent. Lorsque Lord Voldemort fit parler de lui en Europe, Zankuro trouva là une véritable occasion de revenir au devant de la scène et surtout de se venger des Moldu qui avait provoqué la chute de ceux qu'il servait depuis des années.  
  
Zenigata s'arrêta un long moment, ses céphalées le reprenaient et semblaient même augmenter en intensité. Kaede s'approcha rapidement pour tenter de le faire s'allonger mais Zenigata le repoussa.  
  
Ca va Kaede, c'est bon, laisse moi finir ! Où en étais-je ? ? Ah oui, lorsque Voldemort a recruté ses adeptes en Europe, Zankuro s'est proclamé son représentant au japon. Il s'acharnait à tuer des Moldus et aussi quelques sorciers « au sang impur » comme il disait et signait ses crimes en laissant un papier avec l'idéogramme « TENCHU » la punition du ciel. Zankuro commença rapidement à attirer des adeptes autour de lui car son idéologie séduisait tous les Shugenja avides de puissance. Elle se basait sur le fait que nous autres Shugenja ne devions plus vivre en harmonie avec les Moldu, mais les dominer et qu'ils devaient nous aduler comme des dieux. Heureusement la chute de Voldemort lui fit perdre beaucoup de sa crédibilité et les fidèles sans morales qui l'entouraient le trahirent rapidement. Nous avons pu alors mettre à mal son organisation criminelle. Mais il nous échappa et se cacha pendant 15 ans. Un mois avant notre départ pour Poudlard, il tenta d'infiltrer notre école. Nous avons alors réussi à lui tendre un piège. Moi, le père de Kaede et le grand-père de Yuri l'avons affronté dans une clairière. Il s'est alors suicidé en faisant imploser son corps grâce à « l'ultime dragon » un sortilège très puissant, mais qui entraîne la mort de son invocateur. Je suis le seul à avoir survécu à l'explosion.vooilaaa Kaeeedeee.. Le professeur Zenigata ne put terminer sa phrase et tomba à nouveau dans l'inconscience.  
  
Kaede se précipita pour allonger son professeur et le recouvrir de sa couverture, puis revint vers Harry et Dumbledor.  
  
Voilà une histoire très intéressante, quel dommage que le professeur Zenigata soit si mal en point. J'aurai bien voulu m'entretenir plus amplement avec lui sur ce sujet. Mais nous voilà revenu au point de départ, si ce Zankuro est mort ce ne peut être lui qui est venu dans l'école pour nous agresser. Dit calmement Dumbledor. Je sais Professeur, répondit Kaede mais il est tout à fait possible qu'il s'agisse d'un de ses adeptes. Tout à fait Monsieur Kusanagi, je vais demander à mes professeur de renforcer le dispositif de sécurité dans l'école. Sans toutefois alerter les élèves, je souhaite éviter tout mouvement de panique.  
  
Harry aurait bien voulu ajouter un mot mais madame Pomfresh débarqua en trombe et demanda à Kaede de laisser Dumbledor tranquille. Il avait besoin de repos maintenant. Les deux élèves quittèrent l'infirmerie et se dirigèrent vers la salle de banquet, il était l'heure du repas. Plein de curiosité, Harry demanda à Kaede s'il avait une description de ce Zankuro Yagami. Kaede lui promis qu'il lui montrerait une estampe le lendemain sur laquelle cet homme légendaire est représenté.  
  
La soirée fut des plus calmes, depuis que Ron et Hermione sortaient ensemble Harry se sentait un peu seul le soir. Il se retrouvait souvent seul dans son lit à lire la gazette du sorcier ou Quidditch Mag. Mais pas ce soir, il n'arrivait pas à s'intéresser aux articles insipides de la gazette. Ce qui se passait à l'école était bien plus préoccupant, Harry commençait à trouver que le cadeau des parents de Cho le « dragon gardien » lui était finalement bien utile. Au moins il pouvait dormir tranquillement, si ce Shugenja de l'ombre débarquait en pleine nuit tout le dortoir serait alerté.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry reçut une lettre de Sirius.  
  
« Cher Harry  
  
Ta lettre est très inquiétante. Si Dumbledor a été attaqué dans sa propre école, je te conseille d'être le plus prudent possible. J'aimerais que tu fasses en sorte de ne jamais te retrouver seul dans le château. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas me rendre à Poudlard, je te demande aussi de ne plus m'écrire. Je suis actuellement poursuivit par un agent du FBI ( bureau fédéral d'incantation) et je dois dire qu'il est très consciencieux. Tes lettres pourraient bien le mener à moi, alors cesse de m'écrire Harry, c'est moi qui te recontacterais dès que je pourrais le faire sans risque.  
  
Soit très prudent Harry  
  
Tendrement ton parrain Sirius Black »  
  
Harry se sentait encore plus seul maintenant, il ne voulait pas parler de tout ça à Hermione. En tant que préfète elle aurait sûrement pris la situation très au sérieux, risquant d'alerter les élèves par des mesures de sécurité extrême. En descendant avec tous ses camarades de Gryffondor, Harry croisa Kaede dans un couloir. Il resta un moment avec lui, Kaede avait apporté un livre de cours de son pays. Il montra à Harry une reproduction d'une estampe des trois frères Yagami qui avaient fondé le clan du même nom. Harry put voir alors la représentation du fameux Zankuro Yagami. Il s'agissait d'un homme à la peau mate, grand et svelte, une longue chevelure blanche tombait dans son dos. Il n'avait pas l'air si terrible que ça se dit Harry.  
  
Le reste de la journée se passa très bien, tout semblait calme. Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent rendre une petite visite à Hagrid, avant de se rendre au match de Quidditch opposant Serdaigle à Poufsouffle. Comme Harry l'avait pronostiqué ce fut une victoire écrasante des Serdaigle. Après avoir saisi le vif d'or, Cho fit un passage pour saluer le public, en passant vers les trois compères elle lança un baiser de la main en direction d'Harry. Il se demanda comment elle pouvait faire preuve d'autant de tendresse avec tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.  
  
Les semaines s'écoulaient tranquillement, aucun fait marquant ne vint troubler la vie scolaire. Dumbledor se remettait petit à petit de sa blessure, il était même question d'une dizaine de jours avant qu'il ne sorte de l'infirmerie. Gryffondor avait remporté son match contre Serpentard sans difficulté. On commençait même à oublier les mesures de sécurité. Pâques approchait ainsi que le départ des japonais, qui devaient rentrer chez eux début avril. 


	25. Tenchu!

TENCHU : la punition divine  
  
En ce mois de mars, il faisait très beau. Les élèves sortaient souvent dans le parc pour profiter des beaux jours. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'y rendaient souvent à la pause de midi. Ses deux amis étaient de plus en plus proches et complices tandis que Harry se sentait parfois un peu exclus. Il pensait toujours à la menace qui pesait sur ses épaules, mais depuis quelques temps, il se disait que le plus dur était passé. Ce Shugenja de l'ombre n'avait plus fait parler de lui depuis l'agression de Dumbledor.  
  
Dumbledor justement devait se rendre pendant trois jours à l'hôpital Saint Mangouste afin de subir un check-up complet. Le conseil d'établissement avait exigé ces examens pour être sûr du parfait rétablissement du principal de Poudlard. Rogue devait l'accompagner, ce qui enchantait tous les élèves de Gryffondor. Harry était content de ne pas avoir de cours de Potion pendant trois jours, mais le départ de Dumbledor l'inquiétait un peu.  
  
Le lendemain du départ de Dumbledor et de Rogue, Harry se rendit comme d'habitude à son cours de métamorphose, mais Ron et Hermione étaient en retard. Ron passe encore, mais pas Hermione. pensait Harry, quelque chose ne va pas. En y repensant, Harry ne les avaient pas revus depuis le repas de midi. La dernière fois qu'il les avaient aperçus, ils lui avaient dit qu'ils repassaient par le dortoir pour récupérer des affaires. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Harry savait bien que Ron et Hermione retournaient au dortoir pour s'isoler et partager des moments de tendresse. Après tout, il s'inquiétait sûrement pour rien, mais une terrible angoisse le saisit. Et si son rêve était une prémonition. ?  
  
Harry ne pouvait plus rester là, à écouter le cours. Il fallait qu'il en ait le c?ur net. Il demanda au Professeur McGonagall s'il pouvait s'absenter pour un besoin urgent. Elle accepta en lui faisant remarquer qu'il aurait pu prendre ses précautions avant le cours. Harry sortit en trombe sous les rires de ses camarades, il courut dans les couloirs en direction du dortoir. Il entra en sueur et essoufflé dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Le spectacle était horrible, les tables et les fauteuils avaient été renversés, des livres et des feuilles de parchemin éparpillés sur le sol. Harry se mit à crier « Ron, Hermione vous êtes là ? », mais aucune réponse ne lui vint. Harry affolé se mit à fouiller la salle et il trouva des traces de sang éparses, il était de plus en plus terrifié. Que s'était-il donc passé ici ? Soudain en regardant le mur, il vit un papier blanc rectangulaire avec deux grands idéogrammes japonais inscrits dessus. Il se précipita pour le saisir, au dos il y avait un texte écrit en japonais. Harry ne pouvait pas le comprendre, il fallait qu'il trouve Kaede lui seul pouvait le traduire.  
  
Il savait où se trouvait Kaede à cette heure-ci, il donnait avec Yuri un cours aux élèves de Serpentard. Il n'hésita pas et fonça dans la salle de cours d'enchantement où les cours d'échanges internationaux avaient lieu. En courant dans les couloirs, Harry manqua de peu de renverser Philip Calahan.  
  
Harry, ça va pas, tu m'a fait une de ces peurs ! Tiens puisque tu es là tu n'aurais pas vu Cho, elle n'est pas venu à l'entraînement ? Lui demanda Philip alors qu'Harry commençait déjà à repartir en courant. Quoiiiiii, Cho a disparu ? Cria t- il Je sais pas, nous ne l'avons pas vu sortir des vestiaires des filles. Nous avons trouver ses affaires intactes et ce papier sur son sac. Philip montra à Harry un papier identique à celui qu'il avait trouvé dans le dortoir. Nonnnnnnnnn ! Harry saisit rapidement le papier des mains de Philip et sprinta dans la direction de la salle d'enchantement. Mais Harry qu'est ce qui se passe ? entendit-il derrière lui, mais il était déjà loin de Philip.  
  
Il arriva devant la salle et sans hésitation il entra en plein milieu du cours. Tous les élèves de Serpentard se retournèrent et le regardèrent incrédules. Kaede et Yuri le regardèrent aussi totalement surpris, Yuri semblait amusée et Kaede un peu mécontent.  
  
Harry qu'est ce que ça signifie ? demanda Kaede avec sévérité.  
  
Harry était plié en deux pour reprendre son souffle, il n'y arrivait pas et ne pouvait pas répondre à Kaede.  
  
Harry explique toi ! Réclama à nouveau le japonais en s'approchant un peu.  
  
Ne pouvant toujours pas parler, Harry sortit le papier et le brandit en direction de Kaede. Le visage de se dernier passa du mécontentement à la stupéfaction. Ces yeux étaient grand ouverts, soudain il déclara :  
  
Le cours est terminé, vous pouvez quitter la salle !  
  
Les élèves de Serpentard avaient du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait, ils regardèrent un moment Yuri comme pour avoir une confirmation. Elle était terrorisée les mains devant sa bouche et les yeux grand ouvert, et n'arrivait pas à parler.  
  
J'ai dit SORTEZ, LE COURS EST FINI ! cria Kaede avec une telle violence qu'aucun Serpentard n'ajouta un mot.  
  
Ils sortirent tous rapidement de la salle, Drago en passant à côté d'Harry jeta un dernier coup d'?il inquiet en direction de Yuri, puis fila sans demander son reste. Kaede s'approcha doucement d'Harry qui commençait enfin à reprendre son souffle.  
  
Harry dis-moi, où as tu trouvé ce papier ? Demanda Kaede d'une voix frénétique. Dans .. Dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. et dans le vestiaire de Quidditch.. Dit-il en montrant le deuxième papier. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Répondit Harry. Ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur ce papier c'est « Tenchu », Harry. La punition divine, tu te rappelles, c'est ce que laissaient les adeptes de Zankuro Yagami après leur méfait. Mais alors ça veut dire que c'est un de ces adeptes qui a enlevé mes amis ! Il y a aussi un texte plus long au verso Kaede.  
  
Kaede prit le papier et lut le texte au verso, puis le brûla dans sa main. Son visage était déformé par la rage. Yuri s'était rapprochée des deux garçons.  
  
Qu'est ce qui se passe Kaede ? demanda t- elle. Il est écrit que si Harry veut revoir ses amis, lui et moi devons nous rendre dans la forêt interdite. Et affronter notre destiné. Il est aussi marqué que nous ne devons prévenir aucun professeur ou alors les amis d'Harry mourront. Répondit Kaede froidement. J'y vais tout de suite ! hurla Harry en se précipitant vers la porte de la classe. Attends Harry, nous allons y aller tous les trois ensemble. Je te rappelle que le message s'adresse aussi à moi. Et puis Yuri et moi connaissons bien mieux les méthodes des Shugenja de l'ombre, sans nous tu n'aurais pas la moindre chance. Kaede lui parlait très calmement en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Oui Hally San, Kaede a laison ! Calme toi ou tu lisques de faile des bêtises. Yuri aussi paraissait très calme, et sa voix à nouveau pleine d'assurance calma Harry.  
  
Les trois amis se dirigèrent rapidement vers la forêt interdite. Le parc était vide, tout le monde était en cours. Ils s'arrêtèrent un petit moment devant l'entrée de la forêt, puis Harry prit la décision de faire le premier pas. Ils entrèrent dans la forêt, en se demandant dans quelle direction aller. Rapidement ils repérèrent des papiers avec les idéogrammes «Tenchu » sur les troncs d'arbre, ils les suivirent un moment.  
  
Kaede qui marchait en tête, stoppa soudain en barrant le chemin à Harry et Yuri. Devant eux sur les branches des arbres, une multitude de corbeau les fixaient de leur trois yeux sans bouger.  
  
Des colbeaux « Shibu », des démons de notre pays que font-ils là ? demanda Yuri tout doucement à Kaede. Je ne sais pas, mais je crois que nous allons devoir nous en débarrasser, si nous voulons allez plus loin. Joignant la parole aux actes Kaede avança vers eux.  
  
La réaction des corbeaux fut immédiate, ils foncèrent sur les trois jeunes gens. Les coups de bec et de serres commencèrent à les assaillir de toutes parts. Harry et les deux japonais commencèrent à se défendre, chacun avec ses sortilèges préférés. Kaede toucha un corbeau avec un de ses poings enflammés, le corbeau se transforma subitement en Shiki et se consuma. En voyant cela, Yuri s'écria :  
  
Ce sont des invocations, c'est notle ennemi qui nous envoie ces colbeaux. Il faut absolument les conjulés. Sinon, un pal un, nous n'allivelons jamais à nous en debalasser. C'est mon tlavail ça. Vous deux continués sans moi, ne peldez pas de temps. Pas question, sans personne pour te couvrir tu ne pourras jamais les conjurés. Il te faut beaucoup de temps pour accomplir le rituel. Cria Kaede en continuant à frapper les corbeaux qui arrivaient toujours plus nombreux.  
  
Soudain un corbeau qui piquait droit sur Yuri explosa sous l'effet d'un sortilège qui provenait de derrière eux. Tous les trois se tournèrent pour voir qui avait pu faire ça. Harry et Kaede s'exclamèrent en même temps « Malefoy ! ! ! »  
  
C'est bon, je la couvre. Allez y vous deux. Dit Drago, le visage sérieux et la baguette à la main.  
  
Kaede et lui se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, puis le japonais se retourna et se mit à courir vers le c?ur de la forêt.  
  
Viens Harry dépêchons nous ! Mais Kaede.. Discute pas et suis moi. Kaede comment peux tu laisser Yuri avec Malefoy après ce qu'il t'a fait en duel ? Tu as confiance en lui ? Demanda à Harry en courant derrière Kaede. Oui Harry, je lui fais confiance. Ce jeune homme est en train de comprendre et de se lancer dans la voie de l'honneur. Si je ne lui faisais pas confiance maintenant, il pourrait s'en détourner. Et puis Yuri est une héritière du clan Asamiya, elle saura s'en tirer ! Maintenant dépêchons nous, la vie de tes amis en dépend.  
  
Kaede et Harry continuèrent à courir en suivant la piste des papiers et déboulèrent à la lisière d'une petite clairière. Devant eux se trouvaient Ron Hermione et Cho, chacun attachés à un gros poteau en bois planté dans le sol. Kaede s'arrêta un peu avant la lisière de la clairière, il scrutait les environs. Mais Harry en voyant ses amis se précipita dans la clairière sans réfléchir, Kaede ne put l'arrêter.  
  
Non, Harry ne fonce pas comme ça, attends c'est peut être un piège.  
  
Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas et était déjà bien engagé dans la clairière, sans que rien ne se passe. Kaede reprit sa course pour rattraper Harry. Dès qu'il entra, une silhouette bondit de la cime d'un arbre et avec une superbe acrobatie atterrit devant les trois otages.  
  
Bienvenu dans mon espace dimensionnel messieurs. Déclara la silhouette en se relevant. 


	26. Combat dans la clairiere

Le maître des illusions  
  
Devant Harry et Kaede se tenait un homme en combinaison de combat ninja, son visage était caché par une cagoule. Seul ses yeux étaient visibles et irradiaient une couleur jaune.  
  
Bienvenu dans mon espace dimensionnel. Répéta t- il avec un léger accent japonais. Dans votre quoi ? demanda Kaede. Regarde autour de toi Kusanagi, tu vois les Shiki sur les arbres de la clairière ? Ils constituent une barrière et tout ce qui trouve à l'intérieur de ce périmètre constitue mon espace. Tant que je serais en vie personne ne peut y entrer et nul ne peut en sortir. Répliqua l'inconnu avec un ton de supériorité. Mais qui êtes vous, que nous voulez vous ? Pourquoi avoir capturé mes amis ? Cria Harry en sortant sa baguette. Allons Harry c'est un adepte de Zankuro Yagami, il vient venger la mort de son maître ! N'est ce pas ! Intervint Kaede. AHAHAHAHAHAHA ! l'homme éclata de rire. Vous êtes si proche et si loin de la vérité en même temps c'est trop drôle. Mais trêve de bavardage, passons aux choses sérieuses ! Si vous arrivez à me battre, vous aurez la réponse à votre question ! En garde.  
  
L'homme sortit un Shiki et se prépara au combat, mais il semblait adopter une attitude de défense en attendant l'attaque des deux jeunes gens. Harry regardait ses amis, Hermione et Cho étaient intactes mais Ron avait le visage commotionné, il avait sûrement du se battre contre son ravisseur. Les trois otages étaient de toute évidence sous l'effet d'un sortilège « Petrificus Totalus » car leurs yeux suivaient les événements, seuls ceux de Ron étaient fermés. La voix de Kaede sortit Harry de son observation.  
  
Harry, tu es prêt, nous allons l'attaquer ensemble. Je vais l'attaquer au corps à corps afin d'attirer son attention et toi tu attends un moment propice pour lui lancer un sortilège. D'accord ? murmura Kaede à l'oreille de son compagnon d'armes.  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête.  
  
C'est fini les messes basses ? approche Kusanagi. Hurla l'inconnu. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhhhh Ikususooooooooooooo.  
  
Kaede chargea sur son adversaire qui se mit à lancer un Shiki sur le jeune nippon. Kaede frappa de son poing enflammé le papier, qui se consuma en un instant. Les deux adversaires se retrouvèrent au corps à corps, ils commencèrent alors un véritable combat d'arts martiaux. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le combat était si intense qu'il avait du mal à suivre tous les mouvements échangés. Pourtant il fallait qu'il trouve le moment précis pour intervenir. Pour l'instant les deux combattants semblaient de force égal, aucun ne cédait. Malgré ses poings enflammés Kaede ne parvenait pas à prendre l'avantage sur son adversaire, ce dernier bloquait ou esquivait toutes les attaques de Kaede.  
  
Au bout d'un moment Kaede lança une vague de feu, mais l'inconnu esquiva d'un bond sur le coté. Il sortit rapidement un Shiki pour profiter d'un trou dans la garde de Kaede, mais Harry attendait ce moment et lança son « Expeliarmus ». Le Shugenja de l'ombre reçu le sortilège de plein fouet et fut projeté en arrière, il lâcha son Shiki mais réussit avec un superbe salto à retomber sur ses pieds. Il n'en fallu pas moins pour que Kaede trouve une faille et enchaîne les coups sur son adversaire. Cette fois le jeune japonais avait pris l'avantage et ne lâchait plus son adversaire. Un violent coup de poing au visage enflamma la cagoule du mystérieux adversaire, puis un coup de pied enchaîné le propulsa contre un tronc d'arbre.  
  
Le coup l'avait de toute évidence bien sonné, il n'arrivait pas à se relever. Kaede se précipita et le saisit au col, il se préparait à lui assener un violent coup de poing au visage. Mais Kaede arrêta son poing à quelques centimètres du visage de son adversaire, sa cagoule avait brûlé et son visage était maintenant visible.  
  
Senseï Zenigata, ce n'est pas possible ! s'étonna t- il.  
  
Son hésitation laissa le temps à Zenigata de reprendre ses esprits, Kaede distrait ne put empêcher son professeur de placer un Shiki sur son torse. Zenigata prononça une courte incantation, le Shiki explosa violemment en propulsant Kaede à une dizaine de mètres de là. Plein de courage Kaede tenta de se relever mais n'y parvint pas. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive, je me sens faible. Je ne peux même pas me relever. Que m'avez vous fait Senseï. Hurla Kaede. AHAHAHAHA, je ne suis pas ton Senseï, pauvre idiot de Kusanagi. Pour répondre à ta question je viens de te lancer le sortilège du « Supplice du Vampire », regarde tu commences à perdre ton sang par tes pores. Répliqua Zenigata.  
  
Effectivement du sang commençait à suinter de la peau de Kaede.  
  
Tu vois jeune Kusanagi, dans quelques temps, tu seras totalement vidé de ton sang. J'aurais enfin réussi ma vengeance en stoppant la descendance de ces maudits Kusanagi. Zenigata se remit à rire de plus belle. Mais qui êtes vous ? Cria de rage, Kaede. Ah oui c'est vrai, je ne me suis toujours pas présenté. Désormais je peux changer l'apparence de ce corps et lui donner la mienne. Zenigata commençait à changer de voix.  
  
Le corps du vieux professeur se mit à irradier une légère lumière, tout en étant agité d'étranges spasmes. Devant les yeux de Kaede et d'Harry, le corps de Zenigata était en train de se métamorphoser. Il grandissait et s'affinait, la peau devenait légèrement plus sombre, les cheveux poussaient à une vitesse incroyable et palissaient à en devenir blanc. Lorsque la métamorphose fut terminée, c'était un homme jeune et svelte qui se trouvait devant eux.  
  
Mais c'est impossible, vous êtes.. Vous êtes... Kaede n'arrivait pas à prononcer la fin de sa phrase. Je suis Zankuro Yagami. Surpris Kusanagi ? Vous n'êtes pas mort ? Répliqua Harry qui ne comprenait plus rien à la scène. Et non Potter, on ne se débarrasse pas si facilement d'un Shugenja comme moi. Maintenant nous allons nous battre toi et moi, voyons voir si tu peux faire mieux que Kusanagi. Montre moi ce que tu sais faire Potter.  
  
Harry sans attendre, tenta de surprendre son adversaire en lui lançant un sortilège « Impedimienta ». lorsque le sortilège atteint Zankuro, l'effet fut étonnant, il disparut comme par enchantement. A la grande stupeur d'Harry, dix Zankuro se tenaient devant lui. Ce devait sûrement être une illusion mais lequel était le véritable Zankuro.  
  
Alors Potter que t'arrive t- il, tu hésites ? Dirent les Zankuro.  
  
L'illusion était parfaite, ils parlaient tous de la même façon et à la même vitesse. Harry commençait à paniquer, il fallait qu'il lance un sortilège très puissant pour le terrasser rapidement. Harry voulait lui lancer un « Flamae Incinerato » mais il devait l'atteindre du premier coup pour que l'effet de surprise soit totale, mais ils étaient dix.  
  
Harry lance un sortilège « lumos » seul le véritable Zankuro stoppera la lumière. Conseilla Kaede.  
  
Harry s'exécuta immédiatement, il balaya rapidement les dix Zankuro avec son faisceau de lumière. Dès que celui-ci passait sur une illusion de Zankuro, elle disparaissait immédiatement. Rapidement Zankuro se retrouva seul face à Harry.  
  
Bien joué Potter ! Dit-il en affichant un grand sourire.  
  
C'était maintenant ou jamais, Harry lança son sortilège de feu avec le maximum de puissance « Flamae Incinerato ». La vague de feu frappa Zankuro de plein fouet, il hurlait de douleur dans les flammes du sortilège.  
  
Ca y est j'ai réussi ! Tu as vu Kaede ! Harry se retourna pour regarder Kaede mais ce dernier était déjà inconscient à cause de la perte de sang. Que tu crois Potter ! La voix de Zankuro raisonnait dans la clairière.  
  
Harry regarda dans le brasier et ne vit plus la silhouette de son ennemi. A la place se trouvait une bûche qui se consumait sous l'effet des flammes, une bûche identique à celle qu'Harry avait retrouvé au pied de son lit la nuit de Noël.  
  
Superbe attaque Potter. Dommage pour toi mon sortilège d'esquive marche parfaitement comme tu peux le voir. La voix de Zankuro venait de derrière Harry  
  
Il se retourna rapidement et se trouva nez à nez avec le Shugenja de l'ombre. En un éclair, ce dernier saisit le poignet d'Harry et le brisa violemment. Harry lâcha sa baguette sous la douleur, Zankuro lui prit le bras et passa son épaule sous la sienne et le projeta comme un fétu de paille sur le sol. Harry s'écrasa sur le dos, son corps n'était plus que douleur et la tête lui tournait.  
  
Debout Potter, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Lord Voldemort veut que tu souffre avant que je t'achève. Allez relève toi, sinon je me rabats sur tes amis ! Non, pas ça.. Harry se releva malgré les douleurs qui parcourait son dos et son bras droit. AHAHAHAHA quel courage, c'est bien. Comme tu as du cran, je vais tout t'expliquer avant de te tuer. 


	27. Je vais le tuer!

Je vais le tuer.le tuer  
  
Zankuro s'amusait visiblement de voir qu'Harry avait du mal à tenir debout après les coups qu'il avait reçus.  
  
Alors Potter, laisse moi t'éclaircir les idées avant d'en finir. Pose-moi donc toutes les questions qui te passent par la tête. Je ne voudrais pas que tu meurs dans l'ignorance. HAHAHAHA. Zankuro se mit à rire sadiquement.  
  
Harry avait du mal à rassembler ses idées, et à retrouver son souffle. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son adversaire lui proposait simplement de discuter. Rapidement Harry, reprit tous les points qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer.  
  
Comment avez vous fait pour prendre l'apparence du professeur Zenigata ? Et pourquoi n'apparaissiez vous pas sur la carte du maraudeur ? Demanda t- il d'une voix qu'il tenta de rendre la moins gémissante possible. C'est très simple Potter, je n'ai pas pris l'apparence de Zenigata ! J'étais dans Zenigata. Répondit-il amusé de la question d'Harry. Je ne comprends rien. Rétorqua ce dernier. Oh évidement, c'est un sortilège que je suis le seul au monde à connaître. C'est le sortilège de possession du corps. C'est un vieil héritage ancestrale des Yagami, que j'ai retrouvé par hasard il y a 400 ans. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu vivre si longtemps. Tu vois Potter ce sortilège me permet de posséder le corps de quelqu'un. Dès que mon esprit a pénétré mon hôte, je peux soit rester inactif comme un simple passager de cet personne, soit je peux écraser son esprit et ainsi prendre le contrôle totale du corps. Malheureusement certains esprits résistent mieux que d'autres et alors je met plus de temps à en prendre le contrôle. C'est ce qui s'est produit avec Zenigata, ce vieux déchet a fait preuve d'une grande résistance. Parfois j'arrivais à prendre le contrôle pendant ses périodes de faiblesses, mais cela ne me laissait que peu de temps pour agir. C'est comme ça que j'ai raté mes deux tentatives sur toi et celle sur Dumbledor. C'était donc vous ? Oui c'était moi qui ait ensorcelé ton balai. Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu le destinais à cette fille, à cause de ça je n'ai pas pu te décapiter comme prévu. Ensuite à Noël, j'ai tenté ma chance dans ton dortoir, mais là encore j'ai échoué à cause de ce maudit Dragon gardien. A chaque fois le temps me manquait à cause de l'esprit de Zenigata qui reprenait conscience. Maintenant, j'ai enfin écrasé son esprit et son corps m'appartient. AHAHAHA Mais le corps de Zenigata.pourquoi a t- il changé ? Grâce à mon sortilège : lorsque je prends le contrôle totale du corps de mon hôte, je peux le transformer en celui que j'avais lors de mes vingt ans. Reprenant ainsi toute mes capacités physiques et magiques. Alors Potter, tu comprends un peu mieux maintenant ! Oui, c'est vous qui provoquiez les maux de tête du professeur Zenigata ! Mais il avait dit que vous vous étiez suicidé lors de votre affrontement? Effectivement, mais avant cela je lui avais lancé un Shiki. Comme il n'avait ressenti aucun effet il ne s'était pas méfié. Ce Shiki était mon sortilège de possession du corps, lorsque j'ai fait imploser le corps de mon hôte précèdent, je savais que mon esprit aller se transférer dans le corps de Zenigata. Mon stratagème avait fonctionné à merveille, je prenais possession du corps du seul professeur qui se rendait à Poudlard et ainsi je pouvais y rentrer incognito. Zankuro se remit à rire frénétiquement.  
  
Harry était terrifié devant l'ingéniosité et la cruauté de son adversaire. Maintenant tout devenait clair, Dumbledor ne l'avait pas vu sur la carte du maraudeur simplement parce qu'il était dans le corps de Zenigata. Il n'avait pas ensorcelé le bon balai, et il avait du se servir de son sortilège d'esquive pour ne pas se faire stupéfixé par le dragon gardien. En y repensant, Harry eut un flash, c'était évident le professeur Zenigata avait eu des grandes crises de maux de tête avant chaque agression.  
  
Pourquoi faites vous cela ? Gémit Harry. Tu me déçois Potter, avec tout ce que t'as dit cet idiot de Zenigata, tu n'as toujours pas compris. L'an dernier, ma marque des ténèbres c'est réveillé, j'ai alors compris que Lord Voldemort était de retour. J'ai pris contact avec lui quelques temps plus tard. Il m'a alors demandé d'infiltrer l'école pour te tuer, toi et Dumbledor. Comme vos autorités refusent de croire à son retour, il en profite pour rester dans l'ombre et ainsi mieux préparer ses nouveaux objectifs. C'est pour ça que c'est moi qui a eu pour mission d'infiltrer l'école, aussi l'échange scolaire avec l'école Ryukensho tombait a pic. Zankuro marqua une courte pause dans son récit. Qui plus est, cela me permet de me venger de toi. Par ta faute, mon clan de mangemort c'est retourné contre moi et ma trahit lorsque tu as vaincu Lord Voldemort. Mais dès que je lui aurai ramené ta tête et celle de Dumbledor, lui et moi pourrons reprendre notre grande ?uvre et punirent ces parasites de Moldu. Zankuro lui jetait un regard plein de haine. Mais pourquoi avez vous kidnapper mes amis ? Demanda Harry angoissé par la réponse qu'il allait avoir. Mais c'est très simple, d'abord comme appâts. Ensuite c'est pour la deuxième partie de mon plan mais cela tu vas bientôt le découvrir Potter ! Finissant sa phrase, Zankuro chargea Harry et commença à le frapper  
  
Le pauvre Harry ne pouvait rien faire sans sa baguette contre un adversaire aussi expérimenté au combat à mains nues. Zankuro prenait beaucoup de plaisir à le frapper. Après cinq longues minutes de ce traitement, Harry s'effondra sur ses genoux. Il n'avait même plus la force de se tenir debout, tout son corps était couvert d'ecchymose. Le sang lui coulait sur les yeux, ces arcades sourcilières étaient ouvertes.  
  
Déjà ! Et bien tu n'es pas très résistant pour un garçon qui a survécu par deux fois à une confrontation avec Lord Voldemort. Enfin, maintenant que tu as connu la douleur physique, je vais passer à une autre forme de souffrance avant de te tuer. Passons à une souffrance morale, regarde bien Potter, ce que je vais faire à tes amis.  
  
Zankuro sortit un Shiki de son Kimono et incanta, soudain un sabre court vint de la forêt pour atterrir dans la main du Shugenja de l'ombre. Il venait sûrement d'utiliser un sortilège d'attraction. Il s'approcha des trois otages. Harry vit alors que des larmes coulaient des yeux d'Hermione et de Cho, mais que pouvait-il faire, il n'avait même plus la force de tenir debout ?  
  
Non laisse les ils n'ont rien fait. Mais si, ce sont tes amis, regarde les souffrirent, c'est par ta faute qu'ils vont mourir ! Ainsi tu culpabiliseras de leur mort même dans l'au- delà, Potter. Tu sais en 400 ans, j'ai appris que la douleur physique s'estompe rapidement, mais la souffrance morale dure bien plus longtemps ! HAHAHA ! ! Le rire sadique du japonais résonna dans la clairière. Vous êtes un salaud ! Tu me flattes, Potter ! Oui je suis même bien plus que ça ! répondit-il avec le regard fou et le sourire d'un dément. Tu vas voir qu'à côté de moi, Lord Voldemort et son Avada Kedavra c'est le paradis. A ton avis, Potter par qui vais-je commencer, ta camarade de classe Hermione ? Ron ton meilleur ami ? oh non bien sûr, je vais commencer par celle que tu aimes ! Zankuro se retourna le sabre à la main, et s'approcha lentement de Cho. Si tu lui touches un seul de ses cheveux, je te tue ! Silence Potter, tu n'es pas en mesure de faire ce genre de menace ! Maintenant jeune fille, nous allons nous amusé follement tous les deux. Zankuro lécha la lame de son sabre et l'approcha du visage de Cho.  
  
Harry ne pouvait plus supporter ça. Il se haïssait, lui et sa faiblesse. Cédric était mort par sa faute, Kaede n'allait pas tarder à rendre l'âme. Maintenant Cho allait souffrir par sa faute.Non ça ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi, pas elle, pas Cho, pas celle qu'il aimait. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose n'importe quoi, mais quelque chose. Si seulement je pouvais être plus fort, si je pouvais tuer cet homme. tuer cet homme. Tuer cet homme.  
  
Soudain Harry eut l'impression que son sang le brûlait, une terrible force appuyait sur ses épaules le forçant à se courber et à poser ses mains sur le sol. Il avait l'impression que ses muscles se contractaient avec une force qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit. Sa perception changeait aussi, tout semblait plus intense, les odeurs, les bruits, le vent qui effleurait ses cheveux, le goût du sang dans sa bouche, l'image de ce maudit Zankuro.  
  
Harry, rempli de cette nouvelle force, bondit en hurlant sur son ennemi. Ce dernier entendant le hurlement d'Harry se retourna. Le visage stupéfait, il n'eut pour réaction que de placer ses bras devant son visage. Harry le plaqua de tout son poids sur le sol, et se mit à le frapper avec ses mains sans réfléchir. Etonnamment Zankuro n'arrivait pas à riposter et souffrait, son sang commençait à gicler sur le visage d'Harry.  
  
C'est incroyable comment ai-je fait pour plaquer cet homme et le blesser ainsi ? Se disait-il. Après tout qu'importe comment , je vais le tuer c'est tout ce qui compte. Il ne fera pas de mal à mes amis et à mon amour. Je vais le tuer. le tuer.le tuer.  
  
Le bref instant de répit, suffit à Zankuro pour se dégager. Il était complément recouvert de sang, et son kimono était lacéré. Harry tenta de se relever, mais quelque chose l'empêchait, qu'importe se dit-il « même à quatre pattes, je te tuerais. Tu ne toucheras pas Cho ». Zankuro tenta de lui porter un violent coup de pied au visage, mais par instinct Harry dans un réflexe foudroyant saisit la jambe de Zankuro avec sa bouche puis la mordit de toute ses forces. Il sentait les muscles de son ennemi sous ses dents, il mordit encore plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les os de Zankuro. Ce dernier hurlait de douleur, Harry avec toute la force qu'il pouvait le lança contre un arbre. Zankuro le percuta la tête la première, et ne se releva pas. Harry s'approcha doucement de lui toujours à quatre pattes, il allait l'achever lorsque que les voix d'Hermione et de Cho l'appelèrent.  
  
Harry, arrête ça suffit ! il a son compte ne le tue pas ! Hermione avait une drôle d'expression, un mélange de stupeur et d'inquiétude. Harry, calme toi, nous allons bien. Lui dit Cho avec sa douce voix.  
  
Harry tenta de dire quelque chose, mais ce fut un rugissement qui sortit de sa bouche. La colère passée, Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus de mains mais des pattes avec des griffes énormes. « Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? », il regarda Hermione. Cette dernière semblait comprendre la question qu'il venait de se poser.  
  
Harry tu t'es transformé en lion ! Tu es un animagus natif. la légende disait vrai, ta colère a provoqué ta métamorphose, remplaçant le sortilège d'initiation. Maintenant Harry concentre toi sur ta forme humaine et surtout calme toi, tu devrais arriver à reprendre forme.  
  
Harry suivit les conseils d'Hermione et sentit tout à coup que son corps devenait soudain plus léger. Mais la douleur et la fatigue revinrent de même, il réussit à nouveau à se relever.  
  
Est ce que Ron va bien ? dit-il en montrant son camarade qui était toujours attaché à son poteau. OOOOH, Ron ! ! ! Hermione se précipita pour détacher son amoureux. Hermione comment va t- il ? demanda Harry en titubant vers eux. Ca va il est juste sonné. Lorsque ce Shugenja nous a attaqué dans le dortoir, il a voulut jouer au héros en me défendant. Hermione prit Ron dans ses bras et l'allongea doucement par terre. Tant mieux, Chooooooo. Harry ne put finir sa phrase, la fatigue eut raison de lui et il tomba sur le sol.  
  
Cho le rattrapa dans ses bras, et l'allongea sur le sol. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui posa la tête sur ses genoux, elle caressa les cheveux de son sauveur tendrement. Hermione et elle se regardèrent un instant, elles se sourirent. Soudain le visage d'Hermione se figea de terreur.  
  
Qu'est ce qui se passe Hermione ? lui demanda Cho très inquiète. De.de.derrière toi !  
  
Cho se retourna et vit que Zankuro s'était relevé. Le visage couvert de sang, sa jambe droite mordue jusqu'à l'os, il s'approchait doucement d'Harry en brandissant un Shiki.  
  
Alors ça Potter, tu vas me le payer ! En 400 ans je n'ai jamais connu pareille humiliation. Mais tu vois, il m'en faut plus pour me tuer. Lorsque je t'aurai lancé mon « Supplice du Vampire », tu rejoindras Kusanagi au royaume des morts. Ensuite je prendrais le corps d'une de tes amies pour en finir avec Dumbledor.  
  
Hermione et Cho ne pouvaient rien faire sans leur baguette, tout semblait perdu cette fois. Mais alors que Zankuro allait lancer son Shiki, il se mit à se tordre de douleur et tomba sur le sol inanimé. Derrière lui se tenait Drago la baguette à la main, le visage tout balafré de coup de serres et de bec. Ce dernier venait de lancer sur Zankuro le sortilège « Doloris », il regarda un instant la situation et rangea sa baguette puis croisa les bras avec fierté. Yuri débarqua en courant, et se précipita sur Kaede pour lui administrer les premiers soins. 


	28. Fin d'année

Fin d'année  
  
Lorsqu'Harry revint à lui, il reconnut immédiatement le plafond de l'infirmerie. Il se redressa doucement dans son lit, son corps était perclus de courbature et de douleur. L'infirmerie n'était éclairée que par une faible lumière, le ciel étoilé était visible à travers les grandes fenêtres. Harry regarda tout autour de lui et vit dans le lit d'à côté, Ron qui dormait avec Hermione somnolant à son chevet. De l'autre côté, Kaede était allongé avec une sorte de goutte à goutte étrange au dessus de lui. Harry appela doucement Hermione.  
  
Hermione, Hey Hermione, réveille-toi ! Harry saisit un morceau de papier sur sa table de chevet et lui lança sur la tête. Hein mais qu'est ce.. Hermione se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Chut Hermione, c'est moi Harry ! Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? Chuchota Harry. Harry, tu te sens mieux ? Oui, Hermione et toi ? Moi, ca va. A part la peur, je n'ai pas de blessures. Mais toi, tu es drôlement mal en point comme Kaede et Ron. Madame Pomfresh, m'as dit que toi et Ron serez sur pied dans deux jours mais pour Kaede il faudra une semaine de convalescence parce qu'il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Répondit la jeune fille. Hermione, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé ! Lorsque tu es tombé inconscient, Zankuro s'est relevé et à tenter de t'achever. Cho et moi nous ne pouvions rien faire sans nos baguettes, mais Mal. Malefoy est intervenu. MALEFOY ? C'est pas possible comment a t- il fait pour rentrer dans la clairière ? C'est simple lorsque tu as mis Zankuro K.O., la barrière de son espace dimensionnelle ainsi que ses Shiki de « Petrificus totalus » ont cessé de fonctionner. C'est pour cela que Cho et moi avons pu nous détacher des poteaux et que Drago a pu entrer ainsi que Yuri. Je vois. Harry se rallongea dans son lit. Tu sais Harry, tu nous as tous sauvés. J'aurai jamais pensé que tu sois un animagus natif, mais lorsque je t'ai vu te métamorphoser en Lion, j'ai tout de suite repensé à ce que tu avais dit dans ton exposé à propos de la légende racontant que les animagus natif pouvait avoir leur première transformation lors d'une émotion violente. Hermione, pendant que j'étais en animal, je me suis effrayé. Je ne pensais plus qu'à tuer cet homme, rien d'autre ne me venait à l'esprit. Sirius m'avait dit que l'on prenait une part de la pensée animale, c'est terrifiant. Je ne pouvais plus me contrôler. Reprit doucement Harry. Ecoute Harry, tu dois te reposer. Je vais rentrer au dortoir pour me reposer un peu et si Ron se réveille, dit lui que je vais bien. Dit-elle en commençant à partir. Hermione, comment va Cho ? demanda Harry. Oh, elle va bien. Elle était très inquiète pour toi, mais lorsque Madame Pomfresh nous a dit que tout allait bien, elle est retournée dans son dortoir. Je crois qu'elle tient sincèrement à toi, Harry. Oui, c'est bien le problème ! Marmonna t- il en se recouchant.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla dès les premières lueurs du matin. Ron ne tarda pas non plus à se réveiller. Pendant toute la journée, leurs camarades de classe défilèrent à leur chevet pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. Yuri passa la journée au chevet de Kaede, dont l'état de santé s'améliorait doucement. Après le repas du soir, Harry eut la visite de Dumbledor qui venait de rentrer de son séjour de l'hôpital Saint Mangouste.  
  
Bonsoir Harry, je vois que tu récupères vite de tes blessures. Je tenais à te présenter mes excuses pour n'avoir pas pu assurer ta sécurité et celle de tes amis. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Zankuro Yagami possédait un tel pouvoir, heureusement vous vous en êtes plutôt bien sortis. Monsieur, puis-je vous demander ce qu'est devenu Zankuro ? le coupa Harry, très inquiet. Il a été transféré à Azkaban, et sera bientôt remit aux autorités du Ministère Japonais des Crimes et Délits magiques. Et le professeur Zenigata ? On peut dire qu'il est mort, aucun médecin de l'hôpital n'a pu retrouver la moindre parcelle de son esprit. Celui de Zankuro l'a totalement détruit et a pris sa place. En tout cas, j'aimerais bien savoir Harry, comment tu as fait pour lui infliger de telle blessure. Beiin en fait .. C'est que.. Harry hésitait à révéler qu'il était devenu un lion. Ne t inquiète pas, je ne dévoilerais pas ton secret. Je ne veux pas que tu sois recensé, ce pouvoir est un nouvel atout contre Voldemort. En le déclarant au ministère, nous risquons de le renseigner sur cette capacité car je suis persuadé que Voldemort a des adeptes parmi les gens du ministère. Maintenant que la crise est passé, il faut que tu te reposes et que tu te concentres sur tes examens.  
  
Le lendemain matin Harry et Ron sortirent de l'infirmerie afin de reprendre les cours. Quant à Kaede il reprenait doucement ses forces grâce aux soins de Madame Pomfresh. Les mesures de sécurité avaient été levées depuis l'arrestation de Zankuro et toute l'école retrouvait petit à petit son insouciance habituelle.  
  
Le soir qui suivit leur sortie de l'infirmerie, Ron et Harry furent bombardés de questions de la part de leur camarades sur les derniers événements. Ron, Harry et Hermione se rendaient au repas lorsqu'ils croisèrent Crabbe, Goyle et Malefoy. Harry s'arrêta et s'approcha de Drago en lui tendant la main.  
  
Malefoy, je tenais à te remercier pour ton aide. Harry se forçait un peu. Mais après tout il devait beaucoup à l'attitude de Malefoy.  
  
Drago, s'approchant en souriant avec son expression narquoise habituelle, tendit la main vers Harry. Ron, Hermione, Crabbe et Goyle regardaient avec stupeur. Le temps sembla se stopper un instant, la main de Drago se rapprochait de celle d'Harry. Au lieu de lui serrer la main, au dernier moment, Drago frappa d'une violente gifle la main d'Harry.  
  
Qu'est ce que tu crois, Potter ? Que j'ai fait ça pour toi ? Tu rêves, alors maintenant ne t'attends pas à ce que j'accepte tes remerciements. Drago croisa ses bras fièrement en défiant Harry du regard. J'aurais du m'y attendre de ta part Malefoy ! Harry continua sa route sans se retourner.  
  
Les trois amis arrivèrent près de la salle de banquet, Cho attendait apparemment l'arrivée d'Harry dans le couloir. Harry s'arrêta tandis qu'Hermione continuait son chemin en tirant Ron qui semblait vouloir rester pour entendre ce que ces deux là allaient se dire. Harry restant debout devant Cho, ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux sans rien se dire. Quelque chose avait changé entre eux, Harry avait l'impression que les mots étaient inutiles.  
  
Harry, dit Cho d'une voie douce, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauver.  
  
Euh je t'en prie, c'est normal, c'est de ma faute. C'est à moi de m'excuser de t'avoir mêler à ce genre de problème. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry ! Ne culpabilise pas ! Moi, je ne t'en veux pas, Ron et Hermione non plus, je pense. Alors pourquoi est ce que moi je t'en voudrais ? Cho lui souriait tendrement. Oui tu as sans doute raison, merci de ta gentillesse. Harry ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Je te laisse Harry, je vais aller manger ! Merci encore. Cho s'en alla mais sans pleurer cette fois.  
  
Harry ne savait plus trop quoi penser. De toute façon, sa décision était irrévocable surtout après les derniers événements. Il devait oublier Cho. Il alla s'asseoir un peu maussade à sa table. L'ambiance et la joie de vivre des Gryffondor lui redonnèrent le moral. A la fin du repas, Dumbledor annonça que les correspondants japonais partiraient en fin de semaine.  
  
La fin de la semaine arriva très vite. Le soir du départ de Kaede et de Yuri fut l'occasion d'un sublime banquet, composé de nourriture japonaise de toute sorte. A la fin du repas, Kaede prit la parole pour faire son discours d'adieu.  
  
Cher amis britanniques, je tiens à vous remercier en mon nom et en celui de toute l'école Ryukensho de l'accueil que vous nous avez réservés. Ce fut pour nous une année très enrichissante et passionnante que nous avons passée ici à Poudlard. J'espère que dans un avenir proche, notre école au japon pourra également accueillir des élèves de Poudlard. Je tenais aussi à m'excuser des problèmes que notre venu à engendrer, ces agressions dont nous sommes responsables. Avant de paltil nous tenons à faile des cadeaux à tous les élèves de l'école. Chacun de vous lecevla un ensemble de calliglaphie pour faile des Shikis. Surenchéri Yuri. Nous tenons aussi à offrir à deux d'entre vous, un cadeau supplémentaire. Aussi allons nous remettre un cadeau spéciale à Drago Malefoy. Monsieur Malefoy voulez vous approchez pour que je vous remette votre cadeau ? Kaede regardait en direction de la table des Serpentard.  
  
Drago se leva et s'approcha doucement de la table des professeurs. Il paraissait un peu suspicieux puis il se tint fièrement face à Kaede. Kaede se pencha pour prendre un objet sous sa chaise et sortit un sabre japonais avec son fourreau. Drago le prit dans ses mains, légèrement ému, il continuait à garder son air arrogant.  
  
Mais c'est le sabre de.. Drago en le prenant, fut stupéfait. Oui, c'est le sabre de Zankuro Yagami ! Il te revient puisque c'est toi qui l'a vaincu. Kaede le regardait avec le regard grave. Merci, dit Drago en repartant vers la table des Serpentard qui l'acclamaient. Maintenant j'aimerais appeler Monsieur Harry Potter ! Kaede souriait cette fois.  
  
Harry s'approcha de Kaede. Ce dernier tendit un écrin nacré à Harry. Il l'ouvrit et trouva à l'intérieur deux mitaines identiques à celles de Kaede, avec les mêmes runes gravés dessus.  
  
Kaede ce sont les runes de ta famille ? demanda Harry, stupéfait devant ce cadeau. Exactement Harry, désormais tu es un membre honorifique de la famille Kusanagi. Ta droiture, ton honneur et ton courage sont les qualités que ma famille reconnaît et honore par dessus tout. Kaede lui souriait ainsi que Yuri.  
  
Les japonais partirent de la grande salle sous les acclamations de tous les élèves. Harry eut beaucoup de mal à dire au revoir à Kaede, il semblait qu'il perdait un grand frère. La fin de l'année se passa dans le calme. Afin d'oublier Cho, Harry se mit à travailler d'arrache-pied en compagnie d'Hermione et de Ron. Il surveillait aussi les articles dans la gazette qui aurait été susceptible de cacher l'ombre d'une action de Voldemort mais il n'y avait rien et cela l'inquiétait encore plus. Zankuro l'avait dit, Voldemort profitait de l'ignorance du ministère pour préparer un plan. Harry commençait à se dire que c'était peut-être pire de ne pas savoir ce que son ennemi préparait que de lui faire face.  
  
Grâce à ses révisions avec Ron et Hermione, Harry obtenu d'excellentes notes et même la meilleure sur le sujet consacré aux échanges internationaux. Gryffondor gagna la coupe de Quidditch ainsi que la coupe des quatre maisons. Cho semblait se rapprocher de Philip Calahan et en les voyant, Harry se disait à contrec?ur que c'était mieux ainsi. Le jour du départ de l'école arriva rapidement et une fois de plus il devait repartir chez les Dursley.  
  
Pendant le voyage de retour, Harry se remémora les grands moment de son année en regardant le paysage défilé par la fenêtre. Etrange année se disait-il. Il avait presque réussi à sortir avec celle qu'il aimait mais finalement avait renoncé par amour pour elle. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec Kaede le jeune japonais. Ron et Hermione sortaient ensemble. Il était sélectionné pour l'équipe espoir d'Angleterre. Mais surtout, il avait découvert qu'il était un animagus lors de son affrontement avec un adversaire aussi terrifiant que Voldemort.  
  
En arrivant à la gare de Londres, Harry aperçut la famille Weasley. Madame Weasley lui donna la date du mariage de Percy et Pénélope. Ron, Hermione et lui se quittèrent en se promettant de s'écrire souvent. Harry retrouva son oncle et se dirigea vers la voiture des Dursley. En montant il vit par la fenêtre Cho et ses parents, il l'a regarda une dernière fois avant de partir en soupirant. 


	29. L'été sera Cho

L'été sera Cho  
  
Harry passait ce début de vacances chez les Dursley. Rien n'avait changé de ce côté là, ils étaient toujours aussi odieux avec lui. En ce début d'été la canicule s'était installée sur toute l'Angleterre. Harry sortait souvent en soirée afin de profiter d'un peu d'air frais. Il essayait d'éviter le plus possible son cousin qui s'était trouvé une petite copine et ne cessait de se moquer de lui.  
  
La petite amie de Dudley se nommait Maggie, elle était plus petite que lui mais tout aussi large. Son visage, aussi joufflu que celui de Dudley, était constellé de tache de rousseur et de longs cheveux blonds le plus souvent mal lavés lui tombaient n'importe comment sur le visage. Les parents de Dudley la traitaient en véritable princesse. Maggie avait le même caractère moqueur et agressif que Dudley et comme le reste de la famille, elle avait pris Harry comme souffre douleur.  
  
Souvent, Elle et Dudley se moquaient du fait qu'Harry n'avait pas de petite amie. Malgré la rage que cela lui procurait d'entendre leur moquerie, il se retenait bien de le montrer. Et ne cessait de leur répéter qu'il valait mieux ne pas être accompagné que mal accompagné, mais le couple ne comprenait pas à quoi il faisait allusion. Souvent le soir avant de se coucher, il regardait dans son lit la photo de l'article de la Saint Valentin. Il se revoyait en train de danser tendrement avec Cho. De toute évidence il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier.  
  
Le mois de juillet passait dans la chaleur. La nuit précèdent son anniversaire arriva et comme d'habitude il reçut nombre de cadeaux de ses proches, Hagrid, la famille Weasley, Ron et Hermione, ainsi qu'une lettre de Sirius. Ce dernier le rassurait sur le fait qu'il avait semé son poursuivant, désormais Harry pourrait lui réécrire sans problème. Il reçut aussi une carte du japon, Kaede lui annonçait qu'il allait bientôt devenir le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal dans son école. Il y avait même une carte de Philip Calahan, mais aucune lettre de Cho.  
  
Le lendemain Harry restait dans sa chambre sans en sortir, et passa son temps à lire et relire un livre sur le Quidditch. Vers le début de l'après- midi, il entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonner. Son oncle et sa tante n'étaient pas là, Dudley était dans sa chambre avec Maggie. Les ordres de l'oncle Vernon étaient clairs, Harry ne devaient en aucun cas ouvrir la porte à quiconque.  
  
Harry se rendit alors à la porte de la chambre de Dudley et frappa. Dudley y a quelqu'un qui sonne ! Va ouvrir ! Ouaaaaaaaaai deux secondes, j'arrive. Dudley sortit de sa chambre légèrement débrayé, les cheveux en bataille.  
  
Harry ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qui se passait dans cette chambre. Dudley descendit les escaliers hâtivement. Harry entendit qu'il ouvrait la porte, il commençait à retourner dans sa chambre. Au moment où il s 'apprêtait à y entrer, il entendit Dudley vitupérer.  
  
Puisque je vous dit qu'il n'y a pas d'Harry Potter ici ! Vous vous êtes mal renseignés.  
  
Harry courut dans l'escalier en criant en colère.  
  
Espèce de crétin, bien sûr que si je suis là. Hurla t- il en poussant son cousin de l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée.  
  
Ils commencèrent à se bousculer un peu, lorsque la personne sur le palier de la porte s'exprima :  
  
Bonjour Harry !  
  
Cette voix, il la connaissait que trop bien mais c'était impossible que cette personne soit là sur le pas de porte des Dursley. Harry se tourna pour avoir la confirmation et il vit avec stupeur que ce n'était pas un rêve. Cho se tenait devant lui dans une jolie robe d'été bleue.  
  
Chhhh, Chooooo ? Que fais tu ici ? bafouilla t- il. Je suis venue te souhaiter un bon anniversaire, dit-elle en souriant. Merci, mais il ne fallait pas te déplacer, tu aurais du m'envoyer une lettre. Harry se demandait ce qu'elle faisait ici.  
  
Dudley restait bouche bée en apprenant qu'une telle beauté était l'amie de son cousin. Cho lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et demanda :  
  
Harry, on peut aller discuter ailleurs, j'ai des choses a te dire. Oui si tu veux, suis moi ! Harry l'emmena dans un petit square non loin de là. Il avait honte qu'elle le voit dans les vêtements miteux que les Dursley lui laissaient.  
  
Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur un banc à l'ombre. Ils restèrent un petit moment sans rien dire. Ce fut Cho qui rompit le silence en tendant un paquet à Harry.  
  
Joyeux anniversaire Harry. Cela ne vaut pas le Nimbus mais je crois que cela te fera très plaisir. Merci Cho, dit-il en ouvrant lentement le paquet.  
  
Il trouva un cadre photo mais la photo à l'intérieur était noire. Harry ne comprenait pas. Un cadre avec une photo noire. Est-ce que ce cadeau avait un sens caché ?  
  
Harry, j'aimerais te dire beaucoup de chose mais je voudrais que tu ne m'interrompt pas car c'est assez dur pour moi de te le dire. Dit Cho en prenant une grande inspiration.  
  
Harry posa le cadre sur ses genoux et se tourna vers Cho. Il savait très bien à quoi s'attendre, Cho allait lui faire des reproches sur son attitude envers elle pendant l'année scolaire.  
  
Je t'écoute Cho. Bon j'y vais. En début d'année, tu as tout fait pour te rapprocher de moi. J'étais très triste à cause de la mort de Cédric, en plus mes amies me tournaient le dos mais toi tu es venue vers moi. Ensuite tu m'offres un cadeau somptueux pour mon anniversaire. Enfin, je veux dire jusqu'à la Saint Valentin, tu avais l'attitude d'un garçon qui voulait me séduire. Ensuite tout a changé, tu as tout fait pour t'éloigner de moi. J'avoue que je n'ai pas compris sur le coup pourquoi un tel changement d'attitude. Puis il y a eu l'enlèvement, à ce moment là j'ai immédiatement compris pourquoi tu te comportais ainsi avec moi. Tu veux me protéger, n 'est-ce pas Harry ? Cho reprit un instant son souffle. Harry, je ne veux plus que tu me protèges de cette façon. Je veux dire en maintenant cette distance entre nous Harry. Je ne veux plus de ça. J'ai perdu mon premier amour à cause de qui-tu-sais, je ne veux pas perdre le deuxième parce que ce dernier à peur que tu-sais-qui s'en prenne à moi. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Harry était stupéfait, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Cho était en train de lui faire une déclaration. Ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît. Harry, je vais te poser une question mais c'est la dernière fois que je te la pose. Es-tu amoureux de moi ? Non, Cho je t'aime beaucoup mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Répondit Harry, à la manière d'un répondeur formaté pour cette phrase. Ah bon et bien tu voudras bien me montrer le cadre photo que je viens de t'offrir. Répliqua Cho assez en colère.  
  
Harry souleva le cadre de ses genoux et regarda la photo noire. Elle ne l'était plus, à la place une superbe photo de Cho était en train de lui sourire et le regardait.  
  
Qu'est ce que ça veut dire Cho ? demanda Harry en le comprenant rien. Ce cadre est un objet magique qui, lorsque quelqu'un le touche, la photo de la personne qu'il aime apparaît. Cho lui tira la langue ingénument. Désolée je t'ai piégé Harry, mais comprends moi, je suis amoureuse de toi Harry et je sais que tu l'es aussi. Mais tu ne veux pas me le dire parce que tu veux me protéger. Harry, je veux sortir avec toi et j'accepte tous les risques que cela comporte. Cho s'était rapproché de lui et le fixait droit dans les yeux. Cho, je ne sais pas, j'ai faillit te faire tuer ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu souffres à cause de moi ! Je ne peux pas accepter. Ah oui et Hermione et Ron, tu ne les a pas quittés pour autant. Je t'aime Harry et je sais que tu fais ça parce que tu m'aimes. Si c'est le cas, si tu m'aimes aussi respecte un peu mon choix. Je préfère savoir qu'en étant avec toi j'aurai une épée de Damocles au dessus de la tête, que l'avoir comme cette année sans pour autant être avec toi. Cho était très émue.  
  
Harry commençait à comprendre le point de vue de Cho. Il la voyait maintenant sous un nouveau jour, elle était bien plus forte qu'il ne le pensait, peut-être même plus que lui. Il se rendait compte qu'il l'aimait de plus en plus. Après tout, si elle avait fait son choix, pourquoi continuer à jouer cette mascarade ? Dans un effort surhumain, les mots arrivèrent à lui sortir de la bouche.  
  
Moi aussi, je t'aime Cho.  
  
Cho approcha son visage d'Harry, ce qu'il fit aussi. Ils fermèrent les yeux et s'embrassèrent tendrement. Harry la prit dans ses bras, le temps était figé pour les deux amoureux. Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés sur le banc. Le soir venu, Cho dû repartir chez elle. Ils retournèrent tous les deux devant chez les Dursley. Harry vit que Dudley les regardaient par la fenêtre de sa chambre, Harry embrassa Cho une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne parte, ils s'échangèrent un dernier « Je t'aime ».  
  
Harry monta dans sa chambre, au passage il vit Dudley et lui dit « Alors pas de petite amie, Potter ? C'est bien ce que tu me disais. ». Et il entra dans sa chambre en éclatant de rire. Il posa la photo de Cho sur son chevet, y déposa un petit baiser dessus en murmurant « je t'aime ». Puis il s'effondra dans son lit, malgré toute sa scolarité à Poudlard jamais il n'avait vécu pareille magie que celle qu'il venait de vivre avec celle qu'il aimait. Voldemort pouvait toujours le haïr à mort, Harry n'en avait que faire maintenant, il savait que l'amour de Cho et l'amitié de ses proches ne seraient plus jamais une faiblesse mais l'accompagneraient toujours comme une force inébranlable sur laquelle il pourrait s'appuyer dans les moments difficiles. C'est ainsi qu'Harry s'endormit le jour de ses seize ans.  
  
FIN 


End file.
